Life is Hella
by rowanred81
Summary: Welcome to Arcadia Bay and Blackwell Academy! Set in an AU where Chloe was never expelled and Rachel is still among the living, Max returns to her old hometown after five years. Getting back in touch with Chloe the year before, both girls have influenced one another and their reunion is hotly anticipated by each other. Friendship! Romance! Hella!
1. Chapter 1

**"Obstacles" by Syd Matters**

Chloe Price was on the edge of her seat as she sat atop her truck in the Blackwell Academy parking lot. Her close friend, Rachel Amber, had already headed into the building for class but Chloe was skipping. _Today is the day! I hella can't believe it! She's coming_ home, Chloe thought to herself as she lit up her third cigarette in a row. Taking off her beanie, Chloe ran her fingers through her hair in a feeble attempt to arrange the blue mess of hair somewhat decently for the latest arrival to the school: her childhood best friend, Max Caulfield.

The two girls had parted on bitter terms five years ago, Max's parents deciding to move all the way to Seattle just after Chloe's father William had died. Their separation had been tragic, a mixture of Max's saddened crying and Chloe's angry tears. Chloe did not want to be left alone, especially after her father had just died. There had been an argument, albeit one-sided on Chloe's end, and Max had run out of the Price house a mess. Instantly regretting what she had done, Chloe had biked over shortly thereafter but the Caulfields were already gone; Chloe's last words to Max for five years had been dipped in grief-stricken venom and now there was no chance to take them back. Max had not contacted Chloe for years, leaving the blue-haired anarchist punk to wallow in self-pity and resentment.

One day, after a lot of goading from Rachel, Chloe had opened up her old Facebook account and sent Max a message – "Um, yo? Can we talk, like real talk?" The response had been immediate, with Max replying that she had a Skype account and they could video chat. "I miss your face," Max had messaged back, and the gleeful smile on Chloe's face could not be erased by _anything_. Rachel leaving the two of them for some privacy, Max and Chloe had talked for hours online through the video chat, discussing both their parting and what they had been up to. Chloe had felt bad how hard their parting had reflected on Max's self-esteem, the brunette barely making any friends at all in her new school. She had even had to take an IEP because her social anxiety made attendance an exhaustive affair. Chloe, in turn, told Max about how her mother had quickly, a little too quickly in Chloe's opinion, met another man. A former soldier, David Madsen was the polar opposite of Chloe's rebellious attitude and lifestyle – a strict disciplinarian with almost zero tolerance for Chloe's behavior, they butted heads constantly.

"I'm _so_ glad we finally talked, so fucking glad," Chloe had said as their conversation came to a close, "Promise me we'll talk again tomorrow."

"About what?" Max had replied with a laugh, "Chloe, we've pretty much described the past four years in a matter of hours-"

"I want to hear about your day, dude! I want to intro you to some music, be there for you if your day's had some wicked shiz in it. Max… I want my best friend back."

"…Wowser," Max had said, at a loss in how honest and vulnerable Chloe had sounded, "Um, okay. I'll call you tomorrow night. Another Skype sesh?"

"Definitely."

Their nightly conversations continued on for months, adding onto that text messages and letters. Having Chloe back in her life, and in an influencing way, had awoke something in Max – a rebellious stage. Starting with a nose ring, which had shocked the hell out of Chloe when Max had popped up online for one of their nightly conversations, the streak of Chloe's influence had continued on to a dye job of bright pink hair and some posters of the band Against Me! in the background of Max's room. Adding an industrial bar through her left ear, Max had let her hair grow down to her shoulders and become more open and forthright.

The true bombshell to their resuscitated friendship, however, had been one night in July when Chloe had tried to ring up Max only to get a text message as a reply. "Guess who's coming to Blackwell…" had been Max's only signal at the events to come and Rachel had barely been able to contain Chloe's ecstasy when the delayed reaction to said text resulted in an overjoyed shriek of delight.

"She's coming here! She's coming home! Ohmygod, what the fuck do I…? Rach, dude, we need to celebrate!" Chloe had insisted as they had sat in their junkyard hideaway, Chloe's laptop left on the table as they had ended up spending the rest of the night high and drunk on beer, weed, and life.

Now, presently sitting on her truck's hood, Chloe could barely contain her excitement. She fidgeted in her spot, hands shakily holding onto the half-smoked cigarette as she impatiently waited for Max's arrival. _She'll be coming 'round the hella when she comes…_ , Chloe thought to herself before her head shot up as the sound of a moped could be heard in the distance. Sliding off the truck, Chloe peered out toward the parking lot entrance just in time to see a banana yellow Vespa roll up into the parking lot followed by an SUV. _Is Max riding a Vespa? That is so fucking cool!_ Waiting until Max parked the Vespa in the bike section of the parking lot, Chloe sauntered over – trying to play it cool – but the smile etched on her face gave away how happy she was to truly have her best friend back.

"A wild Max Caulfield appears…," Chloe teased as Max finished putting her helmet away in the Vespa's side compartment, grinning further at the smirk that took shape on her best friend's face, "…Dude! You're actually here! I hella can't believe it!"

"Whoa, Chloe! Slow your roll!" Max cried out, giggling, as Chloe tackle-hugged her, nearly taking the both of them down to the pavement. Laughing as Chloe refused to let her go while the Caulfields parked their SUV, Max gently detached herself from the punk's grip and smiled as she looked into Chloe's eyes, "Nice to see you in person again, too. Wowser, it's been _five years_ , Chloe."

"Too fucking long, my salty summer child," Chloe remarked, hands on Max's shoulders, "Leave it to Max Caulfield to show up for school fashionably late. Your 'rents gonna unload your stuff while you head in for class?"

Max grabbed her camera bag from the side compartment and slung it over her shoulder. Decked out in a pink Bikini Kill t-shirt, grey hoodie, jean shorts, and black Chuck Taylors emblazoned with flaming skulls, she ran her hands through her vibrant pink hair and nodded.

"Did you wait up for me? Aww…," Max teased, gently elbowing Chloe in the ribs.

"Of course I did, Maximus. You need a sidekick to guide you, after all."

* * *

Chloe led Max through the front doors and into the mail hallway of the school building, spreading her arms wide as Max took everything in. Ever the show-woman, Chloe smiled widely as she explained where each door led in between the occasional high-five and fist-bump. This was her element, despite how much trouble she had caused the place. For Max, however, it was a new beginning. Having never fit into her old school in Seattle, she was looking for a fresh start and Blackwell was going to be it even if she had to force herself down the private school's proverbial throat. _Wowser, everything is so chill here. No wonder Chloe is in this school, never mind how smart she is,_ Max thought as Chloe continued their tour down the hallway where the main classes were.

"Which class were you supposed to have first?" Chloe asked her best friend, putting an arm around Max's shoulder.

"Um, I think it was supposed to be English. I heard that the teacher is out of commission, though. Something about a severe bout of depression…?" Max said, uncertain as she pulled out a class schedule from her camera bag.

"Oh. Yeah, she got hella depressed after Nathan _Asscott_ raged on her in-class. Very uncool," Chloe said with a slight groan at the end, "That dude needs a serious time-out. Like, a forever-long one. All the does is twitch and rage. What a tweaker."

"Tweaker…?"

"Dude's almost continuously on _something_. God, didn't they teach you anything in Seattle?" Chloe joked, "What've you got next?"

"…Ms. Grant's science class, I think-"

"Sweet! You've got that with me, young squire Maximus. Once the bell doth ring, I shall be the one to guide you," Chloe said, pulling Max closer to her.

"This is pretty cool, us going to school together again. Though I can't believe you nearly got expelled last year. Bad Chloe."

Max smirked when Chloe chuckled at the feigned reprimand, tut-tutting Max as she led the way with her blue hair tucked into her beanie and her leather jacket warmed from the sun. Max felt comfortable in Chloe's arms, safe. Being back with her best friend made Max feel like she was a tween all over again, the two of them exchanging notes between classes and having lunch together. _God, what'll she try to get me into_ now _, all grown up? Wowser, she's so different and yet the same. Good ol' Chloe…_

The bell rang and students came out of their respective classrooms as Max pulled aside from Chloe when she found a locker with her name taped on it. Shoving a bottle of water into the locker and taping on a few photos – her parents, Andy Warhol, Jack Kerouac – Max could feel eyes on her. Of course, being the mysterious pink-haired new kid meant attention. Thanking herself mentally for taking her anti-anxiety medication ahead of time, Max closed the locker and spun on her heel to smile at a waiting Chloe. A hand offered out to her, Max took it's blue-nailed fingers and interwove them with her own black-nailed ones as Chloe led her to a face that had become familiar over the past year.

"Hey, Rachel," Max said a little shyly. _She looks like a model even more so in person_ , Max thought, "Nice to finally meet you."

"Same, same," Rachel said with a grin as she pulled Max away from Chloe so as to hug the pink-haired girl, "You've got Grant next, right? I'll miss your first class, but the three of us _all_ have art class at the end of the day _and_ there's an hour break for lunch before that. Chloe, Two Whales?"

"Hella _ye_ , my buddo. We've got the time, and Mom would _love_ to see Max. Also, free eats on account of Max's return to the Bay!" Chloe exclaimed, patting her flat belly, "Hell, even if we're late Mr. Jefferson will only scold us ever so slightly, you've got him wound 'round your finger like _that_."

"Perks of being one of his 'muses', I guess," Rachel said with a shrug before looking over to see Max's confused expression, "The art teacher _totes_ loves taking pictures of me. It… It can get a little weird at times, but the guy's a genuine photographer and I'm LA-bound once I'm done with this school. College and some modeling work, hopefully."

"C-Cool," Max said, stuttering a little from being in awe of just how confident Rachel was. _The complete opposite of me, sometimes_ , Max thought as she pulled out her Polaroid camera, "Could I, uh, maybe take some shots of you, too? W-When you're not busy, I mean…"

"'Course! I'll find us a nice locale and Chloe can play assistant to our whims and fancies," Rachel said, teasing Chloe with a wink and nudge before heading off to her next class, "Remember lunch, Chloe! I'll meet you out front at your truck!"

"Cooly-o, dude! Max has her own wheels, so we'll have to show her the way!" Chloe called back before Rachel ducked into her next class as the next bell rang, "Come, Max, and lemme show you the way."

 _"_ Isn't it this door right here, y'know, the one marked 'Science Lab' on the sign?" Max indicated with a jerk of her thumb, "You're such a dork."

"That's _hella_ dork to you, missy. C'mon, there're introductions to be made."

Chloe and Max entered the science lab just as the final bell for class to start rang, the door softly closing behind them as everyone who was presently in the classroom looked up to Ms. Grant only to find themselves staring at a classmate holding hands with a complete stranger. _This isn't awkward at all, nawww,_ Max thought as she let go of Chloe's hand and held her arm, biting her lip. Max implored with her eyes for Chloe to stay with her but the blue-haired punk responded with a wink before leaving to take her own seat in the back at an otherwise empty lab table. _At least I know where I'll be sitting…_

"Oh, hello! You must be the new student I heard about!" Ms. Grant exclaimed as she came from around her desk to give Max a hug. "Everyone, settle… Oh, you're already quiet. Sorry 'bout that. You… You make quite an impression with that hair and piercing, but you sure seem awfully shy. Maxine, right?"

"Max. Never Maxine," Max bashfully corrected Ms. Grant as she looked down at her shoes before glancing up, "Um, hi."

"Well, Max, welcome to Blackwell Academy! I'm sure we'll be more than happy that you're here. If you would just find a place to… Oh, Chloe…," Ms. Grant said, shaking her head with a grin as she looked back to see Chloe standing up and gesturing to the empty seat next to her, "I take it you know our resident genius-troublemaker?"

"Y-Yeah," Max said, her confidence returning as she also spotted Chloe, "We grew up together when we were kids. Total BFFs."

"Ohmygod, is she high or something?" A blond girl asked her friends aloud, the two girls with her giggling. The pixie-haired blonde raised a hand. "Ms. Grant, are we going to have class today or is this Chloe's show-and-tell period?"

 _"_ Eat shit, Icky Vicky!" Chloe snapped, slamming her hands down on the lab table only for both girls to be silenced by a stern look of reproach from Ms. Grant.

"I will _not_ put up with you two going at each other's throats every class! This is a place of education and community, not some angsty teenage drama-"

"Vicky knows _all_ about 'teh drama', right?" Chloe replied to a slight giggle from a number of the students, "Fine, fine. An cease-fire on account of my friend being here. Max, come sit with me and let's get this show on the road!"

As quickly as her feet would allow, Max sped across the room and plopped down into the chair beside Chloe as class actually began, ignoring the glare from the girl she only knew as "Icky Vicky" while Ms. Grant discussed chemistry. The class was a little more daunting than she would have liked – science was never Max's strong suit – and while she knew that Chloe would be on top of helping her out, Max _did_ want to try and figure out the formulas and homework on her own. _I won't get any better until I try_ , Max thought as she settled in for the rest of the lecture.

* * *

Chloe may be a punk, but she is also a complete nerd when it comes to science and math. Taking extensive notes as Ms. Grant continued on with her lecture, Chloe would steal the occasional glance at Max and worry about how her BFF was handling the course. _It's early on. She'll hella get it_ , Chloe thought as winced a little internally at the look of slight bafflement on Max's face. Pushing her notebook over so that it was between the two of them, Chloe motioned with a jerk of her chin down to the material.

"You _know_ I'll help you out, Maximus," Chloe whispered.

"I know, but I also need to actually learn this shiz as well and now just rely on you for every time I'm completely clueless," Max replied, alleviating Chloe's growing concern somewhat.

Looking up from her notebook, and diverting her attention away from Max, Chloe noticed Warren Graham glancing back at Max every now and then and narrowed her eyes at the boy. Lifting up her left middle finger, Chloe made it look as though she were putting lipstick on while keeping the raised digit aimed squarely at Warren. Seeing his eyes widening as the goofy smile was wiped off his face when the unspoken threat clicked in his head, Chloe winked mischievously at him and set her hand back down on the table so that she could resume her note-taking. Ms. Grant's class was arduous, but in a good way for Chloe. It required her to focus, to scrutinize the material in a way that kept her head out of the proverbial – and sometimes not proverbial – clouds. A rare occasion where she was not mildly high in class, Chloe's hearing and mind were sharp. _For Max's sake, I'll need to cut back on my morning wake-and-bake when we have science class in the morning. The things I do for my BFF, I swear_.

When the class finally let out, Chloe breathed a sigh of relief; the relief was more for Max, however, as Chloe had the impression that her friend was totally clueless or near so. Grabbing her textbook and notebook, Chloe tucked her pencil behind her ear and waited as Max carefully placed everything in her camera bag before sliding out of her seat. _She looks_ totally _bewildered. Fuck my life, this is gonna be hard on my lil hippie_ , Chloe thought before flashing an encouraging smile Max's way.

 _"_ Lunch time, my Maximus," Chloe said, taking Max's hand as she led the pink-haired girl out of the classroom and back into the hallway, "Though your brain might be scrambled enough to eat, judging by the look on your face. You okay?"

"Just… Just tired. Combining the ride here with diving straight first into class… I'm just a little beat, is all. And confused. Epically confused."

"Don't worry. I've got your back," Chloe assured her friend before stopping when Victoria Chase and her squad of mean girls cut them off, Victoria's arms crossed over her chest as she glared at Chloe with eyes venomously narrowed, "Icky Vicky, she's so pricky~"

"I told you _not_ to call me that, you blue-haired piece of white trash," Victoria spat, her squad of Courtney Wagner and Taylor Christensen nodding almost autonomically, "Bitch, I _am_ the Vortex Club. You don't want to mess with us."

"Skank, please," Chloe said with a guffaw, "You're hella _not_ 'too cool' for this school. Just piss off. It's lunchtime and my first mate and I need to get our grub on."

Victoria was about to snap something back when their détente was cut off by a ping from Chloe's phone. Pulling out the smartphone, Chloe unlocked it with a swipe of her finger and looked at the new message.

 **Rachel: Chlo, can't make it to lunch. Something's come up. Sry.**

 **Chloe: What do you mean, "Something"? U Ok?**

 **Rachel: Oh, I'm chill. Just working on some ideas with Jefferson for a shoot. Have fun w/Max, girly! C u 2 in his class ;p**

 **Chloe: NO EMOJI. We've discussed this numerous times. And also, yeah, c u there.**

"Rachel's got some shit going on," Chloe told Max as she forced their way through Victoria's little blockade, "Won't make it to lunch. Look like Mom's gonna just be feeding the two of us."

"H-How did you manage to _not_ get expelled from this school, Chloe? The way you acted in class…," Max said as she slid an arm around one of Chloe's and intertwined their fingers together, "I mean, wowser, you are completely lacking in tact."

"Dude, I just don't give a shit about other people's drama unless we're tight, okay? And Victoria is a bitch to anyone who isn't fawning over her for whatever reason. Besides, you being back in my life probably had something to do with me not _totally_ going off the rails in this place," Chloe replied as they headed out the front doors before stopping them at the foot of the steps, "Okay. Serious question."

"Um, okay…?"

"Can I ride with you on your Vespa to Two Whales? I bet that moped is _dope_."

* * *

The ride to Two Whales was a hell of an experience for Chloe. Bikes, skateboards, in-line skates; Chloe had ridden around Arcadia Bay in a number of ways before, but seated behind Max on her yellow Vespa had been a blast. Whooping and hollering the entire ride there as Max just laughed at her reactions, Chloe had been unable to remove the smile from her face as they pulled into the diner's parking lot. With Max bringing the ride to a halt as she dropped the kickstand and switched off the ignition.

"Dude. _Dude._ That…That was awesome," Chloe said, still seated on the scooter while Max took off first her own helmet and then the one she had given Chloe. Chloe looked over at the amused grin on Max's face and gave her best crooked grin, "Yeah, I'm a noob when it comes to Vespas and mopeds. Whatever. That was sick. You _rode_ the whole way here from Seattle? G'damn, girl."

"It's not _that_ big of a deal, Chloe," Max reassured her friend as she stowed the helmets in one of the side compartments, "I mean, yeah, it's cool. A lot of fun to just cruise down the highway for hours on end. But you kinda get used to it after a while."

"How long have you had this?" Chloe asked as she gestured towards the scooter.

"Oh, I got it for my 16th birthday."

"You've been driving this beauty for _two years_? Maximus, I only just got my truck a year ago. Lucky fucker."

"Yeah, Delilah is a sweetheart."

"Delilah? You named the Vespa?"

"Hush, you."

Walking arm-in-arm together to the diner, Chloe ever-so-graciously opened the door for Max and Max curtsied in reply to a response of a light chuckle from Chloe as they entered the greasy spoon restaurant. Immediately hit with the smell of French fries and all kinds of deliciousness, Chloe felt her stomach rumble and put a hand to it dramatically.

"Max. Food. Stat."

 _"_ Dork, we're here because _your_ mom works here."

"Feed me, Seymour. Feed me!" Chloe said with a laugh as she led Max along to her usual booth, the wood and vinyl surface covered with math formulas in one corner. Looking at the mathematics, Chloe scrutinized the numbers and pulled out a pocket knife to further along the equation only to hear a cough from behind her. "Oh, uh, s'up Mom?"

"Chloe, I've told you time and again _not_ to deface the table when you're here. You want to turn your room into some type of visual rebellion, that's on you. But please, _please_ , leave my work out of it," Joyce said with a sigh of resignation as Chloe shrugged and pocketed the knife after folding it back up. Turning to Max, who had seated herself in the opposite booth, Joyce beamed, "Well, well, look who's come back to Arcadia Bay! How're you doin', Max?"

"Hey, Joyce," Max said with a wide, friendly smile as she took the offered menu, "Nice to see not too much has changed."

"You mean my still working at Two Whales?"

"No, I mean that you still look pretty," Max replied, Chloe grinning at how smooth Max was. Max had always known what to say to Joyce to divert any unwanted attention away from Chloe. _You are Saint Max,_ Chloe thought.

"Very good save," Joyce said with a warm smirk before pouring the girls each a cup of coffee, "I tell ya, when Chloe showed me pictures of you from your video calls, I could hardly believe it was you. Piercings, pink hair… What's next, Max, a tattoo? Chloe's caused quite a stir at the house when she came home with it."

" _Mom_ … Though, to be hella honest, the idea of Max getting tatted up is pretty dope," Chloe said between sips of coffee and spoonfuls of sugar, "You ever thought about it?"

"Ehh, I'm still on the fence about whether or not I want to get any ink. A single needle here and there I can do, but repeatedly for an hour or more? Wowser," Max replied, hiding her blushing cheeks from the two Price women with the menu.

"Well, that's a talk for another time. The real question is 'what will you two be eatin'?'" Joyce asked, pulling her notepad and pencil out of her apron's pocket.

"I've been _dying_ for one of your Belgian waffles. The last good one I had was here, so let's make this comeback official," Max replied, in truth not having to even look at the menu to know what she wanted.

"Bacon omelette for me, and can I _please_ have more than one slice of extra bacon today?" Chloe asked, hands folded together in a pleading gesture towards her mother. Watching her mom chuckle, Chloe knew she had won this particular battle.

Taking their orders, Joyce smiled at Max again before heading back behind the diner's countertop. Reclining back against her booth's backrest, Chloe gently kicked Max's foot with her boot to grab the other girl's attention. Seeing Max smile at her warmed Chloe's heart; Max returning to Arcadia Bay was the best thing to happen to Chloe since, well, _ever_.

"Sooo, tattoo ideas?" Chloe asked, intrigued, with a mischievously crooked grin on her face as she leaned forward.

"Um, I dunno. I mean, I'm 18 now and… O-Oh God, I totally forgot! My parents wanted me to see them off before they left to head back to Seattle! Shit!" Max exclaimed as she whipped her phone out to visibly deflate a little at the slew of messages from her mother, "Guilt trip city, right here. I'm such a dumbass sometimes."

"Maxaroni, you're here and you're chillin' with me. We haven't been in the same town since, well, since you left five years ago. They'll understand, or rather they ought to," Chloe replied, a single line of worry etched on her face, "Gimme dat phone."

"W-What, why?"

"Lemme call your folks, explain the sitch."

"Uh…"

"Max. Give. Me. Your. Phone," Chloe pursued, hand outstretched until Max sighed and handed it over. Dialing up "Mom", Chloe waited barely two dial tones before Vanessa Caulfield picked up.

"Max? Sweetie, where are you? We've been waiting here at-"

"Mrs. Caulfield, it's Chloe."

"Chloe? Oh, um, hey. Have you… Wait, _why_ do you have Max's phone…?"

"I'm explaining the situation, y'see. She's here with me at Two Whales to get some chow before our next class. I kinda swept your daughter off her feet, and she kinda nearly lost mine on 'Delilah'."

 _"_ So she's not coming back until it's time for her next class then, right?"

"Exactamundo," Chloe replied, winking at Max in spite of the saddening sigh on the other end of the line, "Look, Mama C, I'll take care of your daughter. If you want to stop by the diner-"

"Oh, you mean like we could have lunch together? That'd be lovely!" Vanessa said to Chloe, her voice audibly brightening as Chloe slumped a little in her seat. Since Rachel bailed, she wanted Max all to herself.

"Oh, uh, okay. Yeah. Sounds hella good. Um, see you soon, I guess…?" Chloe said before ending the call to hand back Max's phone, "I regret everything."

"So you went from trying to explain that we were eating to inviting my parents to have lunch with us. Strong with the Force, you are not," Max said with a chuckle before reaching across the table to put a hand on one of Chloe's, "It'll be fine. They'll most likely just get some coffee and stay only a few minutes. It _is_ , like, hours of driving to get back to Seattle, after all."

* * *

After an abbreviated lunch with her parents and Chloe, Max sat with her BFF and Rachel Amber on the steps of Blackwell Academy that led out to the sidewalk and street. Rachel had a cigarette between her lips and Chloe was nursing a soda from the vending machine inside the school; Max, instead, had her Polaroid camera out and was cradling it in her hands. Lunch had been a little awkward with her folks, but ever since she had "rebelled" – hair dyeing and piercings – things had been that way with her mom. _I'm sure she's just worried I'll take it too far,_ Max thought as she held the camera in her hands, _Dad seems fine with it, though. He sees it as me expressing myself. Told me so._ Opening up the camera, Max turned it around and leaned over to Chloe; Rachel, catching onto what Max was up to, rested her chin on Chloe's other shoulder and the three of them took a group selfie as Max took the shot.

"One of many, Maxi?" Rachel asked, a wry grin on her face as she offered the cigarette to Max, Max waving it off with a smile, "Y'know, I mean to take you up on us doing a shoot together. I can be your muse~"

 _"_ That'd be dope," Chloe said, inserting herself into the mix, "Wanna play photog, Max?"

"I don't _play_ photography, Chloe. You're the one who told me years ago that I _am_ a photographer, remember?" Max replied, her tone serious enough that Chloe's eyebrows raised in mild surprise by how intense Max had suddenly become, "Rachel, I'd love to do a shoot with you. After class, we can discuss locations in the area and we'll ride on my moped to them for light quality checks and overall feel. Yeah?"

"Hells ye," Rachel replied, reaching across Chloe to plant a kiss on Max's cheek, "Gonna be _nice_!"

The bell rang before Chloe could chime in further, and she watched as Rachel and Max took off together, discussing photography plans and shoot ideas. Still seated on the steps for a moment longer than them, Chloe scrambled to her feet and ran after her friends. Max watched out of the corner of her eye as Chloe ran to catch up and separated a bit from Rachel so that Chloe could sandwich herself in between them. She did not want Chloe to feel left out, but at the same time the idea of "playing" photographer had pissed her off a little. _I came to this school specifically_ for _photography_ , _Chloe. I don't need wisecracks when it comes to my biggest passion, y'know_ , Max thought as she elbowed Chloe in the side.

"What was _that_ for?" Chloe asked, rubbing the spot where Max had landed her blow while Rachel just chuckled as the made their way inside.

"Oh, y'know. Just _playing_."

"…Message received, Maxaroni. Will not tease about the photo goodness."

 _"_ Good. You know I'm taking photography seriously, Chloe. I don't need someone messing with my head. Especially you – I need you to have my back on this," Max said as they went inside the school building.

"I've hella got your back, Maximus. You know it."

Max, Rachel, and Chloe all made it into Mr. Jefferson's class _just_ as the final bell for class finished ringing, the three of them taking the table in the back as their collective desk. Sitting between Rachel and Chloe, Max took out her notebook, pencil case, and Polaroid camera. She wanted to make a good first impression for Mark Jefferson; as a photographer, his work was among her recent favorites. _He used to be a decently-sized deal in the 90s, and his style is pretty cool. Grunge meets art-pop, or something like that_ , Max thought only to have herself poked in the arm by Chloe as she jerked her chin toward the front of the class.

"W-Wha…?" Max said, having spaced out while thinking about how much she had to learn from her art teacher.

"I said, Max, that maybe you'd like to tell us a little about yourself," Mr. Jefferson said, smiling faintly as he leaned back against the front table. Max crumpled a little under the giggles from Vicky and the two girls who seemed to be attached to her.

"Maybe she didn't get her meds filled," Vicky implied, much to the delight of her posse.

"That's enough, Victoria. Let's give Max a warmer Blackwell welcome than some childish teen wit. So, tell us about yourself, Max," Jefferson said, rebuking Victoria while at the same time handing the floor to Max. Slowly, hesitantly, Max got to her feet.

"Um, my name is Max Caulfield. I…uh… I moved here from Seattle, but I actually grew up here in Arcadia Bay. I've wanted to do professional photography since, um, since I was little. My dream is to see the world and take photos of all the places I've been and will be going to. In a professional capacity, of course."

"Of course," Mr. Jefferson said, taking note of Max's Polaroid camera, "That's…very retro of you, Max."

"Oh! I love analog photography! And the Polaroid instant cameras capture everything in the moment, which is what I like most about photography in general!" Max excitedly stated, garnering another fit of giggles from Victoria and her friends.

"…Well, with that introduction out of the way, why don't we start class. Now, I want you all to open your books to the introductory chapter where we'll be discussing the advent of photography and its origins in other mediums of visual art…," Mr. Jefferson said as he lifted up a copy of his book to signify that it was time for class to actually start.

Max was hypnotized by Mr. Jefferson's words, jotting down every sentence or phrase that she felt was relevant to her learning how to be a better photographer. Barely paying Chloe or Rachel any heed, she did take note that while Rachel was just as focused as she was it seemed that Chloe was almost half-asleep. _Science nerd_ , Max thought with a faint, wry grin before returning her attention to the class lecture. And it was a lecture – Jefferson directed the flow of the class's discourse so that it did not stray from the reading or his additional input. When Victoria would speak up, however, Max found herself instinctively putting the pencil she was using down. Victoria, as she had learned was the girl's name, had done nothing but bite into her with stinging remarks since they had first made contact and Max had no patience or will to endear herself to someone who could be so venomous. _I was hoping that Blackwell might be outside the realm of petty teen drama. Guess not._

Max also took note of a pretty blonde girl sitting by herself at one of the tables near the windows. Dressed demurely in a blouse, sweater, and skirt, the girl seemed as focused on the class material as Max was. _I wonder if she's into photography too_ , Max thought as the girl realized she was being watched and visibly blushed, _Maybe I should go say hi. I could always use another friend…_ Setting her pencil down, as if to capture the moment, Max picked up her Polaroid camera and snapped a quick photo of the blonde girl as she sat in her chair, red-faced. _I hope she doesn't mind._

"Care to share with the class, Max? Why take Kate's photo?" Mr. Jefferson asked, curious as to the break in his lecture.

"Just capturing the moment, that's all," Max replied, getting up from her desk to hand the instant photo to the girl named Kate, "Um, this is for you. I hope you don't mind."

"Thanks," Kate replied, looking up to smile at Max cheerily, "Oh, this is such a cute shot! With the lighting and… Oh, my face is _so_ red…"

"Sorry if you don't like it-"

"I _love_ it. Thank you, Max."

Taking her seat in the back without any further explanation for the class, Max grabbed her camera again and took another three-person selfie of Chloe, Rachel, and herself as the bell rung to announce the end of school for the day. Slowly gathering her things as Chloe and Rachel headed out the door, likely waiting on her to finish things up, Max was halfway across the room when Mr. Jefferson beckoned her over to his desk. _Oh shit, am I in trouble? It's only my first day!_ Max thought as she sheepishly walked over to the art teacher.

"Max, there's an annual contest called 'Everyday Heroes' to which I submit a student's entry as the winning prize. Would you consider participating? It means exposure and a gallery exhibit to which you would be a part of if you won," Mr. Jefferson said, ignoring Victoria as she impatiently waited to speak her peace.

"Oh, uh, I-I guess. I just don't think I could come up with anything-" Max started to say before Jefferson cut her off.

"Max, your spontaneity today in class _proves_ that you have a passion for photography, and judging by Ms. Marsh's response to the photo you presented her with I find it likely you have talent. This would be the perfect opportunity to mingle with other like-minded, young photographers. Just…Just give it a thought, okay?"

"S-Sure, Mr. Jefferson," Max said, her face nearly as pink as her hair as she hurriedly turned around and left the classroom, leaving Mr. Jefferson to Victoria.

Max bum-rushed the door so hard she actually did not notice that Chloe and Rachel were waiting for her by it and passed them, heading straight to her locker. _Praise? From Mark Jefferson? Wowser_ , Max thought as she quickly opened her locker and shoved what she did not need in her camera bag into it. Closing the locker, nearly slamming it shut because she was so mentally occupied, Max jumped a little when she turned around to find Chloe and Rachel right behind her.

"Yo, Max. Miss us?" Chloe teased, ruffling Max's pink hair.

"What did Mark… I mean, what did Mr. Jefferson want?" Rachel inquired, her face an open page of curiosity.

"He wants me to enter the Everyday Heroes contest," Max said in a single breath, the words so fast she barely formulated them, "OhmyDog, he wants me to enter into a _contest_!"

"Whoa, slow down there Speed Racer!" Chloe said with a laugh as she reassuringly put her hands on Max's shoulders, "That's hella awesome, Maxaroni. For real. You're a fucking shoe-in to win."

"Especially if _I_ model for you," Rachel said conspiratorially with a grin and wink.

"Yeah… Um, I need to go to my room and unpack. Set my place up. What are you two gonna do?" Max asked, quickly switching the topic as she found herself getting more and more overwhelmed at the possibility of entering a contest, let alone _winning_ said contest.

"We'll tag along, help you out, sistah," Chloe said, her tone implying that their assistance was obvious.

"Oh, uh, thanks. C'mon."

* * *

 _"_ The Max Caulfield Photo Memorial Wall, eh?" Chloe asked as she helped Max tape Polaroids to the wall of her dorm room, "I forgot you did shiz like this. Man, you're room as a kid was plastered with pics like these…"

"I remember," Max said with a smile as she stuck one of her recent pics, the trio-selfie of her, Chloe, and Rachel on the steps, on the wall, "And now we can make all-new memories to add to the wall. This is so cool, us going to school together…"

"Yeah, if you hadn't gotten back in touch with her she'd have likely been expelled," Rachel said, inserting herself into the conversation as she hung up the paper lanterns above the photos, "For reals, Maxi, Chloe was _this close_ to getting dropped by the school. Bad grades, mischief, the works. Also, her stepdad being in charge of security here doesn't help…"

"Wait. Your _stepdad_ is the pornstache guy I keep seeing around the hallways, the dude who keeps giving me the stink-eye?" Max asked, whirling around on the bed to face Chloe, "Chloe, that's terrible!"

"Yeah, step-douche is a prick. He's always on my case; about my drinking and my weed, about my music and my tats. The guy is a complete ass-hat, except to my mom. At least he's sweet towards her. After…After dad died, she needed something like that. For all his shittiness, I'm glad she's happy at least. Though I know she'd like for the two of us to get along," Chloe said as she slapped the last photo onto the wall, "There. Done."

The girls climbing down from the bed, all three of them took in the surroundings. Max's bed on one end of the room with the photo wall, the opposite end having a futon and a mixture of art and band posters along with a pennant Max had gotten with her dad at a hockey game. A plant sat by one window with a small cube storage shelf in-between it and the desk, the contents a mixture of film cartridges, DVDs, and books. Flopping down onto the futon sofa, Max took everything in as Chloe joined her while Rachel stood by the door with her hands on her hips. The three girls had enjoyed spending the day together, and now that the last real task of the day was done, Max wanted to do nothing more than relax and take a breath. _Today's been such a crazy day, but it is_ so cool _to have Chloe back in my life again. Not to mention Rachel, who is being an absolute sweetie. I wonder what kind of photo shoot we'll wind up doing?_ Max thought as she pulled out a small prescription bottle from her camera bag.

"Whazzat?" Chloe asked, peering down at the bottle.

"Hydroxyzine. For my anxiety – I have to take it regularly, four times a day," Max explained, popping a single pill into her mouth and dry-swallowing, "You have _not_ seen an anxiety attack until you see me without any of these in my system. Wowser, it gets crazy."

 _"_ Dude, you need something else with which to medicate," Chloe said as she reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a baggie with some joints in it and a Zippo lighter, "Rach, wanna blaze?"

"Chloe, you can't do that here!" Max exclaimed, eyes wide as Chloe stuck a joint between her parted lips, "A-At least _not in my room_."

"Chicken."

"Am _not_ , Chloe. I just… I don't want to get into any trouble on my _first_ day here at Blackwell."

"Chlobear," Rachel said in a soothing tone as she gently took the joint out from between Chloe's lips, "Give Max a break, and you _do_ know better. Shit, I live here in the dorm too and _I_ don't toke in my room. And I don't let you do it, either, as you are perfectly aware."

"Pfft, fine," Chloe said with a shrug of resignation as she pocketed her weed, Rachel keeping the confiscated joint for herself, "Hey! How about we all head up to the lighthouse and chill? You and Rach could, well, scout the place for your shoot and I can blaze up there. Ye?"

Max and Rachel looked at one another with grins on their faces before they simultaneously looked over to Chloe, who shrank within herself under their amused gazes.

"What?"

 **Author's Note –**

 **Welcome to Arcadia Bay, where** _ **everything is fine and nothing hurts.**_

 **No, for real, this is gonna be a cool AU to do. I've always wondered what it would be like if Max and Chloe went to school together, just like Max herself, so I thought I would give it a shot.**

 **Didn't expect to write a 7,000+ worded first chapter, though. That kinda caught me by surprise – didn't think I had lengthy chapters in me anymore.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it! Be kind and leave a review, mebbeh? ;)**

 **Stay hella, Cinnamon Rolls! 3 :***


	2. Chapter 2

" **Is She With You?" (Wonder Woman theme) from BvS OST**

"Chloe, I don't know about this…," Max said as she looked in the mirror of Chloe's bathroom, checking out her butt, "I feel silly."

"Dude, what are you talking about? You are Maximus Regina – you've got this. Plus, 'dat ass'!" Chloe replied, scrutinizing Max's appearance.

Sporting a pink tank-top with the word "Jane" and a doe on it, Max would normally say that she looks how she usually has looked. The _big_ exception today, however, were the distressed leather jeans Rachel had let her borrow and Chloe had all-but demanded she at least try on. Once she had put them on, much to Max's current dismay, Chloe now was goading her into wearing them to school. _Ehh, I don't know about this… I mean, this is me_ kinda _but I'm just not feeling it_ , Max thought as she turned around and simply stood in front of the mirror.

"Chloe, for reals, I do _not_ know about this," Max restated, a faint grimace on her face that went a sudden, vibrant shade of scarlet when the flash of a camera went off. Turning around, Max saw Chloe with her Polaroid camera and her heart dropped into her stomach, "This…This is happening, isn't it?"

"Hella yes, it is. C'mon, Max, let your inner punk rock grrrl come out!"

"I'm already fairly punk rock, Chlo."

"Agreed, but this time we crank the shiz up to _eleven_!" Chloe exclaimed before handing the instant photo to Max, "It's still developing, but seriously, you need to understand just how badass you are…and how much more you can be. I'm just tryin' to give you some hella good advice, y'know."

"And pressure me into wearing leather jeans to school."

"That, too," Chloe said with a wink before hugging Max when the pink-haired girl visibly deflated a little, "Hey, if anyone gives you shit Rachel and I will have your back. Plus, Kate might even chime in now that you befriended her yesterday. She's a little uptight sometimes, but cool. Remind you of someone…?"

"I'm not uptight!" Max said, aghast at the insinuation, pointing to her head of pink hair and piercings, "Do I actually seem uptight to you?"

"…More like you're closeted a bit, the shyness from your tween years still hella poppin' up every now and then. It's not an issue, but I think there's room for better self-expression."

"How's _this_ for self-expression?" Max asked before giving Chloe the finger.

Chloe chuckled a little before setting Max to stand directly in front of the mirror again, guiding the shorter girl with hands on her shoulders. She wanted Max to thrive in Blackwell, to grow. Taking small steps back were going to happen, she knew; the fact was that Chloe simply wanted Max to feel free to be herself _and_ try new things. _She's looking dope as fuck, but it's out of her comfort zone. We need to hella smash that glass ceiling and get her into new things, get her to explore outside of what's comfy for her. Jeans and hoodies will only get you so far, Maximus._

"Oh yeah, b-t-dubs, no hoodie today. It'd clash with the jeans," Chloe mentioned off-handedly, Max looking over her shoulder at the tall, blue-haired punk with a worry line creasing her forehead, "Max, relax. You need to do this. Trust in the hella and it will never let you down."

"Hella, huh?" Max asked, a wry smirk on her face as she took a look in the mirror, "Sure. Why the fuck not. I'll show up in leather jeans and just warm under the hot glares I'll likely get from Victoria. And by hot I mean _scathing_."

"Man, that bitch'll flip when you show up like this," Chloe remarked as they left the bathroom and went back into her room to get their stuff for school, "By the by, you never _did_ say what you thought of my place? I am such offend, Caulfield. Very hurt. So broken."

Max laughed and patted Chloe on the back before slinging her camera bag across her shoulder. She honestly loved what Chloe had done with her room. True, it looked like a punk rock disaster of some kind had gone through her room like a tornado, but it was cool. _Rebellious, like her_ , Max thought, though she was a little disheartened to see the height chart scrawled over. Reminders of William littered the room, from photos to memories – every instance was a pang of not only grief over Chloe losing him, but hurt in reminding Max of how they had lost touch. _I'm here now, though, so I need to focus on that. Chloe and I mended fences a year ago, but seeing this… It feels like the wounds were torn open all over again. All wounds need time to heal. When will hers?_

"I love what you've done with it. Very anti-establishment meets angst. Wow," Max said as Chloe grabbed her book bag, "Make sure the straps are tight. I don't want to have to turn Delilah around so we can go grab your bag again. Though it was pretty funny."

"Dude, don't remind me of that. It was hella embarrassing," Chloe said with a grimace, Max reminding her of how she had lost her bag when she opted to get a ride home with Max rather than drive her own truck. _At least it got Max over here so she could wind up spending the night. Maybe tonight we'll go to the lighthouse with Rachel and check out possible photo shoot locales. It'll be so dope._

* * *

Arriving at Blackwell with a little time to spare, thanks in no small part to the two girls skipping out on breakfast save for coffee, Max and Chloe hung out at Chloe's truck to wait on Rachel. Lighting up a cigarette as Max popped her first pill of anti-anxiety medication, Chloe looked at her BFF with concern. _Her anxiety is_ that _bad? She has to take a pill even when the morning so far has been nothing but chill? Goddamn_ , Chloe thought as she shook her head slightly and took a drag. Blowing out a smoke ring as Max put away her pill bottle, Chloe sidled up to Max and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You okay?" Chloe asked, worry etched onto her face.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just daily routine, is all," Max reassured her, smiling as she did so, "I've gotten used to it, to be honest. Sometimes, though, I wonder how bad my anxiety would get if I didn't take the pills for a day or two. Crazy-bad, probably."

"Yeahhh, you probably shouldn't pull something stupid like that."

"Hey, girls!" Rachel called out to the twosome as she walked down from the courtyard sidewalk to greet them, "How's things?"

"Nothing to complain about here, except maybe _these_ ," Max said, indicating the leather jeans she was wearing.

"Lemme guess – Chlobear talked you into it, right?" Rachel said with an amused grin on her face as she tucked some loose hair behind her ear, her long hair in a long ponytail, "Chloe's always like that, pushing shit on people."

"Hey!" Chloe said, taking offense to the insinuation

"Well, you _do_ sometimes," Rachel said, shrugging, "But they look dope _as fuck_ on you, Maxi. You'll be fine."

"T-Thanks," Max replied, blushing a little under the radiant smile on Rachel's face, "I just don't know how I feel about them, is all. Is this _really_ me?"

"Of course it isn't," Chloe interjected before quickly following it up, seeing the look of awestruck horror on Max's face, "Max, that's the point. The _entire_ point. Going outside of how you look at yourself and trying something new. How do you think I got my blue hair, or my sleeve tat? Experimentation. Being bold, and giving something a try when you might normally not. Look, I'm not trying to be a bitch; I just want you to get some confidence, is all. You're hella amazeballs, and it should be reflected sometimes in how you dress."

The rest of whatever their conversation might have been was cut off when an RV rolled into the parking lot and parked in the far corner, sitting idle for a minute before the engine was finally switched off. Chloe sighed and Rachel grinned, leaving Max perplexed as a tattooed guy came out of the side door and walked their way. _Who's this skeezeball?_ Max asked herself before raising an eyebrow when Rachel walked up to the guy and kissed him on the cheek. _Oh, it's Rachel's skeezeball. Wowser._

 _"_ Nice to see you too, my lioness," the guy said before he looked over in Chloe and Max's direction, "Chloe. Who's the new girl?"

"This is my friend, Max," Rachel replied before Chloe could get a word in, "She and Chloe are total BFFs from years ago. She just moved back to come to school here."

"Oh. Interesting," the guy said before offering a hand, "Frank."

"U-Uh, hi…?" Max said, half-questioning, as she took the hand for a barely-there handshake before quickly withdrawing her hand, "So, um, you and Rachel are…?"

"He's my boyfriend, yes," Rachel said with a smirk, "Like I'd walk up to a random stranger and make out or whatever, Maxi."

"I've seen you dance in your bra and panties when you get drunk enough," Chloe interjected, eyebrow quirked as Frank glared at her for a second, "What? She _does_ do that."

 _"…_ Be that as it may, my girl and I are going to have some alone time before classes start, so we will see you two later," Frank said before he and Rachel walked off hand-in-hand.

Max watched them leave, watched them head into the RV, and shuddered. Chloe looked over at her and snickered a little bit as the look of revulsion was evident on Max's face. _She has_ no _idea_ , Chloe thought as she took a drag off her cigarette before offering it to Max. Max passed on the opportunity, a slight wave-off sufficing, and Chloe shrugged before she brought the smoke back to her lips once more.

"Wanna head inside after I finish this?" Chloe asked, leaning against the truck with her hands tucked into her jacket pockets, cigarette dangling from one corner of her mouth.

" _Please_ ," Max replied, sticking her tongue out in an imitation of gagging, "That…That was so gross. Is Rachel seriously dating that guy? He looks like a walking meth lab."

"You're not wrong on that, but Frank can be okay," Chloe offered with a slight chuckle, "He's the local dealer. Pot, shrooms, booze, and hard stuff, too – Frank deals it all out to us underage folk and the peeps in town who need a fix. Shit, that spot over where he parked is practically his simply by imminent domain, he's here so fucking often. That's who Nathan gets all his dope from, and where I get my weed."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with someone like that," Max said with a grimace, Chloe just shrugging in response while she snuffed out the butt of her cigarette, "C-Can we go inside? I think I'm getting contact skeeviness just by being in the same vicinity as Frank…"

"Sure, Maximus. Lead the way."

Heading up the steps onto the quad, a small amount of time before the first bell rang, Max and Chloe chilled on the steps with the skaters. Chloe talking shop with a boy named Justin, Max listened in on their conversation half-heartedly while staring off into space. Her meds starting to kick in, she gradually felt more at ease…especially since there was no sign of Frank as Rachel came up from the parking lot to join them. Keeping her opinion to herself, Max smiled warmly at Rachel but internally cringed when she saw the hickey Rachel was openly sporting on her neck. _Gross_ , Max thought to herself. When the first bell rang, Max felt more relieved than anything that she could take her mind off Frank and Rachel's togetherness with class as she headed inside while Rachel and Chloe remained on the steps with Justin and the other skaters.

* * *

Chloe slipped on her gym clothes, the sleeves of her Blackwell t-shirt cut off long ago as she had turned it into a makeshift tank-top while Max got dressed next to her in the girls' locker room. Glancing over briefly, Chloe took in Max's lean body and found herself blushing slightly, though she had no real clue as to why she would blush at the sight of Max in her bra and panties. _Pfft, it's just Max. Dunno why I'd get all red in the face and shit_ , Chloe thought with a shrug in spite of admiring the view a little more than she would likely admit. While Max was not ripped, she was lean and it was clear that she had been up to some sort of physical activity while in Seattle.

"Damn, Max. Lookin' shredded almost," Chloe mentioned in passing as they finished getting ready for gym class, "Yoga or some hippie shit like that?"

"…A self-defense class my dad wanted me to take. Y'know, what with being in such a big city like Seattle and all," Max replied with a shrug as she tied her athletic shoes, Chloe looking down at her own cheap sneakers in comparison to Max's high-end footwear, "Some weird mix of kickboxing and martial arts."

"Damn. So, um, you're like a ninja?"

"I don't think so, Chloe," Max said in amusement before she passed the punk on the way out to the gym, "Any idea what today'll be?"

"Friday's are typically dodgeball."

"Oh… Shit. I hate that game."

"You _hate_ dodgeball?"

"It's… It's such a mean, nasty game. People always aim for your face or just try and hit you as hard as you can."

"Hate to break it to you, but Blackwell uses rubber balls, too. Not the nerf ones."

"Are you cereal?" Max asked, jaw dropping a little, as they entered the gym, "Wowser. It's like they _want_ people sent to the nurse's office… Fuck my life."

Max knew her being the new girl made her an easy target, and a most likely one at that. Groaning as she stood in line with the rest of the students in the class, she rolled her eyes when she saw Victoria peer over at her. _Great – at least I know of_ one _person who likely wants to smash my face in. No…,_ Max thought as she saw the other girls Victoria ran with look over at her, too, _Make that at least_ three _people who are out for my blood. This is bullshit._ Listening as the instructor divided up the class, Max found some relief in that Chloe was on the same team as her. Kate was, too, but she seemed even more hesitant about being in a game of dodgeball than Max was. Watching from the other side of the half-court line as Victoria and her girl-gang divided their attention between herself and Kate, Max caught Chloe's attention.

"Don't just back me up, Chloe," Max said, jerking her chin in Kate's direction, "I think Victoria is out for Kate's blood, too."

"Roger roger," Chloe said right before the gym instructor blew the whistle and promptly sat down on the bleachers while students scrambled from opposite ends of the basketball court to nab one of the precious dodgeballs lined up along the half-court marker.

Chloe managed to grab two and tossed one to Max before the girls moved over to where Kate stood with her guard up. Winking at the anxious blonde, Max held the ball up so that it covered her face from just underneath the eyes and down. Chloe, meanwhile, was palming her own ball one-handed while she looked over the rest of their "team"; Warren had managed to wrench a ball from Logan's fingertips as they had met at the half-court line simultaneously, while Brooke had elected to just back herself against the wall rather than charge forward like the rest of them. Dana Ward, meanwhile, stood about halfway on their side with her hands raised to her chest, ready to catch a ball if one was tossed her way.

The first volley between the two teams yielded in no one being taken out as dodgeballs flew and missed every person targeted. Max had held onto her ball, opting to use it as a shield when Victoria had tried to nail her right off the bat with a headshot; bouncing the ball off into the bleachers with her deflection, Max grinned at Victoria while the pixie-haired blonde fumed at being denied. _She must_ really _be used to people being intimidated by her_ , Max thought as she aimed and launched her ball at one of Victoria's minions while the blonde went after her ball, nailing the fashionable brunette in the stomach with enough force that she failed to catch the ball as it bounced off her. Hearing the girl curse once she got her wind back, the instructor promptly told the girl she was "out" and Chloe cheered Max on, having struck a victory for their side.

"Woo! Go, Max!" Chloe hollered as she bounced a ball away with one of her own, catching it after it went straight into the air. While it did not count as an "out", the spare ball still meant more ammo for their side as she tossed it to Dana Ward. "C'mon! We can get these fuckers, serve them up some payback for last Friday!"

Chloe's rallying cry seemed to stir something up on their side; Brooke stepped up from the back of their side of the court and held her hands up to her chest as Dana had, ready as she could be to catch anything thrown at her. With Max's ball, Dana's, and Chloe's, they had an advantage as Victoria had been taking her time getting down from the bleachers; Max and Chloe's side had three balls active to the other side's two, with one belonging to Nathan Prescott and the other to the blonde minion of Victoria's. The two seemed to realize they were the only ones armed and buddied up, leaving the others on their team defenseless.

Max took out Logan with a hard shot, hitting the jock in the knee with enough force that he fell forward from the impact. Not paying attention to the bleachers, Max did not see the ball coming as Victoria hefted her dodgeball as hard as she could; nailing Max in the face just before Chloe could block it with her own outstretched ball, Max felt something warm and wet eject from her nose as she fell backwards and landed on her butt. Lying on the gym floor as Chloe dropped her ball and made a dead sprint towards Victoria, the pixie blonde now seemingly running for her life after a brief victory, Max touched her fingers to her nose and winced as she brought them level with her eyes and saw blood. _I hate dodgeball_ , Max thought as she slowly got to her feet, her head a little hazy from being hit by the rubber projectile. Walking over to her team's side of the bleachers, Max saw the brunette she had knocked out and the jock point at her and laugh; flipping them both off with the double-bird, Max slumped in her seat while the gym instructor tried to restore order to the class as Chloe was chasing Victoria around in circles, the blonde screaming as though she were about to be murdered…which was fair when Chloe's defensiveness towards Max was taken into consideration.

"Get over here!" Chloe yelled at Victoria as she ran after the other girl, a menacing growl to her voice as she unwittingly quoted from _Mortal Kombat_.

"Teacher! Teacher, tell the dog to quit barking!" Victoria screeched, losing speed as Chloe was both the taller and faster of the two, "Someone call her off!"

"Chloe!" Max shouted, immediately bringing Chloe to a halt as the girl stopped to look over at her friend. Running over, panting a little, Chloe put her hands down to her knees and examined Max's bloody nose.

"Shit, Max! She got you good. That bitch-"

"Can get what'll be coming to her some other time," Max said, her head lifted up to staunch the flow of blood as much as possible, "Um, could you take me to the nurse's office? I think I've gym'd myself outta commission."

"Sure," Chloe said, helping Max up as Kate came running over, concern all over her face, "S'okay, Kate. I'll take her. Besides, I think teach's about to call this game done. He's reading the riot act to Victoria. Look."

* * *

Max sat in her dorm room alone and pissed off, nursing the bloodied nose she had received at the hands of Victoria with an ice pack and some mild painkillers. _I'm lucky my nose isn't broken, goddammit,_ Max thought with a grimace as a slight twinge of pain came from instinctively breathing through her injured nose. Wincing, she tenderly placed the pack against her nose and let out an angry huff of air through gritted teeth. Why did Victoria have to be like that? Was Victoria over-compensating for something? Max kept asking herself those questions only to jump a little when someone knocked at her door.

" _What_?" Max barked, wincing again at a fresh lance of pain in her nose.

"Uh…," Chloe started to reply as she cracked open the door and peeked her head through, "You gonna kill me?"

"Huh? N-No, Chloe. I'm just pissed off about this. My second day here and I already am missing out on the majority of the day," Max said with a careful sigh, trying to minimize the movement of her face, "Sorry for the angst."

"Nah, s'cool. I figured you would be hella pissed," Chloe replied as she stepped inside and flopped down onto the couch opposite from where Max sat on her bed, "How's the nose?"

"A little swollen, and painful, but at least the bleeding's stopped. For fucking cereal, is Victoria _always_ such a bitch?"

Chloe was left a little speechless at how livid Max was; both in the containing of her anger, and the expressing of it, Max seemed to radiate with a fierceness that kind of blew Chloe away. _I never_ have _seen Max pissed before, let alone Max in the present day,_ Chloe thought as she eased over from the futon to sit beside her friend, a hand reassuringly on the pink-haired girl's knee. What Max needed was someone to talk her down, calm her down. Chloe could do that, or at least she hoped she could.

"Vicky's always been a mean girl, ever since she got here she has been a snot. You're…and do _not_ take this the wrong way because I don't feel like getting punched, but you're fresh meat. She wants to make an impression, show that she's top bee-yotch, y'know?"

"…How do you put up with it?" Max asked, her shoulders relaxing a little as Chloe allowed herself a very brief sigh of relief, "I mean, well, you're pretty alpha, Chloe. Why let her be…like _that_?"

"She bothers me, I bother her, and we both break off," Chloe said with a shrug as Max continued to visibly relax, "But she doesn't go out of her way to attack me. Today in dodgeball was fucked up. She shouldn't have done that…"

"No, she shouldn't have…," Max said before looking over at Chloe with a quizzical expression on her face, "Wait. Don't you have class-?"

"I'm skippin' to hang with my homie. If you want the company, that is."

" _Of course_ , I'd love for you to hang out here with me. You can fetch me drinks and snacks from the vending machines in the lounge," Max teased before wincing as she had crinkled her nose when she smiled, a fresh wave of pain lancing through her injured nose.

"Sure thing. I'll hella hook you up," Chloe said with a wink before seeing the imploring look on Max's face, "Wait, you mean right _now?_ "

"I'll have a Pepsi and some cookies, please. Chocolate chip, if they have them."

"Meanie."

"Brat."

"Whiner."

"Jerk."

The two girls laughed for a bit before Max made a grunting sound from the pain in her nose, Chloe picking up on that as her cue to go and fetch Max's requests.

"Be right back with your sugar supply, 'My Maximus'," Chloe said, getting up from the bed to graciously bow before her friend and head out the door.

Chloe wandered the empty hallway, traipsing about with a smile on her face. In spite of the events leading up to the situation, she was happy to be spending the day with Max. _Especially without school_ , Chloe thought before getting a text message just as she reached the vending machine area of the lounge on Max's floor.

 **Max: Make it a Cherry Pepsi**

 **Chloe: Gotcha**

 **Max: Do they have the cookies?**

 **Chloe: Max, chill. I just got in here, dude!**

 **Max: :3**

 **Chloe: NO EMOJI**

Max grinned before switching her phone off, wincing once more from the pain as she tenderly checked her nose. _Good, the blood's dried up. No more nosebleed for thee, Max,_ she thought while lying back onto the bed. Running her hands through her pink hair to kill time, Max sat up after a few seconds and got out of the bed. She was antsy and still a little peeved at having been the victim of Victoria's bullying. _I still can't believe she actually_ aimed for my face _… Oh no, wait, I_ can _now._ Sighing, Max figured her thought at a "clean slate" without the drama was pretty much a delusion at this point and walked over to her desk. Grabbing her Polaroid camera, Max went to the wall mirror and took a snapshot of herself as a reminder of what had occurred. Good or bad, after all, it was a memory to Max and she intended to put it up on the wall along with all the other pictures.

"Not every day is going to be unicorn farts and magic rainbows, Caulfield," Max mumbled to herself as Chloe returned with beverages and snacks, "Hey, Chloe, do you want to get out of here? I'm excused for the day, not confined to quarters."

"Hella yes!" Chloe exclaimed, thrusting the goods into Max's camera bag just as Max had grabbed it, "We can head off to one of my hella cool hangout spots, dude! You'll love it!"

"Do you… Do you want to go grab Rachel, see if she wants to come?"

"Nah. She's probably busy with some art crap or photography shit," Chloe said before looking up at Max a little awkwardly, "No offense. Photography is cool and all, but it's just not my thing."

"No offense taken. C'mon, let's get out of here."

* * *

"Welcome to American Rust, my home away from hell," Chloe said as she stretched her arms out for Max to take in the junkyard surrounding them.

"Raw and rough. It suits you," Max said, sizing the place up. She liked the old boat that was a short walk away. _Always a pirate, eh, Chloe?_ "Is your home life _that_ bad? I mean, you do have David Madsen for a step-"

"Don't _even_ finish that with…with _that_ word. He's my mom's husband? Fine. But he's not…not _that_ to me. 'Kay?"

"Gotcha," Max said as she wandered off to take some pictures before noticing Chloe pull out something from the waistband of her jeans, "Chloe, is that a _gun_? Are you for cereal?"

"Never change, Caulfield, and why yes it _is_ a gun. Very astute, nerd."

"Chloe… Why do you need a gun? In Arcadia Bay of all places?"

"…Let's go chill up on that boat and maybe I'll dish."

Max followed Chloe to the small hill right next to the boat and helped her friend with a wooden plank that allowed them to cross over to the deck of the abandoned ship. Sitting on a lawn chair opposite Chloe, after discarding of the beer bottle and random litter in the chair's vicinity, Max sat quietly while keeping an eye on her friend and the sidearm she was carrying. Max hated guns. _Hated_ them. They freaked her out, so to see her best friend with one felt like a contradiction. Leaning forward in her seat, brushing some hair out of her face, Max took a deep breath and exhaled to catch Chloe's interest away from cradling the revolver in her lap.

"So? I'm listening, Chlo," Max said, hoping to start a conversation.

"…It happened a few weeks ago, b-before you got here. Some… Ugh, I fucking don't know if I wanna talk about it, Max. It's just…," Chloe said, setting the handgun on a makeshift table as she held her head in her hands. Feeling Max put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, Chloe looked up and flashed her friend a feeble, half-hearted grin, "…A'ight. Look, there's a reason I steer clear of Nathan Prescott and want you to do the same. Dude's dangerous, and not just in a tweaker way. I'm… I owe my local dealer hella cash, and one night I ran into Nathan in some shithole bar that didn't card me…"

Max let Chloe catch her breath, and her nerves, not wanting to push the blue-haired girl any further than needed. Keeping her hand on Chloe's shoulder, Max gave it a faint squeeze before moving it down to rub the other girl's back.

"…I thought it would be an easy score, y'know? He walked in and was flashing cash to anyone who would look. I looked at his money and figured that if I laughed at his rich kid shit I'd walk out with at least _some_ cash in hand. Well, turns out the shit-prick dosed me…put something in my beer. Next thing I remember is waking up in his dorm room with that sicko pointing a camera at me as he crawled towards me…"

"Holy _shit_ , Chloe! That is messed up!" Max exclaimed, visibly reddening in the face as her shock quickly turned to anger. "What then?"

"I got the fuck outta there, dude! I think I kicked something on the way out, but I bailed as quickly as I could. Look, there's nothing more to it than that. So yeah, stay the fuck away from him," Chloe said, leveling a warning glare at Max before pulling out a beer from a nearby cooler, "Drink?"

"Yuck, and this isn't over. We are _not_ done with this," Max said with a stern tone before clamping a hand over her mouth; in shock over what had happened to her friend mere weeks before she had returned, Max wondered about the situation, "…Wait. Chloe, does anyone-"

"Just you. And that's how it'll stay, m'kay?" Chloe asked, rolling her eyes as she sighed, "Look, I told you. Just you. I…I don't want to talk about it anymore, a'ight? I just want to chill here, sip on some beer, and spend time with my friend… Oh, fuck, Max! Dude, your nose!"

Max sniffled and smelled a coppery tang. Sliding her hand up, she felt a small, warm trickle run down her fingers and swore under her breath before grabbing a tissue she had in her back pocket. Sighing as the nosebleed resumed for the moment, she tilted her head up and closed her eyes. The day had started off well enough, but had rapidly turned to shit for her. First, she got pegged by Victoria in the face with a dodgeball, and now… _Chloe was attacked, and nobody knows except for her and…and Nathan. That is seriously messed up! How could she not go to the cops, or-or tell_ someone _? Why wouldn't she tell Rachel, at least, or me before now? Now I know why she has the gun, at least. Wowser..._ Max apprehensively lifted the tissue and smiled a little at the lack of a trickle resuming with her easing off on the pressure applied to her nose.

"So, what does Max Caulfield do now that she's all grown up? I mean, aside from ride a badass Vespa and get nailed in the face with dodgeballs?" Chloe asked, forcing the conversation in a more lighthearted direction with her teasing.

"Oh, you know me. I party _all night long_."

"Dude, whatever."

"I take pictures, Chloe. Of everything that catches my eye. I love seeing the world through my lens. It makes me feel less lonely, more occupied. Idle hands and all that…"

"I gotcha. You know what you need? One of those digital cameras you can hook up to shit. Like, plug it in to the Vespa and just record yourself cruising. Some gonzo-style photography. That'd be hella dope."

Max and Chloe eventually got tired of sitting on their decommissioned ship, opting to leave it and venture out further into the junkyard. At one point, Chloe had requested for Max to fetch some other beer bottles so they could do some shooting practice; declining with emphasis, Max had instead taken a picture of Chloe wielding the gun in her hand with the other hand on her hip. Smiling a little wildly as she spotted Max lining up her shot, Chloe had holstered the sidearm in the waistband of her jeans when she walked over to Max. Taking the photo out of her friend's hands, Chloe had shook it and waited a little impatiently for the instant picture to develop.

"Man, these things take fucking forever! I totally forgot about that. I… I haven't really paid much attention to stuff like this since, well, since Dad died…," Chloe said, a hint of sadness in her voice as she passed the photo back to Max.

"Patience is key for any good photographer. Especially if you're analog like me," Max replied, showing Chloe the developing photo as it began to come to life before jumping when Rachel Amber came out from behind a decrepit refrigerator to jump out and scare the two of them, "Holy shit!"

"Maxie, you're on repeat," Rachel said with a chuckle as she put her arms around the other girls' shoulders, "C'mon, you didn't think that you could hang here without me _eventually_ showing up, did you?"

"Dude, _Rachel_ , that was seriously _not cool_ ," Chloe said, flashing the revolver tucked in her jeans before letting out a snort, "…What the fuck kept you? I figured you would've crashed our little kumbaya moment a while back."

"Mar-… Mr. Jefferson wanted to go over photo shoot ideas. His…His approach for a new project, well, I had to turn down. It was, umm, a little creepy. Bondage-y type of stuff. Duct tape and shit. Weird, right?"

"Wow," Max said, eyes wide at the visual image of Rachel bound by tape in a variety of fashions, "I didn't think he was into stuff like that, what with his portfolio basically on display at school."

"I _know_ , right? Like, it totes came out of left field," Rachel said, pulling Max in a little closer, "I mean, we've done a little risqué stuff before, but this felt almost pornographic or fetishy. Not my thing, y'know?"

"Okay, um, I need to go take a short walk," Max abruptly said, a slight cringe on her face.

"Whoa, you okay?" Chloe inquired, reaching out to console a clearly-disoriented Max. Gently brushing Chloe's advance off with a flash of a smile and nod, Max head off. "Well, uh, okay then. Go decompress or whatever. We'll still be here."

Max headed off on her own, pulling her hoodie on a little more tightly as she wandered the junkyard. Finding out first about Nathan, and _then_ what Mr. Jefferson had in mind for a shoot with Rachel, Max was a little taken aback and shook up. _What the fuck is up with all the weird shit, let alone that it's hitting me all at once? Wowser, just what is going down at Blackwell that I don't know about? I thought moving here, reconnecting with Chloe and everything, would be a good thing? Could…Could I have been wrong…?_ Max thought as she found a tree stump on the edge of the junkyard and sat down. Leaning up against the stump, Max tugged the hood over her head and let out a deep breath; the momentary isolation and tranquility of the place brought a sense of calm to her that seemed to ease up the mounting tension that she had felt.

"Seriously, though – what the _actual_ crap?" Max asked herself, wondering aloud in a puzzled voice, "Did the world just go upside-down while I was knocked in the face with a dodgeball?"

Max was about to take a picture of the vista before her when her phone went off; pulling out her smartphone, Max shook her head wryly when she saw a new text from Chloe.

 **Chloe: Hey. For real, you ok?**

 **Max: _**

 **Chloe: NO EMOJI**

 **Chloe: Seriously, Max. Are you alright? You DID get knocked on the head pretty hard, on top of my drama and Rachel's…whatever the fuck that is. Creepy, right?**

 **Max: SUPER-Creepy. I've never seen any work of Mr. Jefferson's that was along what Rachel was discussing. Is…Is that normal of him to ask a STUDENT something like that?**

 **Chloe: Lemme include Rachel, make this a group text.**

Max waited for a moment before a notification letting her know that Rachel had joined their little group had popped up before texting again.

 **Max: Rachel, has Mr. Jefferson asked for anything like that before? Do you know?**

 **Rachel: Dude, that totes came outta nowhere! I just looked at him funny and was like "Uh, no…?" He seemed a little upset, but kept whatever was on his mind to himself. Guy's an enigma sometimes, I swear.**

 **Max: You sound like you know him more than most students, the way you talk.**

 **Chloe: She totally slept with him, Max.**

 **Max: Chloe! WTF?!**

 **Rachel: …**

 **Max: OMG, you DID?**

 **Rachel: It… It was just the ONE TIME, Max. Chill, okay? Nobody outside the three of us knows for certs that I did, and I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind.**

 **Max: My lips are sealed, but… Wowser.**

Switching her phone off, Max rested her head against the tree trunk and looked up into the clear, blue sky. _What did I just insert myself into?_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 **This one's a little shorter than the first entry, but I feel that I'm leaving it on a note where the story can branch off from there so I feel good about it.**

 **It's been a** _ **day**_ **, Cinnamon Rolls.**

 **Look to my latest Journal Entry up on Tumblr, if you're interested. There's just too much writing in it to copy-paste here.**

 **Stay Hella!**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Two Coffins" by Against Me!**

"No thanks, Chlo. I'm good," Max said, sitting in Chloe's room on a Saturday morning as the sunlight played through the worn American flag beside the bed.

Stretched out beside her, Chloe shrugged a little before taking the joint all for herself, relaxed and in positive spirits. With David on duty until late in the evening and her mom pulling a double shift at Two Whales, she and Max had the run of the house. _I'll break you out of the remnants of that old shell yet, Caulfield_ , Chloe thought with a faint grin as she drew in the smoke of her joint and inhaled before blowing out a single smoke ring. Rachel had been a no-show, wanting to spend time with Frank, and while it had initially rubbed her a little the wrong way the opportunity she now had to spend more alone time with Max made her happy. _God, when was the last time I actually felt this good? Max has been back for a week now, and the days have just flown by, really._

"Chlo?"

"Mmm…?" Chloe asked, snapping out of her thoughts as she realized that Max's face was hovering inches above her own. The proximity left her a little red-faced and she turned her head slightly to one side so as to avoid the intensity she increasingly found in Max's eyes. Something about those eyes triggered a bashfulness in her that Chloe did not realize she had. It made her feel uneasy, vulnerable.

"Just wonder where you spaced off to, s'all. That's normally my gig."

"Oh. Just thinking how hella amazeballs it's been, having you back," Chloe said as nonchalantly as she could while sitting up. Tugging her beanie down a little more, hoping Max did not catch the slight flush of her cheeks, she hid her face a little by playing with her blue locks of hair, "I missed you, Max."

"I missed you, too. We really haven't talked about it in-person since I've been back, huh? All that time where we were…were…"

"Not talking? Yeah, it's kinda been skipped," Chloe said, a slight pang in her chest making her look away again as she thought of all those years lost because of her bitterness, because of Max's trepidation, "…I'm sorry."

"Why? We _both_ didn't call or write, Chloe."

"Yeah, but I started it, yo. I… I fucked up, alright?" Chloe admitted in a mildly defensive tone, "I let my rage out on my best friend."

"You were…going through a lot. I got upset, too. Just not in the same way. I-I didn't think you wanted to be friends anymore…"

Getting up from the bed, Max played with the strings of her hoodie as she walked around Chloe's room. Sporting jean shorts, her sneakers, a plain red tank-top, and her hoodie, Max screwed up her lips to one side. She knew there was still a lingering awkwardness between herself and Chloe, in spite of _all_ the other girl had shared with her; part of it was her own doing, and she felt bad for it, with the other part being Chloe's excitable tendency to distract them both from a serious conversation via her friend's idea of "fun".

"Of course I still wanted to be friends, man! I was just… Everything came crashing down at once and I just didn't cope in the best way, y'know?" Chloe cried out, getting up from the bed to catch Max by the shoulder. Spinning her friend around, Max was surprised by the sudden vulnerability in her friend's voice, "I never meant to lose you!"

"You _never_ lost me, Chloe," Max said, placing a hand on Chloe's cheek to wipe away the budding tear, "Not really. I thought about you all the time. Wowser, I wish we'd had this talk when we first started speaking to each other again, instead of now after a year or so. It feels…"

"Hella awkward as fuck?"

"Yeah," Max said with a little giggle escaping her throat, "And silly."

Taking Chloe's hands in her own, Max folded her fingers so that she was firmly gripping the slender, blue-nailed fingers.

* * *

Max watched as Chloe took off, dropping her at the Blackwell Academy parking lot while Max had no doubt she would end up doing something that could likely get her into trouble. Shaking her head in amusement at the numerous ideas that sprung to mind, Max sighed when she thought of their brief conversation about why they had stayed silent towards one another for so long. _We never_ really _talked about it – we just played catch-up and eventually just flowed back into a comfortable groove,_ Max thought as she turned and head up the steps to the campus quad, _God, why bring that up now? It literally makes_ no _sense. Then again, it had to pop up some time. Fuck!_ Kicking a nearby empty soda bottle in frustration, Max huffed a little and picked up the pace towards the girls' dormitory. After the awkwardness of her and Chloe's "talk", Max just wanted to escape to her room and be left alone for the day.

"Whoa, Max! Watch it, yeah?" a voice cried out as Max nearly barreled into someone with her head lowered. Looking up, startled, Max saw Rachel Amber and Kate Marsh standing by the gate to the girls' dorm and stopped in her tracks.

"Wowser! I-I am so, _so_ sorry, you two!" Max gasped, her shoulders slumping as yet she fumbled again, the first being the morning with Chloe and how everything had ended up feeling stalled, "Um, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh?" Kate asked, walking over to place a hand on Max's shoulder, "You okay, Max?"

"…Ugh, not really. Chloe and I… It's complicated."

Letting Kate lead her to a bench on the far side of the dormitory courtyard while Rachel took off, likely to Max that she was heading off to hang with Chloe, Max took a seat next to Kate and placed her hands palms-up in her lap. She looked at the faint lines and wondered about her life, how things had come to be. Sensing that she was being watched, even if by a friend, Max stiffened a little and clenched her small hands. _Find your chill zone, Max. Pick a spot in your mind like the doctor said and just go there. Breathe, Max. Breathe._

"Max?"

"Oh, uh, sorry," Max said, noting the concern in Kate's voice as she glanced over at the kind girl, "I tend to…drift when I'm feeling uneasy."

"Oh," Kate replied, non-plussed as she just smiled in response, "To each their own. I like to pray when uncertainty enters my life. I find it offers me a sense of peace and clarity."

"Kate… I-I had a talk. With my friend, Chloe, and it got incredibly awkward," Max gushed out, her restraint gone, "See, we didn't talk to each other for quite a while and now that just got brought back up and I'm feeling all these mixed emotions about it."

"Okay. So you need someone to confide in?"

"Exactly."

"I'm all ears, Max. We're friends, right? That's what friends do."

Max let it out – everything was laid bare. Her and Chloe's abrupt cessation of their friendship, Max's years of wondering what Chloe was up to and how torn up she was about it, their reunion online, and the past week of being back together like nothing had happened: Max put it all out on the line to a girl she had only known for a week. Thing was, though, that Kate struck Max as a genuine, caring person so she just _knew_ that there would be no judgement or chastisement. Only a relief and a release from the murkiness of her feelings. Max loved Chloe. _Loved_ her. They had been best friends since they were little kids all the way up through their tweens; William passing coinciding with Max's sudden departure for Seattle had created something of a vanishing point for that friendship and now that she had that close bond back the severance from years past was rearing up like a road sign that cautioned her.

"Wow. That sounds like a situation that might cause a lot of confusion. But you two seem to be pretty close, regardless," Kate said in reflection to Max's verbal deluge.

"We _are_ , a-and I love it, but at the same time I'm a little scared. What if something happens and she blows up at me again? Crap, what if _I_ blow up at her? I'm not a little kid anymore…," Max confessed, bringing her hands to her face only to slide them down in a moment of exasperation, "What do I do?"

"I think you should talk to her. Really talk to her. Let her know how you feel."

"A-Are you sure?" Max asked with a faint grimace on her face, a single worry line wrinkling her forehead.

"Absolutely. Honesty is the best policy. 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you' – if you want Chloe to be honest with you, if you want your relationship with her to flourish, you two need to be honest with each other."

"Thanks, Kate," Max said as she slowly got up from the bench, "For cereal. I needed some sound advice on this."

"That's what friends are for," was Kate's reply was before being mildly surprised but nonetheless happy when Max moved in for a hug, "Take care, Max. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Yeah, you will," Max replied as she left, pulling out her phone while she headed up to her room.

 **Max: Chloe?**

 **Chloe: Yo.**

 **Max: Could you maybe come over? I think we should talk…**

Max noted the brief silence on Chloe's end as she entered her room, flopping onto her bed with the phone held close to her chest until the device pinged to let her know a response had finally been received.

 **Chloe: Yeah, sure. We probably should talk after this morning's hella awkwardness**

 **Chloe: Gimme a lil bit and I'll be right over, 'Kay? Rach is here and I don't want to just dump her.**

 **Max: Okay. I'll be waiting.**

 **Chloe: Story of our lives, yea?**

 **Max: Chloe, not funny.**

 **Chloe: I tried, amirite? On my way soon.**

 **Max: (-_o)**

 **Chloe: NO EMOJI**

 **Max: YES EMOJI**

* * *

Max watched the sun begin to turn into amber waves of light that played out across the partly cloudy sky when a knock at her door announced the decidedly tardy arrival of her best friend. Electing to walk up to the door rather than allow Chloe to just let herself in, Max leapt out of the bed – where she'd been lying in wait ever since their texting – and opened her room up for Chloe to come right in. No greeting, no hug, no witty remark; hands stuffed into her jacket pockets, Chloe simply walked over to the futon and plopped down.

Chloe sat on the futon and watched as Max took a seat at her desk, scooting her laptop up against the wall so as to make room for herself on the sturdy piece of furniture. _This isn't at all like I'm suddenly in the principal's office, nahhh_ , Chloe thought to herself nervously as she instinctively clenched and relaxed her hands inside her pockets. The sudden messages from Max only so short a time after their separation right after lunch at her place had jarred her a little bit. Normally not one to be easily fazed, Chloe had spent the afternoon a little bit of a wreck internally while hanging out with Rachel at the pier as they had tossed rocks into the water and shit-talked over the town, people bothering them, and whatever was on each other's minds.

 _Except for Max. Not a mention of her_ , Chloe thought, _Rachel had only said that Max "seemed out of it". Guess this is why._

"Look, I-"

"I think-"

The girls looked at each other and chuckled a little bit, cutting each other off like they used to do when they were little when they weren't finishing one another's sentences.

"You go first," Chloe offered, reclining back against the futon with her arms splayed out on the back rest. Waiting for Max to start, she sighed, "C'mon, Max. Just out with it, yeah?"

"… _Why_ did it have to be that way, with the yelling and taking it all out on me?" Max finally asked, her voice small and sheepish. Max could be like a thunderstorm sometimes with how loud she could get, but with Chloe there was a necessity of being cautious, "I mean, I get that you had a lot going on-"

"'A lot going on'? Really, Max? My _dad_ had just died and you were moving away with almost no notice-"

"I didn't know how to bring it up, Chloe! _Especially_ after William had died!" Max shot back. "He might not have been my dad, but he was as good as. I…I loved him, too. And then after I ran off and we left I-I didn't know what to say to you, or what to think. I just…I just lost track of time…"

"Well, if you _want_ my side…," Chloe started, taking off her beanie and cradling it in her lap as she ran a hand through her hair, "I was heartbroken times a fucking million, dude. Dad died, and then you bailed – I felt abandoned. And then I got bitter, and angry. Part of me wanted to forget you, but part of me also wanted you back in the worst way. …Ugh, this fucking sucks! I hate getting all touchy-feely like this! Can't we just skip past this to the end, where we hug it out or bump fists and move on?"

"No, Chloe, we _can't_ ," Max countered, shoulders slumped as she hung her head, "I love you, Chloe. You're my best friend, but we need to talk about this. _Really_ talk about it. We kinda mutually fucked things up, and I think we both need to let it out."

An awkward silence followed, the two girls sitting opposite each other as the sunset began to turn into nightfall. The dimming light cast shadows that masked the expressions on Max and Chloe's faces so that they could not see what the other looked like, could not imagine beyond vague guess what was going through the other's head. After a moment, Max started to reach over for the switch that would turn on her paper lanterns but was halted by a cough from Chloe. Looking into the encroaching darkness of her room, Max was able to make out a shiny string of tears coming from Chloe's eyes. _Oh no. Please…Please don't cry, Chloe_ , Max thought as she got up and walked over to sit next to the taller girl.

"Why did you have to leave just then? I mean, if I had known before all that uber-shit went down…before Dad died…it might not've been so hella rough," Chloe choked out, fighting the urge to sob. She wasn't into sobbing, or crying; vulnerability was a detriment. _It's Max, though. It's always Max._ "You abandoned me."

"You chased me away."

"I didn't mean to."

"And I didn't want to keep silent for so long," Max said in return, gently bringing Chloe's head down into her lap as the rest of her lanky body followed suit, "I'm so sorry, Chloe."

"Me, too. I'm sorry, Max."

Max gently stroked Chloe's hair, running her fingers through the blue strands, as Chloe finally caved in to her feelings and began to sob. Chloe hated it, even as she began to feel better for it, but she also knew that she was in a safe place. She was in Max's room, with Max, being comforted _by_ Max. _If there is a safer place to be, I don't want to go there. This is more than enough for me_ , Chloe thought as she closed her eyes and let the years of feeling so alone begin to ease themselves from her. She could not forget, but she could move on and she had already forgiven Max after their first Skype call over a year ago so it was everything to her now that they had both come to terms with what happened. Together they could take on the world, Chloe thought as she turned around in her spot on Max's lap so that she was looking up at the pink-haired hipster.

"Max?" Chloe asked in a small voice, internally chastising herself for sounding so meek, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Chloe. Anything," Max soft tone, her warm smile, made Chloe feel even more at ease. What came out of her mouth next, however, surprised them both.

"Kiss me."

* * *

"W-What…?" Max stuttered, her eyes wide as she fidgeted. She didn't want to get up as Chloe was currently using her lap as a pillow, but she was caught completely off-guard by what her best friend had just asked of her, "You…You want me to k-kiss you?"

"Mmm-hmm," Chloe said shyly, not matching the gaze from her companion as she looked away. With a simple tap of an index finger on her lips, she made her meaning plain, "Right here."

"I…uh… I-I can't exactly bend down like that, Chloe," Max said, trying to deflect only to internally wilt a little when Chloe sprang up so that they were sitting next to each other again, "Chloe…"

"Max, I… Look, I wasn't just mad that you were leaving. All that time we spent together… I kinda started to crush on you a little…"

"R-Really?" Max stammered out, her voice nearly a squeak as the turn came for her to avert her eyes when Chloe looked right into hers, "I mean, um, I never would've thought-"

"Well, I wasn't exactly certain of my sexuality at the time, Max," Chloe said in an even voice, wiping the wetness from her face with one sleeve of her jacket while tenderly bringing Max's face around so that they were looking at each other, "I mean, well, I _tried_ boys. A boy. But boys are gross, as you probably know…"

"I-I don't, actually. I haven't been with anyone," Max said, though her words were immediately followed by the thought of _**Why**_ _did I tell her that?_

"Oh-ho! Hella punk-ish hipster's had no action, huh?" Chloe teased, a crooked grin on her face as an idea formulated in her mind, "Max, you need to believe in yourself. You can take chances, take risks. For example…"

"Yeah…?" Max asked, her voice and mind both a little wary as her heart began to race inside of her chest.

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Ehh…?"

"In fact, I hella double-dare you. Kiss me _now_ ," Chloe said, hedging all her bets on this one moment.

Time seemed to freeze for Max, Chloe's eyes begin to close as her lips seemed to look suddenly, incredibly soft. She had never even kissed someone before, let alone _Chloe_. They had always talked of their future plans when they were kids, the two of them going off to see the world on crazy adventures. _There was never anyone else, though. It was always just me and Chloe. Chloe and I. Chloe…_ , Max thought as she found herself leaning forward with her eyes open.

Then, their lips touched, and momentum kicked in.

"C-Chloe…," Max mumbled through that first awkward kiss, her lips seeming to melt into her friend's before Chloe pulled back. It was slightly wet, warm, and soft as they came together for a moment only to have the instance come to an end nearly as quickly as it had begun when Chloe retreated. The punk did not believe, _could_ not believe, that Max had actually gone through with it. She had bared her feelings, and the source of those same feelings had yielded to her.

"Incredible…," Chloe mumbled to herself before trying to brush it all off with a goofy smirk, "Damn, Max. You're hardcore."

"No," Max said, grabbing Chloe's shoulders so that the punk girl found that she was locked into place, "You don't get off that easy."

"Wha-?"

"Now it's _my_ _turn_ to dare _you_ ," Max said as she leaned in for another kiss, Chloe having nowhere to go as she felt her face become increasingly hot from both the proximity of her friend and the intensity of her rising feelings.

Max gave Chloe a minute to think things over, but would not relinquish her hold on the blue-haired girl's shoulders. In the darkness of her dorm room, only the light from the lamps outside illuminating their forms into outlines, they sat. Max waited, then caught a nearly imperceptible nod from Chloe before she leaned in. Letting go of Chloe's shoulders, Max cupped the girl's face softly as she leaned in for a second kiss.

The kiss was more tender than the first, softer, but still as awkward for them both. For Max, the reasoning was not only that she was kissing Chloe but also a lack of experience. In Chloe's mind, Max being the one starting the kiss seemed to both relieve and terrify her simultaneously, creating the awkwardness she felt. Their lips connected, soft flesh meeting one another in a heated moment as Chloe inexplicably reached for Max's hair and reined the pink-haired girl in closer. A little too rough with the hair-grabbing, Max winced but kept on kissing. Each kiss was like an exploration, a discovery; the two of them reaching out to find spark after spark as their hearts both raced. With Chloe's hand in her hair, Max slid one hand off of Chloe's face and gently laid it on the other girl's thigh. _Is this how you do it?_ Max thought as she faintly squeezed her companion's leg.

 _I'm losing my shit here_ , Chloe thought as she felt a lurching sensation in her chest when the squeeze connected with her consciousness. Her body felt oddly separate from her being, only coming into sync when Max would kiss her or touch her in an affectionate way. Relaxing the clenching hand in Max's hair, Chloe instead weaved her fingers through the locks as the kissing continued. She contemplated slipping in some tongue, but decided against doing so in favor of not overwhelming her partner. Instead, Chloe sat facing Max on the futon and wrapped one of her long, slender legs around the other girl so that neither could escape the other's clutches. After a few more minutes of making out, both girls broke the connection of their lips with hungry pants and soft gasps for breath.

"Whoa…," Max said, touching a couple fingers to her lips as she caught the light outside reflected in Chloe's eyes, "Was I… Was I okay?"

"Max, you were amazeballs," Chloe replied, leaning in to kiss the other girl on her cheek. Chloe genuinely did not know what to refer to Max as – were they still "just friends"? Was this an experiment?

Or was there something _more_?

"So, um, this changes some things…," Max said, causing Chloe to feel a lurching sensation in her stomach.

 _Please don't be a bad thing._ Please _don't be a bad thing_ , Chloe thought, keeping her face neutral despite the mixture of giddiness and dread threatening to overwhelm her.

"Oh…?" Chloe managed to let out, despite a plethora of other dialogue options being on her mind.

"Well, if we're going to be doing _this_ …," Max said, tucking some loose blue hair behind Chloe's ear, "Don't you think this is _more_ than a friendship, Chloe?"

 _Hella yes!_

"I…I think so, yea. Hella yeah, Max," Chloe said as she leaned her forehead in against Max's, a warm smile on both girls' faces, "We…We don't need to talk about this right _now_ , do we?"

"No. I think for right now we should turn my lanterns on, get some music going, and maybe some food. I'm down for some Chinese if you're game," Max said, relief awash on her face.

* * *

The Chinese food was piping hot and just as spicy as Chloe washed it down with a Pepsi from the vending machine down the hall. _Best. Chow mein. Ever,_ Chloe thought as she looked across from her spot on the floor to smile dreamily at Max. They had been through a lot today, so to end it with kisses, discoveries, and delicious treats for dinner made the entire experience that was Saturday all the more worthwhile. Snatching a crab rangoon from Max's styrofoam container, making sure to avoid Max's general tso's chicken as she had no desire to incur the wrath of her companion, Chloe winked only to scoff in mock offense when Max retaliated by taking a spring roll from Chloe.

"Thief, Caulfield! Thief!" Chloe exclaimed in what was undoubtedly a terrible impression of Gollum from _The Lord of the Rings_ , "We kisses it forever!"

Their mouths both full of food, Max nearly choked from laughter as she just managed to swallow before when they brought their lips together for a smooch. Pulling back, tasting the seasoning of Chloe's chow mein, Max licked her lips before munching on her acquired spring roll.

"So…," Max started, her mouth half-full of deliciousness as she looked up at Chloe from her plate, the questioning tone catching the punk's attention.

"So…?"

"Does this make us, y'know, an item?" Max asked as she popped a morsel of spicy chicken into her mouth with her chopsticks.

"Dude, we are _hella_ bonded for life, now," Chloe affirmed with a nod, slurping down a few noodles she had caught with her own chopsticks, "But, to be more 'Max-ish' about it… 'Wowser, we are totally an item, now!' That answer your question, Caulfield?"

"Did you just do an _impression_ of me?" Max asked, a mild giggle in her throat as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe. Was it good?"

"Hella."

"At least you're still a smartass," Chloe said, reaching over across their respective meals again to give her newly-minted girlfriend a peck on the lips, "I'm totally holding you to that, by the way. Us. An item. A 'thing', as it fucking were."

Max smiled and resumed munching on the second half of the spring roll she had stolen from Chloe while Chloe slurped down some more of her chow mein. She had never thought that anything like this would happen; for Max, the idea of rekindling her deep friendship with Chloe had been the pinnacle of what she imagined upon returning to Arcadia Bay. Obviously, school was important, but she had made a point before leaving Seattle to ensure Chloe knew that she was a priority in Max's life now that they were going to not only be attending Blackwell Academy together, but would be back in action once again. _This, though…_ , Max thought as she gazed fondly over at her girlfriend, _To be with Chloe in this way is something I had only ever imagined. Of course I crushed on you too, dumbass! Unlike you, however, I'm much too chickenshit to admit it to your face. Maybe in time I'll be able to confess how long I've felt this way._ Picking at her general tso's chicken as she was starting to feel full from the meal, Max took one more bite before closing the styrofoam container.

"You done?" Chloe asked, closing her own container as well.

"Chloe, you don't have to stop eating just because I am," Max remarked as she took her leftovers to the small mini-fridge nestled in the corner by where Lisa the plant was. When Chloe offered up her own container, Max rolled her eyes and snickered a bit before taking it, "We both know you could _easily_ wolf down everything you ordered for yourself. Maybe even my meal, too."

"Fuck, Max, you make me sound like a human vacuum cleaner when it comes to food," Chloe said with a smirk as she got to her feet.

"Dude, you always ate off of my plate whenever we had meals together!"

"Max, we were tweens back then, and I was hella in the midst of an epic growth spurt! Not like you hit a major growing point – you're like, what, 5'5"? 5'6"?"

"Gee, thanks."

"Naw, it just means I must protect my preciously small, adorably cute girlfriend from all the 'Big Bads' of Arcadia Bay…and the world," Chloe said with a finger raised to her lips in contemplation, "Oh man, this is gonna trip Mom the fuck out. Never mind how David might react. What about your folks?"

"Ehh, they're pretty much concerned more with me being happy than getting all divisive over something like my sexual orientation. I don't even know what _it_ is, yet, aside from knowing that I like you and want to spend time with you."

"Dude, you make it sound like we're still just 'gal pals'."

"Sorry. Don't mean to," Max said with a blush rising to her cheeks, "It's just that friendship is part of it, but there's also affection that goes past that. I want to kiss you, spend nights in bed with you… That sorta stuff, y'know?"

"Hella much so," Chloe replied before looking down at her phone, "Fuck, man, it's getting late. Should I-?"

"You are _obviously_ staying the night," Max said, as though the intent behind dinner was clear, "Our first night together as a couple and you want to go home? Chloe, we've known each other for years – a sleepover is definitely in order."

Max handed off some of her bigger sleep clothes to Chloe as she took her own tank-top and sleep shorts along with her shower supplies before heading out into the hall towards the shower room. Chloe looked down at the clothing left for her – an old, plain black t-shirt and matching shorts – and then at the door that Max had just closed. Alone with her thoughts for the first time in hours, Chloe autonomically changed out of her street clothes and into the pajamas. They were still a little too small for her, the shirt coming down to just above her navel, but they fit well enough that she did not think any lewdness might come of wearing them.

Sitting on the side of the bed, tempted to light a joint, Chloe instead walked over to the open window and sat on the sill. Watching the lightning bugs fly about the dimly-lit courtyard, she hesitated a moment before lighting up a small joint. _Max'll probably kick my ass for this…,_ Chloe thought before she took a single drag and promptly snuffed it out on the brick façade of the building, _But, a single drag won't hurt anybody._ The day was surreal to her, the culmination of years' worth waiting – _longing –_ to be at Max's side once again. And then some. She felt dreamy, awash in emotions that had long been avoided.

"Damn…," Chloe muttered to herself, rubbing at her face, "It doesn't feel real. It-"

A text message from Rachel distracting her, asking her if everything was okay, stopped her train of thought. Replying with a quick "Hella ok!", Chloe quickly stuffed the phone back in her jacket's pocket and took back her spot on the bed, laying down with her legs dangling off the side. She looked up at the photos on Max's wall, so many pictures of places she had never been, and also saw older pictures of herself with Max. _We'll make new memories, you and me, Caulfield. Some hella dope ones,_ Chloe thought before Max came back into the dorm room in her own sleepwear after a quick shower.

"Sleepy?" Chloe asked, sitting up only to cringe when Max immediately sniffed at the air.

"Did you light up in _my room_?" Max asked in a mildly annoyed tone, free hand on a hip as the other was occupied with her street clothes and shower supplies, "Chloe, I thought I-"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Chloe said, cutting Max off as she got to her feet and waved at the room with both her hands, arms fully outstretched, "All this… Everything today has just thrown men for such a fucking loop that I needed _at least_ a single puff. That's all it was, I swear! I just…"

Chloe took Max's things and put them on top of the small dresser before taking the pink-haired girl's hands in her own. Looking down at the smaller hands held within hers, Chloe looked up at Max and saw the grumpy expression fade into one of concern.

"You… _You_ are amazing. You're kind and sweet when you don't have to be. You don't let others push you around as much as you did when we were kiddos. For so long, I felt like my life was dipped in shit. Now that you're back, and now that we're _together_ , I just feel so special. It's a little overwhelming."

"Oh, Chloe…," Max replied in a soft voice, freeing her hands so she could hug her girlfriend, "It's a bit much for me, too. Hence, going to shower this late in the evening. I mean… Wowser, we are really a couple now, right?"

"Absolutely. I'm not letting you go."

"Never."

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey, Cinnamon Rolls.**

 **This will be the last chapter in this story for a bit. I've fallen onto some emotionally rough times. My antidepressants stopped working and I'm having problems with my family not accepting my transitioning. If you're on Tumblr and you read my journal entries, you know what I'm talking about. I don't really want to go into it here.**

 **I wanted this chapter to be as exclusively Max and Chloe as possible, but not because of disinterest in the other characters. I felt that it would be important for them to discuss the years of silence from each of their perspectives as a means of drawing them closer to one another. That, and this** _ **is**_ **a Pricefield story so their relationship was going to develop regardless. ;)**

 **Anyway, I'll be back, well, when I am. Hopefully it'll be soon. Right now I'm in just so much of a funk that I have zero desire to write at the moment. Thank you all for reading and enjoying my stories so much. Your kind words here and on the social media platforms I use mean the world to me 3**

 **Stay Hella!**

 **Rowan**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Unconditional Love" by Against Me!**

"Oh my god, you two are so mushy it's gross sometimes. I fucking swear…," Rachel Amber said with a dry chuckle after as she walked alongside Max and Chloe from the parking lot towards the school courtyard.

The two girls with their pink and blue hair, respectively, had been even more inseparable for the past week ever since they had shared their first kisses. Granted, a lot of that time was spent more with Chloe helping Max through science and math assignments or Max dragging Chloe along for photoshoots of various locales in Arcadia Bay and the surrounding woods. Still, they held hands at every opportunity; while Max was not quite ready for a public display of affection along the lines of kissing in public, that did not stop Chloe from peppering her with kisses all over her face to see just how bright red she could get her girlfriend. From the pier to Two Whales and nearly every other place in town they visited, Max was inundated with affection from Chloe and secretly reveled in it.

Intertwining her fingers into Chloe's, Max leaned her head against Chloe's shoulder as they arrived at the steps where the skaters hung out and took their usual seats. Slipping in an earbud as she plugged the other one into Chloe's ear, Max set her music library on shuffle and was greeted with Le Tigre as the opening band. _Wowser_ , Max thought as she bobbed her head along with the music while still leaning up against Chloe's side while the blue-haired punk chatted away with Justin and Rachel on the other side of the steps from Max, _To think that Chloe's been holding all this in for so long. Like, I've_ never _seen Chloe so happy. Not even when we were little kids. There's almost an ephemeral glow to her lately. And here I am, still something of a shithead because I've yet to tell her that I crushed on her, too. Dumbass._

"Yo, Maximus," Chloe said, gently shrugging Max off of her so that the pink-haired hipster was brought back to her senses. Pulling both earbuds out of their ears with a slow pull, Chloe snickered at the disorientation on her girlfriend's face, "Dude, you space out _way_ too fucking much. Rach, Justin, and I are gonna head back to my truck and bake hella fast. You wanna come? Eh? Ehh?"

"Chloe, I've pretty much _zero_ interest in your morning wake-and-bake routine," Max said in feigned chiding tone, "I'll go see what Kate's up to, chat her up a bit before class. We still don't have English, right?"

"Yeah. Nathan's rage-fit has indefinitely postponed literature studies. Man, was a fucking prick," Chloe said, her lips thinned into a narrow line before she scowled upon looking over towards the area leading to the dormitories, "Oh, look. There's the asshat now, complete with the uber-beeyotch. I hella hope they never consider breeding…"

Max looked over in the direction Chloe had been glaring at before she had taken off to go smoke with her friends and narrowed her own eyes at the sight of Nathan and Victoria walking together toward the school entrance. With Kate sitting under a nearby tree, Max had the impulse to head over there as quickly as she could. _When Victoria isn't after me, she's usually in Kate's business. Actually, she's kinda focused on Kate as of late – I_ definitely _should head over_. Walking as briskly as she could without running or drawing attention to herself, Max arrived at Kate's location _just_ before Nathan and Victoria passed. Kate looked up at her and smiled warmly in greeting whereas Nathan and Victoria paused for a second as though to say or do something before passing with a sneer on the blonde pixie-haired girl's face.

"Hey, Kate," Max said in greeting as she sat down next to Kate while keeping an eye on Nathan and Victoria until they had walked along to her satisfaction. With a quick sigh, Max slumped against the tree next to Kate before giving the girl a smile back in return to her earlier one, "How's your morning going?"

"Just trying to get caught up on the reading for English class. I mean, well, I know we aren't having it for the time being but it pays to keep up. You never know when the class will resume," Kate said pointedly, though with a gentle tone, "How about you? Chloe manage to get you through the science and math assignments due today and tomorrow?"

"Ughhh," Max groaned, hanging her head as just the thought of all those math and science problems Chloe helped her with gave her a headache, "We spent nearly the entire weekend doing nothing _but_ homework. Between that and trips to Two Whales for food, Saturday and Sunday are a complete blur to me."

"You'll get there, Max. I have faith in you."

"You and Chloe are the only ones who seem to see any promise in my potential. Regarding science and math, anyway," Max said with a smile before she looked over Kate's shoulder to quickly glance at the book her friend was reading, " _The October Country_? Is that the next book we're supposed to be reading?"

"Yeah…," Kate said, eyeing Max a little before sighing and shaking her head a little in disappointment, "You haven't done any of the reading assignments, have you?"

"Uhh… Well, I-I've done _some_ of them…," Max stammered out before looking over at Kate apologetically, "Sorry. Math and science, combined with my focus on photography for Mr. Jefferson's art class, pretty much take up all my time devoted to school."

"You need to balance your workload some, Max. I know that you're probably here just for Mr. Jefferson's class, but you really need to-"

"I know, I know," Max grumbled, hand to her forehead, "Chloe told me the same thing, only less gently. 'Dude, you need to get your head hella outta his ass and make science and math _happen_ for you. I've got your back, of course, but goddamn you're behind…'"

"That sounds about right for Chloe," Kate conceded, her face a little flushed from the coarse language as Max looked over at her.

"You'd think my girlfriend-"

"…What?" Kate gasped, hand to her mouth in shock as her eyes widened to the point of making Max feeling very awkward.

"Oh, uh, I thought you knew. We're walking around, holding hands…," Max managed to get out before the shocked expression became hers to express to Kate, "Wait. Does nobody know aside from Rachel…and you, I guess…know that we're together? Wowser."

"Max, um, I need to get going," Kate suddenly blurted out before she got up as quickly as she could. When Max followed suit, Kate politely raised a hand as the first bell rang, "I, um, need to process this. Give me some time, okay?"

"…S-Sure, I guess," Max replied, stupefied at Kate's reaction for a moment before the realization hit her. _Oh shit, I forgot how religious she is! Is…Is she not going to want to be friends now?_

Max watched Kate head inside before spotting Chloe across the courtyard with Justin and Rachel in tow. Heading inside by herself, her arms crossed over her chest, she avoided Chloe's look of concern and made straight for her locker rather than join her girlfriend.

* * *

"Dude, what was that?" Chloe asked at Two Whales, sitting across from Max at what had become their usual booth with Rachel sitting a few booths behind her with Justin and Trevor. Reclining back against the seat as her crab cakes and fries started to cool off a little, Chloe waved a hand in front of Max's face as she seemed lost in thought, "Max, hello? Earth to Max. Why'd you avoid me all morning after we split up? I… I didn't do something wrong, did I?"

Max's quick shake of her head did nothing to alleviate Chloe's anxiety over the situation. Through both science and P.E., Chloe had tried to sidle up to Max only to be met with either an increased awkwardness or total avoidance. _She hasn't said one fucking word to me since we were chilling out on the steps. Not one. What the hell is this? She's not… Is she regretting being with me like this? Did I do something to offend her?_

"Max, we always talk our shit out. Even if some of the talking is…delayed, we manage. C'mon, sistah. Don't leave your girlfriend hanging-"

"What happens when people find out we're together?" Max blurted out in a hushed tone, her voice barely audible but carrying enough meaning behind the words that Chloe was taken aback, "I mean, well, I'm not embarrassed or anything like that about being with you, but Chloe… This is _so_ new to me, and so special. I don't…I don't want people coming down on us for being together…"

Chloe frowned, sitting up so that she could reach across the table to gently lay a hand over one of Max's. Squeezing the hand lightly, she looked down at the smaller girl's extremity before looking back up at her watery-eyed girlfriend. _Fuck, Max. Please don't cry. Not over this._ Grabbing some napkins from her considerable pile, Chloe handed them over to Max so that she could dab at her eyes while she used her spare hand to grab a couple of fries to pop into her mouth. Chewing slowly as Max wiped at her eyes, Chloe swallowed and let out a long sigh.

"I forget how new being in a relationship is to you," Chloe conceded, her tone warm and compassionate, "Never mind the fact that you're hella dating on the same side of the fence, if you catch my drift. You've gotta be a bundle of fucking nerves right now, yea?"

"…I've already taken half my dose of anxiety meds," Max replied, blushing a little before she crumpled up the used napkins, "I'm just… I'm scared, Chloe. What will people say? How will they react? How will _your mom_ react? God, I think my parents will be okay with it, but-"

"Dude," Chloe said, her tone loving but firm as she leaned forward a little, "You need to unwind yourself. Are you happy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you _want_ to be with me? Like we are now?"

"Yes, Chloe. I never said-"

"Then who gives two shits what people say? I mean, sure, some assholes will fuckin' snicker and glare. Who needs them? Max, we have each other. We have friends, _and_ family that will at least try to understand this change between you and me. We're set."

"H-How can you be so cool about all this?"

"I've no reason not to be. I'm with the girl I dig and that's all there is to it," Chloe said with a shrug, a little amused at how speechless Max seemed to be over her flippant approach to things. Chloe did not really care what other people thought of her being together with Max; the situation was a moot point when the social culture of Arcadia Bay came to mind. _People will gossip, make shitty remarks, stare – who the fuck cares? I've got Max, and she's got me. Fuck 'em._

Scowling when Max pulled her hand back at the sight of Joyce approaching them with a fresh pot of coffee, Chloe bit her lower lip to keep the harshness from coming out. She did not want Max to be afraid or embarrassed of their new, budding relationship; Chloe wanted Max to be proud, but more importantly, she wanted her girlfriend to be happy and know that there were people who would likely appreciate their togetherness. Coughing a little to get her mother's attention, Max's eyes widening as what Chloe was about to do dawned on her, Chloe looked at Joyce to avoid whatever Max was doing. _Here goes nothing, I guess._

"Mom, there's something you should know," Chloe started to say, feeling Max repeatedly step on her foot but ignoring it, "I-"

"We're dating," Max blurted out, surrendering to Chloe's momentum and visibly stunning her girlfriend as Chloe's jaw dropped while Joyce looked blankly at the two of them.

Back and forth, from one girl to the other, Joyce kept looking at Chloe and Max with a befuddled expression on her face. Chloe knew that Joyce was aware that she liked girls, or at the very least that she was not really into boys. She had experimented once, dated a guy, but that had turned out to be gross and unsatisfying. _C'mon, Mom. Say something, please!_ Chloe thought as she looked over to Max before quickly looking away to avoid the intense glare aimed her way. _I'm gonna be in deep shit when this is over, either way. Fuck me, I just want to celebrate the new status quo with my hella cute girlfriend!_

"I'm sorry, Max. I just…," Chloe started, Joyce now looking at the both of them together, "I just want people to know that we're happy like this, that judging us for it won't do a damn thing. You're like the best thing in my life right now and I want the whole world to fucking know!"

"Chloe, you _don't_ get to pick when _I_ choose to come out. I don't even know what I am yet, sexually speaking," Max said, the redness of her face a mixture of anger and embarrassment as she realized Joyce was still paying attention to them like she had tunnel vision focused entirely upon Chloe and herself, "I…I get what you want, and it's sweet of you to think that way, but what about _my_ needs in regards to who we tell and _when_ we tell them? Do you really think that Two Whales is the best place and time for Joyce to find out we're 'together'?"

Chloe could not help but snort as Max went so far as to use air quotation marks with her fingers at "together", she found everything Max did adorable in the sweetest way possible. Still, she knew she had fucked up; the only reason Max blurted out their status change, Chloe surmised, was that she was afraid of how Chloe would do it. Typically nonchalant when it came to speaking her mind, the punk girl lacked the tact and reservations her girlfriend had. _I didn't mean to "out" her_ , Chloe thought as she smiled apologetically at Max before looking up at her mom, _God, Mom is shell-shocked about this…_

"Mom…?" Chloe asked, reaching out to gently tug at her mother's apron like she had done when she was a little girl coming with William to the diner for food and family time, "Mom? Please don't freak…"

"This… This is gonna take some gettin' used to, that's all," Joyce said after a moment's hesitation, visibly collecting herself before she smoothed her apron, "You two finish your food and head on back to school. We can discuss this tonight, over dinner."

"Dinner? David… He won't be there, will he?" Max asked, a slight worrying whine to her voice, "I'm not so sure he's the most copacetic person when it comes to, um, girls like us…"

"David's workin' a late shift so he'll be at the school. Just us women, I promise," Joyce replied before smiling at them warmly and returning to her duties behind the counter.

"What was all _that_ about?" a voice asked, Chloe nearly jumping as Rachel came up from behind her. A little grumpy from being spooked after the awkwardness that had just ensued, Chloe slowly slid over in her seat to make room for her friend, "You two look hella tense. Everything okay?"

"Chloe outed us to her mom," Max snapped a little hotly.

"Technically, you did," Chloe replied, though there was no strength to her voice. She was emotionally drained and did not want to fight, "But yeah, I started it. I'm… I'm sorry, Max."

"As you should be, Chloe," Max replied, her voice turning warm by the time she had reached her girlfriend's name, "Subtlety is not your strong suit. Maybe next time you think about revealing our relationship to someone outside those who already know, you could think about what _I_ might do?"

"I dunno if that's any better," Rachel offered, picking a fry off Chloe's plate, "Kate came up to me before we headed off for lunch to ask if I knew that you two were dating. I'm assuming that spillage came from you, Max?"

"Whoa. You told Kate?" Chloe asked, her head raised with a look of shock on her face.

"I…I kinda blurted it out," Max tried to explain, "I-I thought she already knew. She and I hang out all the time, plus she's seen you and I up close when we're holding hands and all that. It's not like we aren't mushy as fuck around campus… We just don't do the more…intense…PDAs, that's all."

"Maybe you two _should_ ," Rachel chimed in, her interest in her friends' well-being piqued, "You've been together for a week, now. Don't you think that maybe some kissing of _some kind_ is at least doable?"

When Max blushed and Chloe looked out the window, Rachel laughed and put a hand to her forehead.

"You two are adorable. Max is the one to bring up your relationship to your mom despite being flustered about it, but Chloe, you're actually more bashful about it than she is!" Rachel exclaimed, keeping her voice down for the sake of the other girls' privacy.

 _"_ Sh-Shut up!" Chloe stammered in a terse whisper before looking over to her girlfriend to find Max stifling a giggle, "Not you, too! You two… You're hella teasing me, aren't you?"

"Not in a mean way," Max ensured her partner, sliding one of her feet over so that it was next to one of Chloe's under the table, "I would never do anything mean to you, Chloe. You know that."

 _"_ Yeah, yeah. I know," Chloe said, giving up her perturbed state with an exhausted sigh, "Can we just finish our food and head back to school? I kinda want to bail from here for the time being…"

* * *

The next bell rang and Chloe shuffled along behind Max and Rachel into Mr. Jefferson's class. Taking their respective seats at the desk furthest from the front of the classroom, with Max in-between the other two girls, Chloe fidgeted a bit. She was a little depressed from their time at Two Whales; she had hoped for a better response from her mother than mute staring and an invitation for Max to have dinner with them. Chloe had also hoped for a more enthusiastic reaction from Max in the announcement of their new relationship. Keeping her crestfallen status to herself, the punk put on a smile and reclined back against her chair as she propped up her boots on the desk while Max neatly arranged her space with all the essentials needed for the day's lecture.

"Damn, Max. You're, like, hella anal when it comes to this class," Chloe quipped, teasing the pink-haired girl when she looked over at Chloe in mute surprise with a wink, "Oh, come on. You know I'm just fucking with you. I like that you're stoked about _something_. Better than just hiding out back here by yourself, right?"

"C-Chloe…," Max stammered, picking up on the innuendo behind Chloe's words, "It's not that-"

"Ms. Price, would you _please_ remove your feet from the tabletop, if you don't mind?" Mr. Jefferson said more than asked when he entered the room and surveyed its inhabitants, "I see everyone is here today. Good. Chloe, since you seem very at ease today, perhaps you could enlighten us as to the assigned reading for today?"

"Nah, I'm good," Chloe said, brushing off Mr. Jefferson's request before seeing that Victoria's hand was already raised, "But I'm sure Victoria would _love_ to go over it with you. _In detail_."

The two girls glared at each other momentarily before Victoria spoke up, taking the unwanted stress from Chloe as she instead sat cross-legged in her chair and pulled out a notebook from her book bag. Scribbling down a copy of Max's notes as she took them, Chloe halfway paid attention to the actual discussions going on between the students and their teacher while she monotonously scribbled down info for later study. While she was a whiz at math and science, Chloe did not really give that much of a care towards art class; more specifically, Chloe did not really care all that much for Mark Jefferson. _Dude_ loves _to hear himself talk_ was a recurring thought in Chloe's mind every time she had his class.

Imperceptibly sliding her chair a little closer to Max's, Chloe looked over her girlfriend's head to see Rachel dutifully taking notes as well and decided to try and air out a bit of her and Max's drama via notes. Turning the page of her notebook over to a clean sheet, Chloe scribbled out a question.

 _Are we okay?_

 _I dunno. You didn't even take my thoughts or feelings into account, Chloe._

Chloe sighed at Max's rapid-fire response. She realized her companion also had their new relationship on her mind. Jotting down another question, Chloe slid her notebook over so that it was nearly touching Max's.

 _I'm sorry. I'm just excited by all this, Max. I've crushed on you hardcore for years._

 _I know, Chloe. I just wish you would've asked me about revealing our relationship first. I'm new at this, y'know._

Looking up briefly to make sure that their little détente was going on unnoticed, and satisfied to see Mr. Jefferson lost in his own teacherly diatribe, Chloe scribbled down another line and circled it.

 _I am_ really _sorry, Maximus. Just please don't call us quits._

Max blinked at that remark and looked over at Chloe from the corner of her eye with a wide-eyed stare and thinned lips before giving her response.

 _I'm upset, Chloe, but I'm not mad. Don't automatically assume the worst. Wowser._

 _Relax._

Chloe leaned back in her chair again and breathed a quiet sigh of relief while Max turned her own page over and looked over to her right where Rachel's notes were visible so she could quickly copy them down. The blue-haired girl did not really care about the rest of the class, kind of wanting some time to herself, so she abruptly got up from her seat and collected her things.

"Ms. Price?" Mr. Jefferson asked, an eyebrow raised, "Chloe?"

"I'm outta here," Chloe said before heading out with not a single word to either Max or Rachel.

Chloe glanced back before she crossed the threshold of the classroom and saw Max watching her leave with a forlorn look on her face, as though she had somehow wronged Chloe. Thing was, the situation was actually the reverse.

Chloe felt that she had wronged Max, and wanted to be left alone for the time being.

* * *

"She's not answering texts, or picking up her phone," Max said to Rachel in the parking lot. Classes had ended for the day not even ten minutes ago, and Max had already tried to get ahold of Chloe several times, "Any luck on your end?"

"Nada," Rachel replied, sliding her phone back into her pocket, "She seemed to imply that it was time for, well, some 'alone time'. Maybe after the fiasco at the diner she just wants to be alone. Chloe can get that way, all bummed out. When she had depression really bad a couple years ago, she isolated herself a lot-"

"Chloe suffers from depression?" Max asked, her hand involuntarily going for her bottle of hydroxyzine, "I-I didn't know… She never said anything about it."

"It got pretty bad. Joyce sent her to group therapy, had her on meds. She would literally watch Chloe take the medication until she was satisfied Chloe had done so. Thing was, the meds kinda just made her numb to everything. No highs, no lows – just a muteness about her. A continuous melancholy."

"W-Wowser…," Max replied in a hushed voice, holding her arm like she did when her anxiety would start to creep up on her, the awkward feeling, "Um, any idea where she might be?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but maybe she _needs_ the alone time, Maxie," Rachel said in response, attempting to comfort Max with a hand on the pink-haired girl's shoulder, "You two have been inseparable this week. It'd do you both some good for-"

"No, I need to find her and talk to her," Max said, cutting the blonde girl off before she hopped onto Delilah and fastened her helmet.

"You two are ridiculous," Rachel muttered to herself before she whipped out her phone. Max figured she was likely texting either Chloe or Frank. In any case, she needed to find Chloe and sort things out. They were too early in their relationship to be in what felt to Max like a dire situation. _Then again, I_ am _new to all this._

First stopping at Two Whales to find no sign or report of Chloe having been there, Max sped off for the pier. Coming up empty handed again after asking one of the local fishermen for any sign of a blue-haired girl, Max sped off once more. From place to place, Max shot off on her Vespa like a small rocket. Barely spending enough time at each locale to ascertain whether Chloe was there or not, Max grew increasingly frustrated as she ended up at the lighthouse.

Trekking up the hill, her helmet tucked under her arm, Max came up to the clearing and sighed in audible frustration at the lack of her girlfriend. About to turn around and head back down, Max paused when she looked over at an old stump and noticed the old engraving that they had made only a few weeks before their friendship had been abruptly paused. Walking over to the weathered remnants of the tree trunk, Max ran her gloved fingers along the carving and finally set her helmet down on the old tourist map of Arcadia Bay. There, to her surprise, was a marker of a skull and crossbones that indicated where their old tree fort had been.

"Oh…," Max said in a sad, breathy sigh, "I wish I could go back that far in time, to when we were that young. I'd do so many things differently, Chloe…"

"Like what?" a voice asked, startling Max as she visibly jumped a few inches where she stood before turning around to see Chloe coming out from behind an old shed next to the lighthouse, "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. I hang around the back and wander the woods a bit when I kinda want to get lost from it all."

"Chloe, I'm sorry that I upset you-" Max started to say before Chloe raised a hand.

"No, I should've asked if it were okay for me to just announce our togetherness for the entire world. I…I just got hella excited, y'know? Like, this is the best thing ever for me in years, Max. You're back, we're buds again, and now all _this,"_ Chloe said as she crossed the distance between them, outstretching her arms for Max to walk into them eagerly. Holding her girlfriend close, Chloe nuzzled the pink-haired girl's mane, "I-"

"Rachel told me. About your problems with depression. I feared the worst, that maybe you might relapse or something," Max said, pulling away enough from Chloe's grip so that she could look up and into her girlfriend's eyes, "I don't want to be a source of misery for you."

"You're not, dumbass," Chloe teased, though the expression on her face was one of grief and sadness, "And my depression isn't exactly the unending kind. After…After Dad died and you left, well, things got really bad for me. The psychiatrist my mom saddled me with said it was post-traumatic stress. Y'know – PTSD? It comes and goes. The weed helps, and the booze isn't too bad, either. I know that drinking doesn't exactly make things better, but it numbs me a bit to what's shitty in my life."

"Oh, Chloe," Max said, sliding her hand up while still in Chloe's arms so that she could caress the other girl's cheek. Feeling Chloe gently push her cheek against the hand, Max stood on her tip-toes to give the other cheek a single, tender kiss, "I'll always be here for you. When things get dark, all you have to do is let me know and we'll work through it together."

"…Do you promise? I mean, my baggage is hella rife with a lot of cliché, teen angst bullshit."

"Doesn't sound so different than from when we were tweens," Max said, making the moment her turn to tease Chloe as the blue-haired girl responded by blushing, "We should get going soon, though. Your mom is expecting us for dinner still."

"Can we go sit on the bench, watch the sunset together? The sight of the amber lights playing on the water always seem to mellow me out, bring me out of my funk. Dunno why."

"I think I do," Max said as they detached, Max leading her girlfriend to the bench where they sat with Max on Chloe's lap as they watched the sun begin to set, "It's, well, it's like each day can represent a new beginning. A fresh start or second chance. When the sun sets, all our worries can go along with it and we're free to think about the possibilities of tomorrow…"

"Look at the beat poet, here," Chloe chimed in, smiling a little as she nudged Max's cheek with her chin.

"I'd rather just be a good photographer," Max replied, pulling her Polaroid camera out of her messenger bag to snap a quick selfie of the two of them before taking a shot of the sun setting over the watery horizon.

"You _are_ , Max, but it's like the same thing with our relationship. You just have to stop being afraid. Own yourself, believe in yourself. Like I do," Chloe said, carefully standing up so that Max would get the hint and climb off of her. Wrapping her arms around Max's shoulders as she stood behind her girlfriend, Chloe watched as Max took another photo of the sunset, "You've got to have more faith in yourself, more confidence."

"I know," Max replied, lowering her camera as she hung her head for a moment before letting out a breath of air. Not quite a sigh, but more like a faint declaration of emotional fatigue, the sound was imperceptible save for the girl who made said noise, "I'm coming out of what's left of my shell. I promise. You just have to give me some time to adjust to everything. I was hoping coming back would mean a total fresh start, but it's like Blackwell is just the same as every other high school. It sucks, _plus_ my photography teacher has some weird fetish going on a-and you were practically _assaulted_ by Nathan Prescott…"

When Max's voice trailed off, Chloe relinquished her hold on Max so that the pink-haired girl could turn to face her. Walking over to the tourist map to grab Max's helmet, Chloe smiled and bumped her nose against the other girl's.

"We're in this together, Max, and don't you worry about Nathan. Soon, he'll be the one to watch out. For now, though, we need to head off. My mom's probably been lighting up my phone, I've had it on silent mode since I bailed from school. I parked down by the beach rather than the lighthouse's parking lot, so I'll meet you at my mom's?"

"Sure. I'll race you there!" Max said, brightening up before they both made to run down the hill as fast as they could, each girl wanting to outdo the other as they laughed along the way.

* * *

Max arrived first at Joyce's house, cutting through alleyways and side roads while Chloe had been forced to take the main streets to the suburban part of Arcadia Bay. Stowing her helmet in one of the side compartments just as Chloe pulled into the driveway, Max giggled a little bit before feigning that Chloe was going to hit her. A rev of Chloe's truck left Max howling with laughter before the punk girl switched off the engine and climbed out of her aging vehicle. Sauntering up to her girlfriend, Chloe gently punched Max in the shoulder before sliding an arm around her so that they walked up to the front door together. Before they even reached the steps, however, the front door opened and Joyce greeted them with folded arms and a quirked eyebrow that was mismatched with the small grin on her face.

"I swear, Chloe, you'd wake th' whole neighborhood with that pickup truck of yours," Joyce lightly chided her daughter before smiling at Max, "How are you doin', Max? My baby girl hasn't gotten you into too much trouble today, I hope? I tried to reach y'all, but nobody was answering their phones…"

"Sorry about that, Joyce," Max said apologetically, making a point of taking her phone out to take the device off silent mode, "Wowser, you left a lot of texts and a couple voicemails. No joke about dinner, huh?"

"My mom _never_ jokes about family meals, as you should remember all too well," Chloe interjected before checking her own phone, "Damn, Mom, that _is_ a lot of fucking texts-"

" _Language,_ Chloe!" Joyce chided, this time in earnest, before stepping inside, "Y'all comin' or what?"

Hurriedly stowing their phones in their pockets, Max and Chloe trailed inside after Joyce. Hanging their jackets next to the door, they proceeded to follow Joyce through the kitchen and into the dining area of the house. Max's stomach was immediately growling as her freckled nose caught the scent of bacon cheeseburgers. _Someday I'll go vegan, but for now… Bacon!_ Trying not to lick her lips as she spotted the plates of burgers, salad, and fries, Max relished in the knowledge that Joyce was such a great cook. Taking the seat across from Joyce, Max scooted herself in and waited for Chloe to take the seat next to her before both girls were interrupted by Joyce patting the chair next to her instead. _Uh-oh,_ Max thought as Chloe slowly took the seat adjacent from Max at the table.

"Before we all dig in, I'd like to start this gatherin' with a couple of questions," Joyce said in a neutral tone, "If y'all don't mind, that is. I don't want to pry, but I have some concerns."

"Uh, o-okay," Max stammered out.

"Sure, Mom," Chloe said in a monotone drawl, rolling her eyes, "Though you already know I prefer girls."

"I know that, Chloe, and I respect it," Joyce said, almost admonishing her daughter in a hurt tone, "I just don't know where… _this_ came from. I mean, you two were always thick as thieves, and I'm glad you're together again, but you're… _together._ Max, I'd like somethin' of an explanation, please."

"Um, well, I…," Max started to speak before sighing, hanging her head, and slowly raising it. _Here goes nothing, I guess. "_ I've honestly had a crush on your daughter since I was a tween."

"Oh, really? Do tell…," Chloe said, her eyebrow quirked up as she leaned back in her chair, arms crossed, "Please share this with us, Max. I'd love to hear it."

"I was waiting for the right time to confess my _full feelings_ , Chloe. This… All of this is new to me. I've never dated _anyone_ before, a-and our first kiss was on a dare and you backed away! I had to restrain you to get a second one!"

"Don't change the subject, Caulfield."

"Chloe, let her speak!" Joyce said, a hand on her daughter's shoulder as Chloe narrowed her eyes a bit.

"I…I wasn't trying to hide anything, Chloe. Or maybe I was. I dunno. Wowser, this is just all happening so fast…," Max said, her chest pounding as she started to feel a little dizzy. _A panic attack?! Now?_ "I need some water. For my medication."

"I'll get you some," Joyce said, getting up from the table to head into the kitchen with Max's glass. Stopping before she headed to the fridge, Joyce leveled a fairly intimidating look of reproach at her daughter, "Chloe, you could _try_ to be nicer about it. It sounds to me like Max is questioning a lot of things and the last thing she needs is to be reprimanded by someone she _clearly_ cares about a great deal."

"I'm…I'm not _reprimanding_ her, Mom," Chloe said, having torn off her beanie and tossed it across the room to the couch in frustration. Running her hands through her blue hair, she slouched in her chair a bit, "I just wish Max would've shared this with me when…when I confessed my feelings for her, s'all."

"I'm, like, brand-spanking-new to all this, Chloe. I didn't do it to hurt you. I get scared sometimes, okay?" Max pleaded, an imploring smile on her face warming Chloe over as her girlfriend's narrow-eyed, steely expression was replaced with one of resignation when Chloe reached over to take Max's hands in her own.

"I know you do. I hella do. But you've gotta trust me, m'kay? I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Max. You _have_ to know that, right?"

"I know, and I _do_ trust you. I just should've told you then and there. I'm sorry."

"…We apologize to each other a lot, don't we?"

"Too much. More openness, more honesty?"

"Deal, yo."

When Joyce returned with the glass of water, Max popped a hydroxyzine and caught the expression of interest on Joyce's face.

"It's medicine for my anxiety. I get these panic attacks if I don't take them regularly and with everything that's gone on today I forgot to take my afternoon dose."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Max. I hope we didn't-" Joyce started, Max waving her off with a warm smile on her face.

"I…just got a little over-excited about our discussion. No worries, Joyce."

After a pill and a mouthful or two of water, Max slipped the pill bottle back into her messenger bag and took one of Chloe's hands into her own.

"I like your daughter, Joyce. A _lot_. She's my best friend, my companion, and my girlfriend. I…I hope you're okay with this," Max said, looking first to Chloe with an appreciative smile that was returned before looking over at Joyce.

"I guess I'm just surprised, is all. I didn't know you two were both…like that," Joyce said before lifting her hands up defensively when Chloe was about to speak, "You know I don't mean anythin' bad by sayin' that, Chloe. Whatever makes you two happy makes me happy. Jus' didn't see this comin', is all. It'll take some gettin' used to, and will definitely change some rules about sleepovers-"

"Ugh, _Mom_ ," Chloe said with a roll of her eyes, "We're not even down like that yet. We _just_ started this!"

"Well, we'd best keep this to ourselves, in so far as the house. I'm not sure how David would react to this news," Joyce added before she encouraged the girls to eat, "He was raised more…'old-fashioned' than I was."

"He's not homophobic, is he?" Max asked, her nerves still a little fried as the medication had yet to really kick in.

"Nah, he's just a jerk in general," Chloe chimed in before Joyce could reply, mugging a grin at her mother before she began to eat her cheeseburger.

"He's, well, like I said he is old-fashioned. Best we keep this to the three of us-"

"He's bound to see us at school, though, and come to the obvious conclusion," Max stated before snagging a fry from her plate, "…Can we just eat now and talk more about this after? I'm aching to chow down on your bacon cheeseburger, Joyce."

"Of course, Max. We can _all_ dig in. Chloe certainly has."

"What? I'm hungry."

 **Author's Note –**

 **So I picked up some steam pretty fast, eh? I wrote this in three days.**

 **I remember when I first started writing LiS stories; to me, it was simply my wanting to tell a story and share it with anyone who would listen. I loved doing it, and created all these different AUs and expanded on the characters because that's what you do as a writer – you experiment, make each story a new discovery. Add depth in a certain direction or change something to bring about a different direction.**

 **I lost that, somewhere along the way. It turned into me churning out stories because I felt that I needed to provide for you all, my Cinnamon Rolls. Don't get me wrong – I love every story I've written. I feel my writing has improved with each one. But I lost that joy and elation at some point and burnt out for most of last year.**

 **So, starting with this chapter, I'm writing for me again and my simple desire to tell a story. Come along for the ride, if you like ;)**

 **Stay Hella!**

 **Rowan**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Girls Like Girls" by Hayley Kiyoko**

Max woke up and patted the empty spot in her bed; Chloe had opted to crash in her own back home that night. Ever since their dinner with Joyce, things between the two girls had been more easygoing, more relaxed. With pretty much everything laid out between them now, the fluidity through which their relationship had emerged resulted in an open, caring dynamic between them. Chloe had always cared for Max, of course; with the air truly and finally clear between them, however, there was no longer any awkwardness or confusion. Sliding out of bed, her only sleepwear an oversized t-shirt she had stolen from Chloe's closet and her underwear, Max stretched a bit and popped her neck before wandering over to the small mini-fridge for the carton of orange juice she had procured from a convenience store down the road from Blackwell Academy.

"Good morning, Lisa," Max said as she sipped at her beverage while taking in the green foliage of her plant, "Your leaves are looking lovely this morning. I'm glad Kate's bunny wasn't too keen on nibbling at you when she brought Alice over last night. No noms for her, save carrots or whatever else Kate feeds her. You're in a safe space."

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Max replaced the juice in its spot within the fridge and traipsed over to her phone where it laid next to her laptop from the night before. Between Chloe and Kate, Max was finally catching on to the math and science homework. Well, she had caught on fair enough that her grades in those two classes were no longer a threat to her scholarship. After nearly a month, Max felt like she was finally starting to settle into the school. _Academically, at least,_ Max surmised to herself as she ran a hand through her fading pink hair while checking herself out in the mirror, _Social-wise…well, fuck this place._

Max had managed to make friends at the school: Rachel, Kate, Dana, and a few of the boys in her class were all friends to her. Unfortunately, Victoria Chase and her posse had decided to try and make her time in Blackwell Academy as painful as possible. _Not to mention avoiding Nathan, which is nigh-impossible when Victoria's around. They're like attached at the hip or something, never mind his sketchiness…_ Cradling her phone in one hand, Max tapped at the screen and giggled a bit at all the missed texts from Chloe before scrutinizing one from Rachel.

 **Rachel: When you wake up, Max, could we talk? My room – just knock. I'll know it's you ;p**

Opting to shower and get dressed first before her surprise rendezvous with the carefree blonde, Max grabbed her towel and shower supplies before heading out the door. She had made it just to the point that she could close and lock up her room before the now-annoying voice of Victoria Chase could be heard as she was giving directions to one of her cronies, Courtney.

"Thanks, cherie," Victoria said, Max catching the very end of whatever they were talking about before the pixie-haired girl looked over at Max with narrowed slits, "The fuck you want, Caulfield?"

"Preferably to shower and not be inundated with your bullshit, _Chase_ ," Max shot back, sticking her tongue out at the girl before Victoria huffed and slammed the door shut in Courtney's face, "Why do you let her boss you around like that? She's pretty mean to you and Taylor…"

"Better to be on the right side of the track in this school than the other side," Courtney said flippantly before noting the look of actual concern on Victoria's face, "…It does get to be a little too much sometimes, though. I probably shouldn't say anything, but this is the _third_ paper I've been tasked with that's actually _her_ homework. Like I don't have my own!"

"Have you tried telling her 'No'?"

"The Vortex Club would excommunicate me if I did anything of the sort," Courtney replied, shocked at even the idea despite her slumped shoulders and a look of resignation on her face, "…Thanks for listening, Max. You've got your own little group of friends. Go hang with them."

"Text me if you want, sometime. I don't like the way she treats you, _especially_ if you're doing her shit for her," Max said with a wave as she headed into the shower room, greeting Dana with a cheery smile as her friend was headed in the same direction.

"Hey, Max! How's our Seattle import doing today?" Dana chirped as she entered the shower room first, holding the door for Max before letting it swing shut.

"Tired. Math hard, photography pretty," Max said with a chuckle before heading into the shower stall furthest from the door, "You?"

"After half a pot of coffee I'm sure I'll be raring to go," Dana replied before they went about their own shower routines.

Twenty minutes and a quick brushing of her teeth later and Max was back in her room, fresh and clean to the point that her skin felt charged from all the scrubbing she had done. Chloe had left a bottle of body wash behind and Max did not mind smelling like her girlfriend. The product was a brand catered to boys, but that did not bother either girl all that much. Setting her shower supplies and towel by the dresser, Max pulled out an Against Me! t-shirt, plaid pants, and her usual sneakers. Dressed and nearly ready, Max ran a comb through her hair and grabbed all the essentials for the day before heading out the door. _Time to face the day, Max. Like Chloe says, I need to "let my inner punk rock girl come out". So, let's shine!_

Knocking on Rachel's door per the girl's request, Max waited for a few seconds before Rachel answered the door, poking her head out just enough to spy upon who was waiting for her. With a welcoming smile, Rachel opened the door just enough for Max to squeeze in before quickly closing it.

"Welcome to my casa, Max. You can chill on the bed, or the bean bag chair. Either way, let's talk," Rachel said as she finished putting on her distressed jeans, "Like the look, by the way. Very riot grrrl."

"Thanks," Max said as she took in all the band posters and dreamcatchers decking out Rachel's private space, "Wowser, your room is like the inside of a vinyl store. Very rock chic."

"I try."

Opting for the bean bag chair, Max sat her camera bag beside it before falling into the piece of furniture. Adjusting herself until she was comfortable, Max watched Rachel send off a couple messages through Facebook before the other girl closed her laptop shut. Taking a seat across from Max on the bed, Rachel slipped on her boots as she started to talk.

"So, Mr. Jefferson asked me about that photoshoot idea, again…," Rachel said, trying to sound nonchalant despite the concern on her face, "Like, the guy won't stop."

"The creepy fetish thing? You all bound up with tape or whatever?" Max asked, cringing at the visual image of Rachel in such a predicament. "Ew."

"My thoughts precisely. I mean, well, Mark wants me to 'challenge my preconceived notions of what a photoshoot can entail'. He wants me to challenge myself…"

"You sound half-convinced…," Max stated, her words laced with caution that Rachel picked up on, giving Max a look of appreciated sympathy.

"I know it certainly sounds hella skeezy, but what if he's right? What if this is the shoot that gets me into the LA scene? You know that's a goal of mine, to model professionally while also doing law school."

"Yeah, but shouldn't there be like, I dunno, certain boundaries that aren't meant to be crossed? To have you bound up to where you can't do anything… That's pretty vulnerable. What if he then pushes you to do something _further_ , Rachel?"

"Like what? Pose _nude_ , or something like that? Fuck. That. Shit."

"He _could_ ask for something like that. You don't know."

Rachel sat on her bed in silence, biting on a thumbnail as she took in what Max said. Max watched her implicitly, patient in the hopes that what she had said might yield some positive result in terms of Rachel's temperament. Early on in her time at Blackwell, Max had learned through both Chloe and her own experiences that Rachel ultimately ended up doing whatever Rachel wanted to do. _She's a real friend, but to be honest, she's also kind-of a flake,_ Max thought, remembering times when the blonde was supposed to do a shoot with her or hang out with her and Chloe. Now, as Rachel visibly pondered her choices, Max worried that Rachel's carefree spirit might get the better of her judgement.

"I'll…think about what you've said, Maxie. You've made some good points, _and_ while I'm sure Mark…Mr. Jefferson…has my best interests in mind, they might not be _my_ interest. Yeah? Yeah. I'll think about it," Rachel said as she got to her feet and collected her book bag, "Thanks. I needed a friend's advice, one who would at least give me some rational thought. Chloe'd just be like 'Nah, dude. Fuck that, and fuck him'. She's so damn protective sometimes, I swear."

"She cares about you. So do I," Max said as she headed for the door, "…I suppose this stays between the two of us?"

"If you don't mind. I don't want her to wig out on me, unstitch a brain cell over it," Rachel said, closing the door behind them, "I'm gonna go chill with Justin and Trevor at the cafeteria. Wanna come?"

"I'd best go meet up with Chloe at Two Whales," Max said with a shrug and a shake of her head, "She blew up my phone while I was sleeping."

"L-O-L, of course she did. Give her my best."

"I will. See you in class."

* * *

Chloe sat with her chin resting in her hand as she looked outside the window from her and Max's booth at the Two Whales diner, waiting on her girlfriend. She had opted to stay the night at her own place the previous evening, needing to catch up on her own homework for a change, and had already known that Max and Kate had a hang-out session planned for the evening. Still, she missed her girlfriend. Ever since they had really knocked things out at Joyce's dinner a couple weeks ago, things had been running smoothly and they had barely been apart. Granted, sleeping arrangements were now under observation whenever Max stayed the night at Chloe's; their time together was still precious, however, and even if her mom did not quite understand their relationship she did wholeheartedly accept it. _She already loved Max like she was a second daughter. Now, well, she pretty much_ is _at this point_ , Chloe thought as she watched with an elated grin as a certain girl on a certain moped shot past the diner only to turn into the parking lot. Having to restrain herself from leaping out of the booth to go meet Max outside, Chloe maintained her composure and sat in the booth. Reclining against the back rest, she instead signaled her mom for another cup of coffee for the booth and began trying to decide as to what she would eat for breakfast.

"Not like it's on my dime," Chloe murmured with a smirk before Joyce came up to the booth with another cup of coffee ready for Max to receive, "S'up, Mom?"

"Chloe, we need to talk about your free meals here," Joyce said as she already scribbled down a bacon omelette for her daughter, "This is gonna have to be the last one."

"What? I've been getting free grub here for years-"

"And it has to stop. If you want to eat here, you're either going to need to work here or get a job elsewhere. You're old enough, and you need the work experience."

"I'd look hella stupid in that getup," Chloe muttered, before looking up at her mom to see the chagrined expression on her face, "Not that _you_ look-"

"I know that the outfit doesn't…match your lifestyle, but I really think it's time you get some work under your belt. Will you at least think about it?"

"Sure, Mom. I will," Chloe said, slouching a little under the stare her mother gave her, "Alright, I'll do it! Geez, you're so freaking parental."

"Hey, Joyce!" Max called to Chloe's mom from the down the small walkway as she headed on over to the booth, waving cheerily, "A Belgian waffle for me, hold the bacon."

"Hold the bacon? Girl, are you going vegan on me?" Chloe remarked, a dry chuckle escaping her lips as Max pursed hers in response, "Teasing, babe. Just teasing."

"I'm feeling somewhat vegan, yes. How else am I supposed to get my mystical powers?"

"You read too much _Scott Pilgrim_."

" _You_ had us watch it the other night."

"Only because the battles are hella epic!"

"And you call _me_ a nerd."

"Whatevs, hippie."

"How are you doin' this mornin', Max?" Joyce asked, cutting off the banter between the girls, "Get your homework figured out?"

"And how. Think I'm finally getting enough of a hang of it that I won't be putting my scholarship in jeopardy," Max replied as she took her seat across from Chloe, snagging the beanie off the blue-haired girl's head and pulling it over her own hair, "I'm sad. My hair's dye is fading. I wonder what I should do with it…"

"Well, I always liked your natural, mousey look," Joyce chimed in, rolling her eyes when Chloe scoffed, "I'm sure Chloe has an opinion on it. Let me go get your orders started, and I'll expect you to come here after school starting _tomorrow_ , Chloe."

"Yeah yeah, okay," Chloe said glumly before she took the beanie back and put it squarely on her own head, "Evidently, I will be the second Price in a long family tradition of women working here…"

" _You_ are going to have a job?"

"Not all of us can depend on our parents' generosity, it would seem."

"Hey, you know I'm crazy busy just trying to-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just giving you shit, babe. Relax," Chloe said before she framed up Max's hair with her fingers, "Hmm, I see…jet black in your future, with a splash of red."

" _Really_? That's pretty aggro punk, Chloe."

"Dude, just live a little! It'll fade out in a month or so, anyway. We can do it tonight, at my place. I've got the bleach, and all we'd need is the dye," Chloe remarked as she sipped at her coffee, "So, what kept you? I've been here for, like, ten fucking minutes, dude."

"Sorry. Classified."

"Oooh, secretive stuff. I'm intrigued."

"Bad Chloe. I promised I wouldn't tell," Max said, chastising her girlfriend with a wag of her finger, "You'll get nothing outta me."

"Boo, no fun," Chloe joked, reaching across to ruffle Max's hair before leaning back, "So, d'you have any plans for after school? Wait, don't tell me – you've got _nada_. I'm a psychic, I know."

"Oh, fuck you, you jerkwad," Max chided Chloe, pursing her lips before giving her girlfriend the finger, rolling her eyes when Chloe just laughed, "I'd _like_ to get some photography work done, since I'm _finally_ caught up on the math and science assignments…"

"Cool. Mind if I tag along? I could be your muse. 'Photograph me like one of your French girls, Maximus'," Chloe said, her voice low and breathy. Seeing Max's cheeks flush a little, Chloe smiled and took another sip of her coffee as Max gratefully did the same, "We can hop in my truck and scout for locations."

"I feel like we've been everywhere already."

"We'll hit _all_ the spots. Who knows? Maybe you'll get some inspo for that contest Jefferson keeps going on about."

"Everyday Heroes? Wowser, I'd love it if I won. I just-"

" _Quit_ doubting yourself, babe. Own your skills."

Joyce arrived with their breakfasts, much to Chloe's and Max's respective delights. Chloe was a little devastated, however, when her mother also brought a nametag with "Chloe" scrawled on it. _At least I'll have_ this _afternoon to go hang and chill some with Max. Maybe we can drag Rachel away from Frank and make it a ménage-a-trois_ , Chloe thought before realizing how that sounded in her head, _Ew. No way, man. Rachel's… Yeah, just no._ _Maximus all the way._

Plowing into her bacon omelette with a fervor, Chloe remembered how she and Max would always have breakfast at the diner on the weekends. William usually accompanied them, as Max was always staying over for the weekend at Chloe's house, and they would sit on the stools and spin each other around while waiting for their food. The reminiscing brought a brief smile to Chloe's face before it turned into a full-blown grin as she paused in her devouring of the diner food and watched Max eat away at her Belgian waffle. These were the times Chloe lived for, just relaxing and enjoying the company of her best friend and girlfriend.

"So, wanna bring Rachel along for the adventure, or-" Chloe started before Max coughed as she swallowed a piece of waffle hard before speaking.

"If it's alright, I'd like it to be just you and me," Max said in a quiet voice, "I… I want _you_ to be my model this time."

"Me? Dude, I'm a wreck," Chloe countered, appreciative of Max's compliment in wanting to photograph her but also bewildered when she thought of the shots Max had taken of Rachel in the old barn they had found the week before. She did not take to praise very well and generally second-guessed every occurrence of it, "…You sure? I could-"

"Chloe, _you_ need to get out of your comfort zone, too. You want me to be inspired? Well, inspire me! Be bold, and do this for me," Max said before cutting into her waffle. Looking up to see Chloe's face reddening, Max leaned her chin on the back of a hand and smiled, "You're my girlfriend, and I'd like to take some pictures of you. If you're _really_ not comfortable with it, I'll be okay. I just think you'd make a great subject. Your hair, your tattoos, the way you dress – it's all pretty punk and I'd like to examine it and you through my lens, if that's okay."

"Um, yeah, okay," Chloe grumbled, a curt nod given to her girlfriend before she hesitantly dug back into her food. Neither girl continued the conversation as the situation had seemed to be resolved; they finished their breakfasts, chatted up Joyce for a bit over Chloe joining the workforce, and headed off for morning classes.

* * *

"Man, I am _beat_ ," Max said as she left Ms. Grant's classroom, Chloe following behind her along with Kate, "I don't think I could math any harder if I tried. Do you think-?"

"Dude, you're good. I'm sure you'll at least get a B off of that quiz, seeing as you hella had the both of us to back you up with knowledge bombs," Chloe remarked, jerking a thumb behind her towards Kate, "I swear, you fucking worry about everything. _Con-fi-dence_ , Caulfield."

"I agree with Chloe, though with no swears," Kate said with a gentle smile as they gathered out in the hallway, the three of them sharing lockers that were relatively close by. Max watched as the other two girls put away their science books, biting her own lip in hesitation before she quickly did the same.

Max knew that she worried too much, but it was just built into her. _Max Caulfield, chronic worrywart,_ Max thought as she gathered her books for Mr. Jefferson's class.

"So, Chloe, are we still on for post-class photography goodness?" Max inquired, glad to change the subject when she saw the look of suppressed awkwardness on Chloe's face. She did not always have to be the one a little befuddled.

"Oh?" Kate asked, an inquisitiveness in her voice as she raised an eyebrow, "You two up to something?"

"I want Chloe to be my muse for a photoshoot today."

"I-I'm down with it," Chloe said, the strained tone of confidence almost genuine, "Just don't see the point. They'll be hella lame."

"I think you'd make a great subject," Kate remarked, "Your style alone makes me think of some of Mr. Jefferson's work in the grunge scene."

"Thank you!" Max said, clasping Kate on the shoulder before they walked into the art room, "See? I'm not the only one who has an eye for taking some shots of you."

Chloe rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders in surrender before plopping down onto her chair. Max smirked before she noticed that Rachel was not among them today; pulling out her phone and encouraging Chloe to do the same with a nudge and pointed look as to the empty seat at their desk, Max began texting.

 **Max: Rachel? You're skipping class?**

 **Rachel: Yea. Don't feel 2 comfy rn with Mr. J**

 **Max: Totally understandable. I'll let you copy my notes. Where r u, btw?**

 **Rachel: With Frank. I'm high AF. ;)**

 **Max: Chloe'll be mad jelly**

 **Rachel: Frank is only okay with her because of me, tbh. At least they're civil, I guess.**

 **Max: Oh, btw, Chloe's gonna be working Two Whales starting tomorrow after school.**

 **Rachel: GTFO xD**

 **Rachel: Chloe in that uniform.**

 **Max: Priceless. Pun intended.**

"Max, put the phone away. No texting in class. You know that," Mr. Jefferson intoned, Max quickly pocketing her phone under the chastising look from her teacher before he looked over at Chloe with a mix of disappointment and resignation, "You know the same goes for you as well, Ms. Price."

"Yeah, yeah. It's off," Chloe replied, waving her powered-down phone around a little before setting it on the table.

Max resumed her note-taking for the class, but something was gnawing at her train of thought. _Just what_ is _Mr. Jefferson's deal? The creepy photoshoot idea with Rachel… It's just so weird. I've never seen anything like that in his portfolios or his published work. His material is risqué at times, but that comes with the subject matter,_ Max thought. Setting her pencil down, she watched Mr. Jefferson give the lecture for the remainder of class. There were moments where he would go on for a bit without asking for the class's opinions or thoughts that left Max wondering if he just loved the sound of his own voice. She would have actually brought the notion up to Chloe if not for the wad of paper that smacked her in the face. Completely lost in thought prior to the crumpled paper hitting her, there was a moment where Max did not know who threw the object before she looked over at Victoria to see her smirking while Taylor snickered; Courtney, however, kept quiet and just looked at Max with a sad expression on her face. Taking the paper in her hands, she un-crumpled it to find the words " _Lesbo bitch. Go back to Seattle, skank!"_ scrawled in hot pink lipstick.

"Fucking bitch," Max muttered to herself, about to wad the note back up and toss it in her bag before Chloe's curiosity got the better of them both. The note swiped from her hands, Max watched Chloe's face turn a dark red and barely got out a "Chloe, don't" before the punk was on her feet.

The class erupted in shouting, both from students and from Mr. Jefferson, as Chloe grabbed Victoria by the collar of her cashmere sweater and demanded to know what her problem was. Profanity-laden, the taller girl screamed at a visually frightened Victoria while Mr. Jefferson and David Madsen both tried to calm Chloe and the other students down.

"Gimmie another reason to hit you, bitch! I'm so fucking sick of you ragging on Max all the goddamn time!" Chloe barked at Victoria, the proximity of their faces enough to make Victoria cower and cringe with every other word.

"Get this dyke off me!" Victoria pleaded, looking to Mr. Jefferson and David Madsen as they walked over to separate the two. "I did nothing wrong!"

"No?" Max piped up, the class turning silent as the girls were separated, "How about the note you threw at my _face_ , Victoria? Do you get off on making other people miserable, or are you just that insecure that nobody is allowed to be happy because you aren't?"

 _"_ What note?" David Madsen asked, Mr. Jefferson nodding as Chloe thrust the note into her stepfather's chest, "What the…?"

Max watched, her face red and hot from embarrassment, as the note was passed from David to Mr. Jefferson while Chloe flopped hard into her seat. Victoria, still standing, looked down at her shoes while Mr. Jefferson chastised her for insulting another student in such a petty, vile manner. Her hands covering her face, Max could feel the tears raring to start but kept them at bay by rapidly blinking her eyes. She wanted out of the room, out of the school, and out of Arcadia Bay in that moment. Sliding all of her class materials from the table into her open camera bag on the floor, the contents filling up in a haphazard way as opposed to her usual neatness, Max walked over to Victoria and did the one thing no one honestly saw coming.

Max slapped Victoria.

"Fuck you. You never give me a moment's peace. You're a monster," Max said, her voice quiet but laced with rage before she stormed out of the classroom with Chloe immediately following.

"Max-!" David Madsen called after her, his voice not commanding but rather imploring. He was ignored, however, as Max and Chloe were already halfway down the hall with Chloe trying to comfort an enraged Max Caulfield the entire way.

* * *

"That was… it was epic, Max!" Chloe cried out as they sat in the back of her pickup truck, the vehicle still parked in the student parking lot of Blackwell Academy. Max was too anxious to ride her moped and as her rationale had gradually returned during their walk she had insisted they stick around so that whoever would show up to discipline them could actually do so, "I mean, it was some hella fucking bullshit of her to pull something like that, but you giving her a dose of the ol' hand was _exactly_ what Victoria deserved. Max, for the win!"

"I feel gross," Max said, looking down at the hand she had used to strike Victoria, "Am… Am I a bully now? I feel so _wrong_."

"Max, you stood up to a bully and it was amazeballs," Chloe said, lighting up a cigarette, "So don't you dare try and take that back. Own that shit, babe."

"How would I take it back? I can't travel through time, Chloe."

"No, but you could go and apologize to Victoria. Man, that'd just make shit worse for you. She'd never let you live it down if you stood up to her only to apologize for it after. For reals."

 _"_ I still feel sick about it."

"That's just the adrenaline wearing off and your anxiousness kicking in," Chloe said as she reached into Max's bag, pulled out the pill bottle, and tossed the container at Max's chest, "Take one of your pills, dude. Two, if you fucking need to. No need for an anxiety attack over this."

Both girls looked up when they simultaneously caught David Madsen coming down the steps of the parking lot towards them from the corners of their eyes. Chloe rolled her eyes, looked over at Max, and saw how panic-stricken her girlfriend actually was over the whole affair. _We'll likely be suspended for a few days, that's all,_ Chloe thought as she placed a reassuring hand on Max's knee, _Goddammit, that bitch had it coming to her and Max served the shit right on up. Plus, nobody hassles my girl like that. Not ever._ Watching her stepfather quickly approach them, Chloe snuffed out her cigarette and climbed down from the truck with her hands raised up to her chest in a defensive posture.

"Dude, we know we're in trouble, okay? But don't bark at Max – she's already messed up about the whole thing," Chloe said, reading the stern expression on David's face, "Please, David. Cut my girl some slack."

"Chloe, I am trying but you just keep pushing," David said as he sighed, taking off his hat to scratch at his high-and-tight, "We can talk about you two's…relationship later, anyway. But for now, I'm to inform the both of you that you're suspended for the remainder of the week."

"What? It's only Monday!" Max cried out, the tears now flowing as she climbed out of the truck, "Are my parents going to be notified?"

"That _is_ procedure-" David said, before getting cut off by the sound of Max crying, "Max, I know that Victoria started it. So does Mr. Jefferson and Principal Wells. She's been suspended for the week as well. Just… If someone does something like that to you again, alert your teacher or a security officer. Don't take actions of your own accord – you'll just wind up in trouble like you are now."

Chloe opened her arms wide and graciously accepted Max's small form as the pink-haired girl buried her face into Chloe's shirt, the wetness of tears immediate as Chloe gently held her while David watched with an odd expression on his face. _Dude, don't start with us. Not now. Please_ , Chloe thought before sighing with relief when David put his hat on and headed back the way he came. Chloe was surprised with how gentle he had been in talking to Max; then again, Chloe knew Max was typically pretty fragile when her anxiety is up and the punk figured that her girlfriend's problems with anxiety were likely part of her school record. Seeing Kate come rushing down the steps, passing David along the way without so much at a glance, was honestly a relief to the blue-haired girl as both Max and her could use a friendly face to help them ease down from the manic feelings churning through them both.

"Oh my… Are you two okay?" Kate asked, her books cradled in her arms like she had completely ignored putting them in her locker, "Victoria is so mean! I don't understand why she has to constantly be so cruel…"

"We're…managing, I guess," Chloe replied, relighting her cigarette as Max just watched Kate with a blank, dazed look in her eyes, "Max? Babe, you alright?"

"I'm here, I guess," Max said, brushing off the concern with a wave of her hand, "I'm just tired of all the drama Victoria piles on. Fatigued. Thanks for the concern, though, Kate. It means a lot."

"Well, you're my friends. I wouldn't _not_ be concerned after something like that."

"Yeah, but are you cool with _us_ , though?" Chloe asked, gesturing to herself and Max, "We're an item, y'know, and you haven't given either of us a straight answer. …Pun _not_ intended."

Chloe watched Kate as she looked down at her feet while biting her lip, a nervous stance if she had ever seen one. _Fuck, she's not okay with it, is she? She's gonna flip on us and Max will be even more heartbroken. Goddammit…,_ Chloe thought as she just leaned back in the bed of her pickup truck and smoked away at her cigarette. Kate was a sweet girl, but maybe there was a definitive line that Chloe thought the girl might not be willing to cross.

"It's… My church believes in one thing, but I feel personally that if two people love each other then that's all that matters. I don't know, it's so conflicting," Kate confessed, piquing Max's interest as her head slowly raised up from where it had been resting in her hands a moment before, "You're both my friends, a-and I want you to be happy, so if being together is what makes you happy then that's that. It ultimately doesn't matter what I think – you live your own lives, and pursue your own dreams."

"Wowser…," Max breathed out, "So you're okay with it, then?"

"I think I'm okay with it as I'll ever be. Love is love, ultimately. Right?" Kate asked, almost sounding like she was searching for the answer from the other girls.

"Thanks," Chloe replied, getting out of the truck bed again to pat Kate on the back, "It's good to know that some people here in this fuckhole of a school have our backs. Especially since Victoria has decided to go public with our private life."

Kate nodded, peeked over a little so that she could see Max's face, smiled, and left after Max finally smiled back. Still reeling a bit from all the adrenaline that had been pumping through her system, Chloe motioned for Max to climb into the cab and opened the driver's side door to get inside the truck herself. Turning the engine on, Chloe looked at her despondent partner-in-crime and smiled mischievously.

"Well, we have an unexpected vacay now for the next four days. Granted, we still have the assignments but I can help ya out with that. So, where to?"

"…Let's go check out where our old tree fort used to be," Max suggested after a brief pause, "I mean, I know I'll get hammered with texts and calls from my parents about what just happened. Even if it's just a physical isolation, we need an escape."

* * *

Max watched as the scenery changed through the passenger side window, switching from grassy fields to seemingly endless trees, and finally felt a measure of peace. They had driven around Arcadia Bay a little at first, stopping at a convenience store for snacks and drinks before cruising to the pier to skip rocks across the calm waters; Max had fielded calls from her mother, Vanessa more concerned over what happened rather than upset. She had heard Chloe's end of the conversation that she had with Joyce, their discussion a little more heated judging by Chloe's defensiveness and standoffish posture while on the phone. _Arcadia Bay, home of Blackwell Bigfoots and drama. Drama everywhere…,_ Max thought as Chloe put the truck into park and switched the engine off. Climbing out of the passenger side door, Max opted to leave her phone in the car and grabbed her messenger bag along with one of the convenience store bags. Chips, cookies, and caffeinated beverages were the sustenance of the evening, in all likelihood; Max could tell that neither of them felt like going to their respective beds, for fear of what may be waiting for them.

"It's not that far," Chloe remarked as she slung her book bag over her shoulder. She had nearly emptied it out of school supplies and stuffed the other bag from the store in the books' place, "At least, I don't think it is. Goddamn, I haven't really been out here in forever. Hope nobody fucked with the fort too much. That'd be hella lame."

" _How long_ has it been since we were here? Chloe, if it's still even standing that would be a miracle," Max said with a crooked grin as they began to walk through the foliage, the sunlight piercing the trees' canopy at odd angles.

Max liked being way out of town; the rich smell of earth and plant life only further encouraged her desire to escape from all their worries for the moment. She knew they would likely be drawn back late in the evening, either by family or friends, but Chloe and herself needed to be apart from Arcadia Bay presently. Brushing overgrown plants and grass aside as she made her way alongside her girlfriend towards their destination, Max thought back to their time as children when her father and William had brought them out into this particular area to construct the tree fort. _Wowser, it all feels like so long ago_ , Max thought as she autonomously followed her companion through the woods, lost in thought per usual, _I guess it_ has _been a while. The last time… It was a couple months before William died. I wonder if Chloe ever came back here…_

"Yo, Chloe! Wait up!" Max cried out, realizing a slight distance had spread between the two of them. Watching her girlfriend look over her shoulder with an expression of mild annoyance, Max stuck her tongue out and jogged a bit to catch up. "Not all of us have long legs like you, Speedy."

"Dude, it's not my fault your growth spurt was a dud," Chloe retorted, both girls giggling a bit as they gave each other a hard time, "We should be just about there, anyway."

"How long's it been since you were here?"

"…I still come here, on occasion. When I _really_ want to be alone."

"I'm sorry," Max said, noting the sad tone in Chloe's voice, "Am… Am I invading your safe space?"

"Nah, it's all good. Better you're here with me while I sulk and get hammered."

"I still can't believe you got a 40oz from that store! How does that guy _not_ know you're underage?"

"Dude doesn't card me because I know he's a client of Frank's. Caught him toking behind the store one night. Guy's been cool with me ever since," Chloe said before they cleared through the last of the overgrowth to reach their destination, "Welcome to my ultimate escape spot!"

"You liar!" Max chided in jest as she marveled at their still-standing tree fort, "You made it sound like it would be a decrepit piece of shit!"

"I wanted to surprise you. Besides, I've made some upgrades. C'mon up," Chloe said as she grabbed ahold of the rope ladder, "Let's chill."

Max made her way up the ladder after Chloe had fully ascended and was surprised at the interior of what had once been their childhood lair. The décor was like a miniaturized version of Chloe's room; posters, photographs, and marker graffiti covered every wall and even the ceiling. A battery-powered camping lamp sat in one corner with a double-sized sleeping bag taking most of the space. Max was not even sure both of them would fit, as the tree fort had been constructed when they were years younger, but to her surprise she was able to make the space work before closing the hatch shut. Sitting in the corner with the lamp while Chloe laid in a curled-up position on the sleeping bag, Max smiled fondly at her girlfriend while mentally reminiscing all their imaginary adventures from what felt like ages ago.

"Yeah, nobody fucks with this place because I make a point to not let anyone in on it," Chloe remarked as she twisted the cap off of her 40oz, taking a sip of the malt liquor, "I even have a padlock for the hatch. Did you notice?"

"Yeah, I saw. You're not kidding when you say this is something of a sanctuary to you," Max replied, sipping on her own caffeinated beverage, "Just… Just _wow_. Will it fall apart? I mean, we've both grown _some_ , y'know."

"I reinforced it over the years. We're good."

An awkward pause followed as both girls were emotionally spent from the events of Mr. Jefferson's class, Max sipping on her drink as Chloe chugged away at her large bottle of alcohol. Neither girl really knew what to say next, as they both felt everything that had needed to be said already had been. Finally, to Max's relief, Chloe broke the silence after she had downed nearly half her drink.

"Want some?"

"Gross."

"You're so cute when you act all straight-edge."

"I'm not straight-edge, Chloe. I just think beer is gross."

"…This has turned out to be one shitty day, huh?"

Max opened her mouth to speak, but a sigh came out instead and she leaned against the wall behind her. Letting her shoulders slump, Max just nodded before taking another drink of her soda. She felt like she had let herself down, stooping to Victoria's level and worse by actually hitting the girl. Having never done anything like that before, the instinctive act had taken Max by surprise and now she was at something of a loss for what would come after her and Chloe's little retreat from the town that always seemed to draw them back.

"I wish we could permanently escape this town," Max said airily, more a thought spoken aloud than anything else.

"You did, dude. But I'm glad you came back," Chloe said in reply, setting her bottle down next to the sleeping bag.

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave without you again. It _broke_ me, having to do that, Chloe. I was in tears for months, afraid that I'd lost my best friend forever."

"Well, we're together now and that's what matters," Chloe said, patting the sleeping bag, "There's enough room for both of us to lie on this. C'mere."

Max finished her soda and carefully crawled over to where Chloe was, nestling herself into the sleeping bag and Chloe's arms before they folded around her, surrounding her body with warmth and love. Feeling a kiss from Chloe's lips on her forehead, Max tilted her head up so that she could get a real kiss from her girlfriend.

Their lips met, and Max nearly cringed from the taste of malt liquor. Giggling a little bit as she pulled back, Max kissed Chloe's lips softly and withstood the alcohol breath of her girlfriend in exchange for a decision to experiment. Slipping her tongue between Chloe's lips, Max found that they parted easily for her and she was suddenly awash in the smell of malt liquor. Ignoring the stench in exchange for the warmth and wetness of Chloe's tongue, Max slowly twirled her tongue around Chloe's and slid along the roof of her mouth before twirling again. Breathing through her nose once so as to not break up the kiss, Max pulled back after a few seconds and began to gently suck on Chloe's tongue. Feeling the punk stick out her tongue as far as it would go, Max slid her mouth back and forth as she sucked on the other girl's tongue while teasing it with the tip of her own. Feeling Chloe pull back, Max let out a breath and looked in admiration at how red Chloe's face was.

"That… Wow, um, yeah. That was fucking hot, babe. Where'd you learn to do something like that?" Chloe asked, her breath taken away but what had just occurred.

"Um, I may have watched this one video of these two girls kissing online…," Max said shyly, her own turn to have a beet-red face.

" _You_ watched porn? I am in disbelief," Chloe teased, laughing when Max squirmed in her arms to try and slap at her chest, "My life is a lie! Such a travesty! Your chasteness is defiled!"

"Oh shut up, you ass," Max grumbled before looking up at Chloe wryly, "You weren't complaining, anyway."

"Of course not! That. Was. Hot. Like, hella hot," Chloe said before looking a little off to the side, "You, um, got me a little wet with that action."

"Um, I don't think I'm ready for-"

"I'm not implying that we should do anything about that, Max. I'm just sayin', y'know, you got me wet. That's a good thing. It'd be hella weird if my girlfriend couldn't turn me on. Relax," Chloe said, planting a smooch on Max's cheek, "How about we just lay here for a little while before deciding what to do next, yeah? It's starting to get dark out, and we'll eventually have to return to town anyway."

"Says who? We _do_ have a sleeping bag, and it's not like either of us hasn't slept in our clothes before."

"I like your train of thought, Caulfield."


	6. Chapter 6

Max had only just walked out of the shower room, arriving before dawn after her sleepover with Chloe in their old tree fort, when she heard the fight start. Shouting and name-calling filled the hallways of early morning at the girls' dorm when Max rounded the corner to find out what all the fuss was about.

"Whoa…," Max whispered to herself as she pulled back and peered around the corner.

Dana and Victoria were damn-near about to fight right outside Max's door, the taller girl's fists clenched as Victoria was being held by Taylor in an attempt to get the hostilities to not further escalate. With other girls coming out of their rooms to see what was going on, Max saw Kate catch her eye and Max sighed before coming around the corner once more. Making herself known with a cough, Dana and Victoria both looked at her simultaneously.

" _You bitch_ …!" Victoria seethed as she tried to lunge across the distance at Max before being pulled back by Taylor and Dana both, "How _dare_ you fucking hit me! Do you know who the fuck I am? Do you know what I could do to you?"

"I'm pretty sure you're the bitch, Victoria," Max snapped back, Kate rushing to her side as Max felt someone approach from behind. Looking over her shoulder to see Rachel stand next to her, Max felt a little morale boost from the support of her friends as she spoke even louder, "You've got to be pretty messed up to make a person's private life the source of a goddamn joke. Not everything is cannon fodder for you to use against people, Victoria. Maybe that slap will knock some fucking sense into you."

"No way! No fucking way! Y-You do _not_ get to talk to me like that!" Victoria bellowed, pushing against Taylor and Dana's holds on her with enough raw force that she was able to break free.

Roaring towards Max, Max stepped to the side and stuck her foot out just before Victoria could reach her, the pixie blonde falling to the floor with enough force that she was prone for a moment from the disorientation of such a hard impact. Slowly getting to her feet, with Max taking a few steps towards her dorm room, Victoria wiped at the blood trickling from her nose before lunging for Max a second time with Max reaching for her in return. Luckily, cooler heads did prevail in Kate and Dana grabbing ahold of Max while Taylor was joined by Courtney in pulling Victoria back. Max was sick of Victoria, sick of her mind games and sick of watching both herself and others be the source of the other girl's amusement. Yesterday had been bad enough for Max, she had reached the breaking point; however, the cumulative nature of Victoria's incessant teasing and mockery combined with her insulting the relationship she had just started with Chloe now drove Max over the edge. She wanted to punch Victoria square in the face, knock some teeth out. Max wanted Victoria to know what being bullied on felt like, despite how sickened she had felt from slapping the girl in Mr. Jefferson's class.

"Knock it the _fuck_ off!" Rachel shouted, standing between the two groups of girls with her arms outstretched in their mutual directions. "Vicky, you're a bitch, and you got what you deserved. That's just the motherfucking truth."

"Eat shit, Rachel! I-" Victoria said with a sneer before getting cut off by the dirty blonde as she spoke up again.

"You've bullied Max since she got here and anything you had coming is well-deserved. Take your wounds and go lick them, before everyone you've fucked with here decides they've had enough of your shit," Rachel said in a fearsome voice, her eyes wide and looming in spite of her being Max's height. In turn, Rachel looked over at Max with a mixture of sympathy and disappointment, "You're better than her, Max, so don't stoop to her level. I know that she's messed with you one too many times, and I know about the note she threw at you yesterday, but you are _not_ the type of person to just totally lose your cool. Do you really want to become a bully like her? It's obvi that you know how to throw down, with that lil sweep move you made earlier. Don't let her win, Max. Please."

Max paused in her attempt to wrestle free of Kate and Dana's grip before shrugging them off after the tension in her body lessened and she sighed. Standing there, with her friends flanking her as Victoria was still being held by Taylor and Courtney, Max leveled a glare at Victoria and clenched her fists. She was better than this; Max knew that she was so close to dropping down to Victoria's level and the temptation was real. Max still wanted to knock some sense into the other girl, but Rachel had struck a chord with her words and she visibly relaxed to the relief of most of the girls in the hallway.

"Just leave me the fuck alone from now on, Victoria, and I'll do the same," Max intoned, her voice nearly bubbling with restrained anger, "…Just leave me alone."

"You…You think I'll leave you alone? After _this_?" Victoria asked, stupefied, as she pointed at her bleeding nose with her free hand while the other was restrained by Courtney, "Go fuck yourself, Caulfield."

With that statement, Victoria shook herself free of Courtney and Taylor's holds on her before storming off to her dorm room and slamming the door shut before they could follow. Realizing they were on the wrong side of the fight, looking nervously at each other and all the other girls glaring at them, Taylor and Courtney made beelines for their respective rooms and hastily shut their doors. With the fight over before really having a chance to start, the other girls in the hallway slowly returned to whatever they had been up to beforehand while Dana, Rachel, and Kate stuck by Max. Clearly not over what had just occurred, Max was shaking a little from the anxiety and adrenaline pumping through her body. She knew Victoria would find a way to get back at her, knew something would be coming and likely soon. _I'm so over this fucking school,_ Max thought with a gruff exhalation of air before heading for her room before the other three girls could even speak to her. When they knocked on her door in unison a minute or two later, Max hurriedly changed into a t-shirt and jeans before letting them inside.

"What?" Max barked, visibly hostile before calming down at their looks of concern, "I'm… I'm sorry. I'll be fine, really. I just need to cool down, finish getting dressed, and get out of Blackwell for the time being. Thank Dog I'm expelled, right?"

That last statement did nothing to assure the three girls as Max gently closed the door before leaning against it. Reaching for her phone, she did the only action deemed viable in her mind.

She texted Chloe.

* * *

"Max, I'm so sorry," Chloe said as she laid on her bed and smoked a joint, Max sitting at Chloe's desk with a despondent look on her face, "That's some epic bullshit, babe. I… Where does Victoria get off? You're the one who gets hella shit on _by her_ nearly every day! So she gets a taste of medicine yesterday and, what, doesn't like it? Tough shit."

"I don't know what to do, Chloe," Max replied, and Chloe felt a pain in her chest from how downtrodden Max sounded, "I'm just spent. I've been back a month and it's just been awful."

"Not _everything_ has been awful, Max. Right?"

"Yeah, not everything," Max replied, catching onto what Chloe had implied in that query, "But I did not imagine my school life to be like this."

"Dude, it's a high school. Granted, it's a _fancy_ high school, but it's still a school. There's gonna be snotty bitches in need of some hardcore stitches. That's just the way shit is. Thinking that Blackwell would be different is a pipe dream. Sorry to say that, but it's true."

"You're really fucking brutal sometimes, you know that?" Max spat, a little venom laced in her words that wounded Chloe in spite of the punk knowing that the statement was true. Did not help that her being stoned tended to loosen her lips a little more than she usually would.

"Sorry. I don't mean to come off at you as harsh. I… I'm just at a loss as to what else I could say, let alone do. First, we get suspended for the week, and now you had to deal with Victoria this morning after you had barely had time for a shower. I mean, you haven't even _touched_ your phone since you got here. I feel bad."

"I shut it off, and…and you have nothing to feel bad about," Max replied as she leaned back in the seat so that her shoulders were resting on the desk, "I'm just pissed, Chloe. I'm tired of taking Victoria's shit, and it's like yesterday and this morning only added fuel to the fire. I mean, wowser, can she be any more of a bitch?"

"Probably."

The girls laughed a little at that remark, the likelihood of Chloe's statement ringing true to both of them as footsteps approached from the stairway outside the door. A single knock and the door opened to reveal Joyce peeking her head in. Chloe did not even care if her mother saw her "smoking out" again; Max was in a massive funk and so, therefore, she was as well. Seeing the look of disappointment on her mother's face, Chloe rolled her eyes and snuffed the doobie out into the nearby red ashtray she kept handy before sitting up to take whatever was coming.

"Mom, could you not scold me? Just this once? Max is hella burnt out with school and if she's in a mood then so am I," Chloe pleaded, going so far as to fold her hands together as though praying to her mother for mercy.

"…What happened?" Joyce asked after seeming to mull over her options.

"Victoria Chase happened. _Again,"_ Max said in a flat, monotone drawl before she put a hand to her face in resignation.

"That girl… Whenever she comes to the diner I swear it is like she thinks she owns the place. Drives me batty sometimes, I swear," Joyce replied, hands on her hips as she shook her head, "You two need anything? I'm about to head off for work."

"…Do I have to work today, Mom? Can I _please_ have today off, for Max's sake? I don't feel like I should leave her be, the way she is," Chloe pleaded, ignoring the puzzled look from her girlfriend.

"If that's what you want, sure. But it's not like you'll be getting paid vacation time. It'll come out of your check, Chloe."

"That's fine. I'll deal with it. I'd just rather spend the day with Max and chill my girl down some."

"Okay, but no funny business while you're here."

"Funny business…?" Max asked, curious as to what she meant until the realization hit her, "Oh. _Oh._ No, no funny business. Got it."

"Geez, Mom, you're so hella paranoid sometimes," Chloe quipped before Joyce sighed and walked back out into the hallway, closing the door behind her, "'Funny business'. As if. Pfft."

"Well, to be fair, it's not like anyone knows our…progress as a couple? Like, what we have and haven't done?"

"And they fucking shouldn't. None of their damn business anyway," Chloe said, lighting back up before she got up and walked over to Max, "Wanna shotgun?"

"Shotgun…?"

"Here, I'll show you," Chloe said before taking a drag. Bringing her lips to Max's, Chloe parted her lips and slid her tongue into Max's mouth as the pot smoke transferred from her to her girlfriend. Feeling a cough begin to rise in Max's throat, Chloe quickly backed up and watched her companion cough far less than she had expected, "…You've fucking smoked pot before, haven't you?"

"…Maybe. Once or twice when I was in Seattle," Max reluctantly admitted, "Not that I want to become used to it. I don't actually like it all that much."

"I fucking knew it!" Chloe cheered, raising her joint as though to toast the occasion. "Today, though, I am getting you high as fuck, babe. You hella need a break and we are going to blaze like crazy. We'll stock up on beer, weed, and donuts. Make a day of it."

"Hey, just because I _might_ get high with you doesn't mean I'll drink nasty-ass beer," Max replied, sticking her tongue out, "…Though I might do a shot or two of Fireball if you can get ahold of one of those tiny bottles of the stuff."

"Hella _yes_!" Chloe crooned before she started rummaging through her desk, causing Max to also get up. Finding what she was looking for, the punk produced a CD and sauntered over to her old Hi-Fi system before dropping the disc into the tray. Selecting a specific track, Sparklehorse's "Piano Fire" began to play and Chloe started to dance around Max. "C'mon, Max! Shake that bony white ass!"

"Hey, don't mock my ass," Max teased as she began to dance along with Chloe, "I'm your girlfriend. You're required to _like_ my ass."

"Yeah, but that don't mean it isn't a lil bit bony."

Max and Chloe danced together as the music played, trying to lose themselves in the beat despite everything Max had been through in the past two days. Chloe wanted her place to be a safe space for Max, a place where she could escape the bullshit of Blackwell Academy and Arcadia Bay in general. Mostly she just wanted to be there for her girlfriend in what felt like a needed time. Taking a drag from her joint, Chloe cupped Max's face with her hands and shotgunned her girlfriend again; laughing when Max did not even cough at all the second time around, she instead handed the joint to Max and watched the pink-haired girl take a small puff from the joint before quickly handing it back. _Okay,_ Chloe thought as she danced away while the song played again on loop, _We're in need of donuts, some beer for me, one of those tiny bottles of Fireball for my gal here, and more weed. A convenience store stop, it is! But first…we dance!_ Grabbing Max's hands in her own, her joint in her mouth, Chloe started to spin Max while the other girl giggled as the day's abrasive start was starting to be forgotten in a mixture of music and marijuana.

* * *

"Chloe," Max said, a little more stoned than she would admit, "Chlo-ee, what're you doing?"

Max sat in the truck while Chloe scrawled "Victoria Chase sux!" across the brick adjacent to the Blackwell Academy parking lot in bright yellow spray paint. Topping off the graffiti with a couple lines underneath the phrase for emphasis, Chloe hurried back to the truck before anyone could notice or catch her in the act. Max giggled at the sight of her girlfriend trying to be all stealthy, crouching low as she ran back in an otherwise nearly empty parking lot. Climbing into the driver's seat, tossing the spray paint in the truck bed through the open back window, Chloe started the truck up and Max laughed even harder when they slowly drove out of the parking lot to avoid detection.

"You're ridiculous," Chloe teased, ruffling up Max's hair with her free hand while steering with the other, "Maybe that one joint we shared was enough grass for you…"

" _Noooo,_ " Max pleaded, grabbing Chloe's free arm with both hands, " _You_ started this so now I would like s'more. Besides, I was promised donuts and a lil bit of Fireball, too."

"Dude, I didn't _promise_ anything."

"But you said. And you're my girlfriend, so that's as good as a promise."

"…I'm never getting you high after today. _That_ is a promise," Chloe said with a chuckle as they drove into Arcadia Bay, "Wait. You're not on your anxiety meds _and_ the marijuana, are you?"

" _Sooooo…_?"

" _So_ , you've gotta be especially effed up right now. Goddammit," Chloe muttered, "I'm gonna have to leave you in the truck for any stop we make. Maybe we should add drive-thru at McDs to our run, get you some munchies _aside_ from damn-near straight sugar…"

"Oh! Fries! Large fries and some Chicken McNuggets!" Max said, nearly jumping in her seat with excitement, her eyes wide open and a little bloodshot, "Yeah… Fries and McNuggs. Hella yes."

"Dude, did you just say 'Hella'?"

"So?"

"I'm a good influence on you."

The girls pulled into the convenience store, Chloe switching the engine off after she parked up front so that Max would not get any crazy ideas in her pot-riddled, medicated brain. Max, in all fairness, was too lost in her own daydreams to even notice that they had stopped, however; instead, all she was thinking about was how distant her shitty morning had become and how great Chloe was to spend the day with her as opposed to work her shift at Two Whales this afternoon. _Chloe didn't need to do that, but it's pretty dope that she is_ , Max thought before snickering, _Heh. Dope. Like what I've been smoking._ Humming along the rhythm of "Piano Fire" to herself, slapping her hands on her legs to mimic the drumbeat, Max was completely lost in her own headspace until Chloe returned with a sack full of goodies. Quickly accepting the bag into her lap, Max rummaged through to inspect what was inside. _Coconut mini-donuts, chocolate-frosted mini-donuts, a six-pack of some generic-ass beer, and a_ teeny tiny _bottle of Fireball. Wowser, Chloe took me literally when I said a shot or two. Huh._

If the convenience store was a trip for Max, the drive-thru at McDonalds was like something out of a comedy. Speaking incredibly slow into the microphone, Max laid out her order like a military strategy; Chloe, meanwhile, was trying to pull Max back into the truck as she was leaning out so far that there was a risk of her falling out entirely. When Max added two Oreo McFlurries to their order of two large fries and a 20-piece of McNuggets, Chloe quickly told the person taking the order that was all and had to yank on the back of Max's jeans to get her inside the truck so that she wouldn't hit her head on the fast food place's brick façade as the person behind them honked their horn. Laughing a little at Max's stoner side, Chloe nearly rioted with howling laughter when Max flipped off the next customer and started shouting over them as they tried to order. _What a little goddamn spitfire! Who knew Max had this side in her?_ Chloe thought as she graciously paid the cashier and took their goods as quickly as possible.

"I am _not_ taking you back to my place," Chloe said as she pulled out of the drive-thru lane and back onto the street, "You are hella stoned and it's _so_ fucking obvious."

"Well, where're we goin' then?" Max asked, her voice sounding as loopy as Max felt. There was a lightheaded sensation to her, like her head was stuck up above the clouds, "I don't wanna go back to the dorms. Nope!"

"I wouldn't take you there, either. Not until you've mellowed out. David catches you either way and we'll _both_ be in deep shit – how about the junkyard? It's remote, and we can have the place to ourselves," Chloe suggested, trying not to laugh when Max nodded like a doofus, "Jesus fuck, I swear you can't hold your pot for shit."

"Sorr- _y_ , Chlo- _e,_ " Max said with a roll of her eyes, "It's not like I get fucking high every day, y'know."

"Yeah, but what about those anxiety meds you take? The hydroxyzine?"

"Well, if I take all four pills at once and manage to not fall asleep then yeah, I get a lil buzz. But it's not like I intentionally pull that shit. 'As prescribed', like I'm supposed to," Max said in a slow drawl before leaning her head out the open passenger window, feeling the breeze from the truck driving along.

"You're such a dork."

"Well, you're a nerd and _you_ got me high, so there," Max tried to counter, pulling her head back in, her pink hair a mess from the wind. Blowing a loose strand out of her face, Chloe nearly drove into the opposing lane of traffic from laughing so hard at how ludicrous her girlfriend was being.

* * *

Chloe rested a little more easily when she pulled into the junkyard and switched off the engine. Her throat raw from near-continuous laughter as Max had started cracking poop jokes halfway to their destination, each joke more ridiculous and nonsensical than the previous, she needed a break from being in such a confined space with a newbie stoner. _Even if she is my girlfriend, this is just too much for a truck cab_ , Chloe thought as she grabbed the fast food while Max climbed out of the passenger side with the convenience store purchases. Shambling alongside Chloe, the punk had to help Max steady herself a couple times as they made their way to the old boat before Chloe decided against it.

"I don't think you and heights are a good idea right now," Chloe offered before deciding on their alternative hangout spot, "Let's go to the lair Rachel and I put together. It's on the ground, for one, and secondly it is relatively accident-proof. The only way you'd hurt yourself is if you fell on your face. Also, don't do that."

"Roger roger," Max said with a salute before tagging along behind Chloe, surprising the punk with a smack to her ass every now and then until they got there, "That's mah booty!"

Arriving at the cinderblock shed, Chloe set their McDonalds on the makeshift table and took the junk food and booze from Max with extra care, the other girl's eyes wandering around as she took in the décor and graffiti. Chloe watched with amusement as Max snatched up a marker and wrote "Max is here" under where she and Rachel had tagged their marks on the wall. Digging into her large fry, Chloe shook Max's a little and watched with further amusement as Max came over in a rush to swipe the fries from her hand.

"Mine."

"Yeah, yours. Dig in, Maximus. Feed the need, yo."

Chloe munched on her fries in-between sips from one of the beers she had bought while Max devoured her fries and drank from the large soda she had cajoled out of the drive-thru cashier before they left the restaurant. Seeing Max like this both delighted and concerned Chloe; she was afraid of what Max might get herself into if she did not mellow out before they would eventually have to return to Arcadia Bay. _Max has had a hard enough time these past two days – she doesn't need any more drama,_ Chloe thought as she drained the remainder of her first beer and popped open the second, _Then again, I should probably watch myself, too. I don't really want to, watching Max cut loose like she is, but someone between us has to be responsible and it sure as fuck isn't going to be her this time around._ Setting down the beer after only a couple sips, Chloe put the other beers in a camping cooler under the bench seat she was occupying and watched as Max tried to construct a shape of some kind out of her fries and the ten nuggets she took from the container.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Chloe asked, completely clueless and thankful she was not as far gone as Max evidently was.

"Trying to build a house for my McNuggets," Max said, her tone surprisingly serious.

" _Why_?"

"'Cause."

"Uh-huh. Okay, Max. Whatever," Chloe said as she finished up her fries and started on her McNuggets, "I think I'll switch to cigarettes. One of us needs to be in their right mind."

"Ohhhh, and that's you, I suppose. Heaven forbid Max Caulfield decides she doesn't give a shit for one day," Max said, her voice a little too wary for Chloe's taste.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me? You're high. Just enjoy the ride and chill, Max."

"No. No, I'm pissed," Max said, flattening her half-built structure and nuggets on the table, "Why the fucking hell do I always have to be the _reasonable one_? Why can't I ever just be…just be like this?"

"Dude, you're like this right now! And quit trying to start shit with me!" Chloe barked, immediately regretting raising her voice as Max pouted and looked down at her smashed food forlornly. "…It's still edible."

"Yeah, but it's smooshed," Max said with a huff before lying on the ground, "I'm so goddamn tired, Chloe. Tired of Victoria, tired of math and science, tired of Blackwell Academy. Let's run away."

"Where would we go?" Chloe asked, eager to distract Max's previous, aggressive train of thought. "We have no funds and my truck has half a tank of gas."

"Portland. We could go to Portland," Max replied, still lying down on the ground for a moment before slowly sitting up, "I could get a tattoo."

"You? A tattoo? I thought you were opposed to the idea for the most part-"

"Just because I think something at one point doesn't mean I'm not entitled to changing my mind," Max said, raising her index finger as if to make a point.

"True. You can ultimately do whatever you want, really."

"What if I want to smoke another joint?"

"Except that. You can ultimately do anything but get _more_ stoned. At least for today, anyway."

"Well… Fuck," Max said, getting up afterwards to look around the new abode while Chloe finished up her food. Seeing Max look at a pile of pictures and papers, Chloe immediately thought the worst. Pictures of her and Rachel, letters Rachel and Chloe had written each other over the years when they were not able to meet up so that they could keep in contact without the use of their cell phones if necessary, "…I missed so much. C-Chloe, I-I missed out on so much time with you…"

Seeing the teary-eyed look on her girlfriend's face, Chloe patted the seat next to her and slid an arm around Max when her girlfriend shuffled over. Kissing Max on the top of her head before she stole a drink of Max's soda, Chloe leaned her head against the other girl's and gently rocked her a little as Max cried. Chloe let Max sob everything out: the stress from school, Victoria Chase's bullshit, all of Max's worries and grief. She figured the diminutive hipster needed the tears released, considering how much she had endured her first month back. As Max's sobbing began to subside, Chloe plucked a coconut-laden miniature donut from the convenience store bag and offered the treat to Max. She felt a little ridiculous, offering the food to Max like one would to a sad child, but Max was not in her right mind at the moment and Chloe hoped that the affection and kindness might help her pull through whatever she was going through.

"Mine?" Max asked, reaching for the donut before looking up at Chloe.

"Yes, Max. It's yours," Chloe said, offering it to Max. As Max was eating it, Chloe hugged her a little tighter, "Look, babe, I know I've said it already but I'm sorry you've had to go through so much shit since you got back. But it hasn't been all bad – you've got me, a hella badass girlfriend who is willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"Yeah," Max said, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder, "That's pretty fucking nice."

"I know, right? Like, we'll finish school up – despite it being a shitpit – and then it's the rest of the world for us. My grades don't exactly suck, and yours are on the way up thanks to yours truly and Kate, so we'll have plenty of options for universities."

"My mom would probably like it if I went to Seattle for school, but honestly I want to go to California," Max offered, Chloe thankful that it sounded like Max was finally mellowing out, "Every parent secretly wants their child to stick around a lil bit, but my mom is hardcore about it. She even gave me some pamphlets for colleges in the Seattle area before I left for Blackwell."

"No shit? Seattle's not so bad, though. I mean, I wouldn't know, but if you stuck around there for five years it can't have been too bad…," Chloe said, a little forlorn at how much of each other's lives they had missed. _We've been through this already. Why bring it up now? Ugh, dumbass…_

"…I guess," Max said, her voice quiet as Chloe figured she had picked up on Chloe's tone, "I'd go wherever you go, though. I'm not going anywhere without you anymore. Chloe comes first."

"That's sweet, babe. Kinda epically mushy, but hella sweet."

Chloe felt Max tug on her tank-top and looked down to find Max tilting her head up for a kiss. Feeling herself being pushed down onto the seat by Max's weight as the smaller girl suddenly loomed over her, Chloe let Max take control and their tongues met in a wet kiss, lips crashing together. Max greedily kissed her, as though Chloe might just up and disappear and the punk did not mind one bit. Pressing her body against Chloe's, Max slid one hand around Chloe's back as she used the other to take off Chloe's beanie. Chloe felt Max carefully grab a fistful of her hair; Chloe responded by probing her hands under Max's shirt. Feeling the lean frame of her girlfriend's bare skin, Chloe ran her hands around Max's abdomen before sliding them around to where she had them on the small of the other girl's back. Her eyes closed, Chloe opened them in surprise when Max suddenly stopped kissing her.

"What? I do something wrong?" Chloe asked, worried that Max's mellow had faltered.

"…You can undo my bra strap if you want," Max offered, biting her lip.

"Max, you don't have to-"

"It's okay, Chloe. I'm for cereal. You can if you want."

"Dude, you're high and I-"

"I dare you."

Chloe arched an eyebrow, an amused and flirty look on her face as she ran one hand up and unfastened the clasps with a simple pinch of the fabric. Seeing the front of Max's shirt billow out a bit from the loose bra, Chloe hesitated a moment before running her hands back around to Max's breasts. With Max leaning over her on her lap, Chloe laid on her back as she reached up and touched Max's breasts. They were small but firm, with the little nipples quite pert. Chloe hesitated, pulled her hands back, but grinned a little when Max responded by taking her shirt and bra off before pressing Chloe's hands against her chest.

"This is okay. Just this and kissing, okay? For now, anyway," Max said, any trace of the weed in her system gone by the look in her eye, "I trust you."

"You're amazeballs," Chloe said in a hushed tone as she felt the smooth mounds of flesh, "Do you… You want to touch mine?"

"Only if you're okay with it."

"Seems only fair, to be honest."

Chloe gingerly sat up and watched Max slide off her lap before taking a seat on a spot of the table that was clear. Yanking her tank-top off, Chloe unfastened her own bra, a black one with flames emblazoned on it, and the two girls sat topless across from each other. With searching hands, the girls examined and explored one another's breasts. To Chloe, it felt almost alien at first to have Max touching her breasts, groping and fondling them. She knew that the experience was new to Max, however, and sat with her back arched a little so that Max could play with them a little.

"You good?" Chloe asked, marveling at how wide Max's eyes were.

"Chloe, I'm touching your boobs and you're asking me how _I'm_ feeling?" Max asked, cementing for Chloe the fact that the pot was likely out of her system. _At least, enough for her to be relatively sobered up_.

"You're the newbie at this, Max. I don't want you feeling awkward when we're doing girlfriend stuff."

"Thanks. I think, anyway."

Chloe sat up straight and let Max heft the weight of her breasts and Chloe resumed her doing the same. She was a little bigger than Max in the chest department, but the fact alone that she was playing with Max's boobs made Chloe utterly oblivious to such a notion. They moved away from each other's breasts after a few minutes of fondling and Chloe found herself lying on top of Max as the smaller girl took the bench. Pressing her body up against Max's, Chloe felt more so than heard Max let out a small moan as their breasts touched and the punk leaned down further so that she could kiss her girlfriend. Their lips coming together more tenderly this time around, Chloe slowly slid her tongue into Max's mouth and found the other girl's tongue eagerly waiting as they twirled and swirled around one another. Chloe letting out a moan of her own, she grabbed onto Max's hip with one arm while bracing herself up with the other; a wave of pleasure seemed to reverberate between them as they both felt their bodies heat up from the arousal. Pulling back after she gently bit Max's lip, Chloe leaned her forehead against Max's and sighed.

"Goddamn, you're so full of surprises," Chloe gasped before she sat up and put on her bra, "I think it might be best if we chill for a bit. I'm getting turned on like fucking crazy right now and you said topless and kissing so I don't want to go any further than what you're comfortable with."

"I appreciate that, Chlobear," Max whispered into her ear before she too began to get dressed.

"'Chlobear'?"

"Don't like it?"

"Nah, it's actually pretty sweet, Maxaroni," Chloe cooed, smiling with Max giggled a bit at her own pet name.

* * *

Max scooted over to sit next to Chloe in the truck as they headed out of the junkyard, their stash of junk food halfway depleted and sitting in the sack on her lap. The alcohol left behind for some other time, Max's unopened bottle of Fireball included, both girls were red in the face over the discovery of each other's bodies only an hour or so ago. They had spent the rest of the time listening to music on a battery-powered CD player and talking about random subjects like Max's weed experimentation in Seattle and Chloe's own discovery of the substance. Max was grateful that Chloe had kept an eye on her during the time she was somewhat out of her mind; she had needed the escape from all her recent struggles badly. As reality set in, however, Max found herself feeling melancholic about returning to town. _With the exception of Chloe and the few friends I've made, being back in Arcadia Bay has been rough as hell. I don't want to think it…, but do I really want to stay here?_ Max thought, biting her lip as she looked over at Chloe out of the corner of her eye, the punk oblivious to what was going through Max's head. Max figured Chloe was also probably lost in her own train of thought and opted to not disclose the errant notion of leaving that had popped up.

"So, what's next?" Max asked, initiating a discussion as the radio was off. The silence after such intimacy made her feel awkward and she needed some distraction. "We go back to your house?"

"I was thinking of crashing at your dorm room, to be honest," Chloe countered, looking over at Max before returning her visual attention to the road, "I think Mom would be cool if you kept spending the night at the house, but now that David knows I'm not so sure what would go down. There'd likely be some bullshit 'talk' and a list of rules and procedures that he'd pull out of his ass for us to obey like the good lil soldiers he expects us to be."

"He was nice to me. Well, nice-ish," Max offered, looking down at her shoes when Chloe shot her a look, "…Well, he _was._ "

"Step-prick cut you a break because of the situation. I… I don't trust him, Max, and you shouldn't either. Guy acts like he's still at war or something. Makes me hella paranoid to think about what other shit he might be into."

"Maybe we _should_ go to your house, y'know, and investigate? If David's like you say, there's a chance he may be up to something."

"You might be right. Ugh, this is all so hella frustrating. I just want to hang out with my friends, my girlfriend, and chill. Get through school. Have a life. All this… It's just so much sometimes," Chloe said, her voice thick with emotion when a tear fell from her right eye. Max linked their elbows together and held her girlfriend's free hand as Chloe choked back a sob, "I miss Dad, Max. I miss him so fucking much sometimes that it's all I can think about to wonder what life would be like if he were still around. It would _have_ to be better than this."

"Chloe…," Max replied, leaning her head against Chloe's shoulder as they crossed into Arcadia Bay's town limits.

Eventually winning over Chloe with her idea to look into David's activities, Max climbed out of the passenger side door of the other girl's truck after they had parked in the driveway of Chloe's house. Noting that there was no light emanating from within the abode, Max cautiously walked up with her girlfriend and crossed the threshold after Chloe unlocked the door. A single light in the kitchen was all that was on, with the early evening sunset providing a soft orange glow from the sliding door at the back of the house providing the only sources of illumination. Following Chloe as they headed into the back room connected to the garage, Max paused and stared at the gun display. _Holy crap, that's a lotta firepower! What does David need all these guns for, the apocalypse?_ Max thought before Chloe called her over to the workbench and cabinets.

"Let's look around as quick as we can, see what's what," Chloe said, her intonation suggesting how fast and stealthy they had to be, "He could be here any second."

"Gotcha," Max said, opening drawers to dig for clues.

They searched through the lower drawers first, coming up empty handed save for military paraphernalia and mementos from David's time in the service. Starting from the right side, Chloe opened the top drawers and found a surplus of canned goods neatly stacked. Deciding she should work from the opposite end, noting Chloe's frustration at their lack of intel, Max opened the cabinet on the left side and paused at what she saw. _A map of Blackwell, with little red circles in certain areas. What is this?_ Max thought.

"Yo, Chloe!" Max whispered, calling the other girl over, "What's this about?"

"Oh. Dude's been trying since last spring to get a surveillance system in place at the school. Ms. Grant's actually started a petition about it. We totally need to just say no to rolling Blackwell back to 1984," Chloe said before she noticed the small television set, "What the fuck is this-?"

Chloe switched it on and both girls froze where they stood. On the monitor, switching locations automatically, were areas of Chloe's house and the yards both out front and in the back. When the display showed a picture of them staring at the TV in mute horror, Chloe quickly switched it off and closed the cabinet door shut before turning around instantly to look for the source of the video feed in the room.

"Wowser," was all Max could manage to come up with while Chloe climbed onto a work table to peer into one of the ventilation ducts, her eyes looking through the screen, "Is it…?"

"A goddamn camera," Chloe said, her voice bereft of any emotion as she climbed down and started to tremble, "…The motherfucker has had us under surveillance like we're his goddamn platoon…"

"Chloe. _Chloe_ ," Max said, grabbing Chloe by the arm and snapping her out of wherever her thoughts had taken her, "We need to go to Two Whales and tell your-"

The sound of a car parking outside made both girls jump. Joyce would not be done with her shift for another couple hours, which meant that David was the one coming towards the house. Silence befell both girls as they panicked; Max held onto Chloe tightly, in part out of an oncoming anxiety attack but also because the look of unbridled rage on her girlfriend's face worried her. _The last thing we need right now is to confront David alone. We need backup. We need Joyce_ , Max thought as she managed to get her limbs working again, slowly pulling Chloe toward the wall that partially separated the garage from David's workspace. Hearing the front door open, Max put a finger to her lips and Chloe nodded in spite of the anger clearly etched on her face.

"Oh, great. More bills," Max and Chloe heard David say as he shut the front door behind him, "Goddammit. I'll have to put in some overtime at the school to help cover this shit.."

Hearing David head into what Max hoped was the kitchen, she pulled Chloe through the garage and pressed herself against the door that led out to the small foyer area of the house. Unlocking the door as quietly as she could, Max listened in on David by opening the door just a tiny crack. The sound of the fridge opening, and then closing after a few seconds followed by a pleased grunting sound was all Max focused on. _He's getting himself something to eat. Please head into the dining area. If you head there or the living room, we're home free!_ Max internally pleaded before she opened the door enough that she could squeeze out to peer from behind the stairway. Watching David head past the wall that led either to the living room or his work area, Max quickly pulled Chloe through the open doorway and then bolted out the front door before even a word could be spoken. Praying that David would be too occupied with whatever he was doing to react, Max and Chloe ran to the truck and peeled out of the driveway.

"That motherfucker is going to pay…," was all Chloe said as she and Max headed for Two Whales, her face flush with anger.

"Chloe, _calm down_!" Max urged, locking her seat-belt in place as Chloe sped through stop sign after stop sign out of the suburbs. "We just need to go to the diner and explain what we saw to Joyce before David realizes we know-"

"Yeah, and then what? Then _what_ , Max? She'll scold him, he'll make up some shitty-ass excuse, and everything will just go back to before except _I'll never feel safe at home again_! I'm so goddamn sick of him, of this town! You get trashed on, I'm under goddamn surveillance… I wish someone would drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and turn it into fucking glass…"

"You don't mean that-"

"Yes, Max! I do! Do you know what it was like, to wait for your father to come home except he never does? My life has been dipped in shit ever since Dad died and you bailed. Only _now_ do things start to really look up and it's like everything is crashing again. I-I can't deal with this!" Chloe said, tears falling from her face as she swerved over and parked the truck on the side of the street. Watching her girlfriend fall apart, Max reached out to console Chloe in some fashion but her outstretched hand was batted away. _Sometimes Chloe needs to cry, too,_ Max thought as she instead unbuckled her seat-belt and moved over to sit right beside her partner. After a few seconds, Max was relieved when Chloe leaned over and pressed her face down against Max's chest as she cried. Whispering to her girlfriend soft little assurances and affections, Max held Chloe close as they sat alone on the road while Chloe's phone started to ring. After the fifth round of ringing started up, Chloe finally pulled away from Max and answered.

"Hey, Mom," Chloe said, "Yeah. Yeah, I've been crying. No, it's not anything you did. I…"

"We need to talk, Mom."


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe sat on a stool at the Two Whales diner, listlessly spinning from right to left, as Max talked to Joyce behind the counter. Too much of an emotional wreck to speak without verbally exploding all over her own mother, Chloe had graciously left the task of relaying what they had discovered at her house to the pink-haired girl. Her mind wandering back and forth from David's surveillance of the house to how life had been when her dad was still alive, Chloe's face was stained from crying and her throat raw from sobbing in the cab of the truck while Max had held onto her. _I want to die_ , an intrusive thought popped into Chloe's mind, Chloe dismissing the notion as something of an aftershock from how low her depression had taken her only moments before. Calmer now, some water and a piece of banana bread set out in front of her, she was still a ways from her usual self. _God, what the fuck is usual for me at this point?_ Chloe thought, stopping her turning of the stool to lean against the counter. Thankful that they had arrived after the dinner rush, Chloe dreaded the notion of having to be here in her current state when the restaurant was packed.

"…and that's when we left. We were in such a rush that I don't think David had time to realize what we'd found," Chloe heard Max say, though the words sounded distant, like an echo as she was partially lost in her own thoughts, "On the way here, well, Chloe kinda broke down, Joyce. Please don't be mad."

"If I'm mad at anyone, it's David. That is _my_ house, in _my_ name," Chloe heard Joyce reply, again a distant echo, "God, for Chloe to find that after everythin' she's been through… I might need to call her old therapist again, possibly-"

"No disrespect, Joyce, but Chloe needs love and affection. Not medication."

"You sound as though you speak from experience, Max. Lord, I can only imagine what breaking apart from Chloe all those years ago did to you."

"It was…incredibly rough. That's why it's important that I…that _we_ be here for her now."

Noting the silence that followed after Max finished speaking, Chloe momentarily looked up and noticed that both Max and Joyce were not behind the counter. Her confusion outweighing her current fragility, she looked over to her right and found both of them heading straight for her.

"Oh. Hey," Chloe droned, her tone flat as she was emotionally fatigued.

Feeling Max wrap her up with those small arms, Chloe sighed and partially buried her face in the crook of Max's neck as her girlfriend just held her. Sitting on the stool seemed to provide Max enough height that the positioning was not awkward at all, and Chloe was thankful that Max just there. Feeling the emotional weight of everything she had been through over the past five years in the truck had brought Chloe to the lowest point that she had felt in a long time; having Max with her time time around soothed her, provided her with a small sanctuary. _Max is a safe space for me_ , Chloe repeatedly thought in her head like a mantra as she lifted her head up to look at Joyce. The clear look of concern and worry on her mother's face nearly brought Chloe to tears again, but the expression also made her a little bitter. What would her mom actually do about David's massive transgression? Would she let their house being under surveillance slide, even a fraction? Chloe did not know what she would do if Joyce opted to mend the situation rather than act more decisively.

"What…?" Chloe croaked, her voice raspy and tired from all the crying she had done earlier, "What are you going to do, Mom? He _can't_ get away with this, not with this."

"I'm sure he might've had good intentions-"

" _Mom. No."_

 _"_ Chloe, would you let me finish?" Joyce asked, hand to her forehead as she leaned against the counter. "His intentions might've been good, but that's no excuse. He can't just do as he pleases in our home, and recording us without us knowing? That's too much. I… I think it might be best if he left for a while, thought over what he's done."

"You're kicking him out?" Max asked, releasing herself from Chloe but still standing between her and Joyce. "What if he tries to-?"

"No, Max. He's gone too far this time. I've done my best to keep the peace between him and Chloe, tried my hardest. This is just too much," Joyce said as she pulled out her cell phone and walked into the back room. Chloe looked over at Max with a relieved expression on her face.

"He'll be gone. Even if it's temporary, he'll be gone and it'll be home again," Chloe said in a whisper before slowly getting to her feet and speaking up as clearly as her roughened voice would let her, "Can we… I'm going to crash at Max's tonight, so I don't have to be around when all hell breaks loose. I mean, part of me wants to see him get knocked down a peg but I'm just too fucking tired to give a shit. Tomorrow, though, Max and I will find his cameras and get rid of them."

"It's probably for the best that you two _do_ avoid the house tonight," Joyce said, the drawn way in which she spoke relaying how she was already fatigued over what was going to occur later in the evening, "Stick close to each other, y'hear? You've both already been through so much these past couple of days…"

"We will, Joyce. No worries," Max said, squeezing Chloe's hand before she started to lead the taller girl towards the door, "Let's get you back to my room. We can drink some sodas and watch a movie or something."

"At this point, I just wanna crash."

"We can do that, too. Whatever you need, Chloe. I'm here for you."

* * *

Max pulled into the Blackwell parking lot just as the sun finish setting, opting to drive Chloe's truck since her companion looked to be too worn out to handle driving the vehicle herself. Placing the truck in park, Max switched off the engine and handed the keys to Chloe before climbing out of the driver's side. She was a little amused when Chloe slid along the bench seat to follow behind her, but kept the thought of how cute Chloe was being to herself. _She's in pain. Deep pain. I…I don't know what to really do or say, except just be here for her. I hope that's enough_ , Max thought as she wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist and began to lead her across the parking lot. Making their way up the steps, Max noticed how empty the courtyard for the school building was and appreciated the stillness. _It's so tranquil, so quiet. Like a still life waiting to happen. I wish I could afford the time to take a picture, but Chloe needs me right now_ , Max thought with a small pout before she continued their trek towards the girls' dormitory.

"Max…?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just being here. Being back in my life. I don't know-"

"Shh. I'm here, you're here, and we're together. Don't think about otherwise, okay?"

"Okay."

Leading Chloe along, Max was a little surprised when the first person to greet them was an acquaintance of hers from science class. Walking up to the boy, Max smiled while gently tightening her hold around Chloe's waist.

"Hey, Warren. It's quiet tonight," Max said pleasantly enough, "How are you?"

"Hey, Max. Just trying to score a date for this _Planet of the Apes_ marathon an hour's drive from here…"

"'Score a date'? That's _one_ way to put it, I guess," Max said with a snort before she led Chloe past the boy, "Well, uh, good luck with the 'scoring', I guess."

"You wouldn't happen to-?"

"Warren, I'm literally helping my girlfriend along to my dorm room. You're kinda cute and all, but I'm taken," Max said, looking over her shoulder without actually meeting Warren's gaze. When she heard him walk off, Max rolled her eyes and continued on.

The hallway was peppered with girls talking, listening to music, and just generally making their way either to the shower room or their own dorm rooms when Max and Chloe arrived. Seeing the look of concern on Rachel's face, her own dorm the first room on the left, Max jerked her chin in the direction of her own dorm room and gave brief smiles to Dana and Kate when they saw her leading Chloe along. Thankful to an extreme degree that Victoria's door was closed and that there was no sign of the girl, Max handed Rachel the room keys and let her open the door. Crossing the threshold with Chloe in tow, Rachel behind them, Max sat Chloe on the bed before locking the door and pressing herself against it with a long sigh.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, sitting on the futon couch as she gave both Max and Chloe scrutinizing looks.

"It's… It's been just another shitty day in Arcadia Bay," Max replied.

"Wasn't all shit," Chloe said, speaking up for the first time since Two Whales.

"No, it wasn't," Max assured Chloe, sitting down next to her girlfriend and holding her hand, "I'm so sorry, Chloe. That's… What David did is _incredibly_ fucked up."

"What. Happened?" Rachel asked, emphasizing each word.

"Dude had spy cams in our house. We were being surveilled," Chloe said, her voice regaining strength in spite of how softly she was speaking, "I think I wanna lie down, maybe take a nap or something. That alright?"

"Of course, Chloe. You just lie down and I'll fill Rachel in," Max said, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead before taking the chair from the desk and sliding it over next to where Rachel was sitting, "I-I don't even really know where to begin. I mean, well, you know what happened today so far as this morning before I left…"

"Just give it to me straight, Max," Rachel said, lowering her voice so as to not disturb Chloe, the punk already knocked out, "I haven't seen Chloe like this in over a year. What the fuck happened?"

"We found out that David had a surveillance system set up in the house. He's been spying on Joyce and Chloe without their knowing."

"Jesus fucking…! There…There weren't cameras in the bedrooms were there?"

"No, thank Dog. But Chloe was devastated. She had… She had a breakdown in the truck on the way to tell Joyce. Rachel, I-I've never seen her like that," Max said, the pain in her voice causing Rachel to reach out and affectionately place a hand on Max's knee, "Does Chloe's depression _always_ get this bad? I mean, she was sobbing and screaming, it was so terrible. And I felt so powerless to-"

"I know how you feel, Max. Chloe… When her depression hits, she either turns into this," Rachel said, gesturing to Chloe's sleeping state, "Or she loses her shit on just about anyone and everyone. It's, like, a coin toss as to what'll go down. I think that it was you who consoled her this time probably prevented option two."

"How long will she be like this?"

"However long it takes. Tomorrow, though, she'll probably be more like her usual self. She tends to bounce back pretty fast, and it sounds like she's got the ammunition to be pissed off," Rachel said, folding her arms across her chest, "You want me to take off? I can leave you two alone if you want."

"I think that might be best. She's tired and I need to decompress, _plus_ I need to find out if I've got all the homework covered for this week. Chloe and I are still suspended, remember?" Max said, her voice relaying the fatigue she definitely was experiencing.

"Yeah. Well, lemme know if you two need anything. I mean _anything_ , okay?" Rachel said before getting up. When Max followed suit, Rachel hugged the pink-haired girl before unlocking the door and heading back out into the hallway. Max thought she heard some gossipy whispering, but ignored the hushed tones as she quietly closed the door and locked it. Sitting back down in the desk chair, Max leaned against the back rest and sighed.

"Sorry for being so much work," Chloe said in a mewling voice, causing Max to turn around in her seat and gaze at her miserable girlfriend, "I'm kind of a wreck, huh?"

"We both are, to be honest," Max said with a rueful smile as she got up and walked over to the bed. Climbing into it so that she was facing Chloe, Max bumped her nose against her girlfriend's and smiled, "I love you anyway."

"W-What did you say?" Chloe asked, her eyes wide with a sudden gleam in them. Max smiled and kissed her chapped lips softly before speaking again. She knew what she had said, and she had meant every word.

"I love you, Chloe Price."

"Max… I love you, too," Chloe said, smiling as she leaned her forehead against Max's. With night falling and the room becoming increasingly dark, Max sat up quickly to switch on the paper lanterns before lying back down to rejoin her girlfriend, "This is… I mean… Holy fuck."

"Yeah, it's hella sweet," Max said, brushing a strand of blue hair behind Chloe's ear, "Now all you need to do is say 'Wowser' and the day'll be complete."

"'Wowser'," Chloe said, doing her best Max impression. Playfully hitting Chloe in the arm, Max chuckled before sliding a little closer. When their faces were only a few inches away, Max smiled lovingly at Chloe and Chloe matched the smile with one of her own, "…Can we just sleep? Just like this. I mean, we can wear sleep clothes if you-"

"Kick off your boots, I'll take off my shoes, and we'll be _all_ good," Max said, leaning the short distance between them to kiss her love.

* * *

Chloe woke up the next morning and shrugged off Max's arm, the extremity stretched out so that Max actually had her arm across the other girl's face. Sitting up to stretch a little, forgetting how cramped a twin bed could be with two girls occupying it, Chloe looked down at her girlfriend and smiled warmly. She felt better today; not great, of course, after everything had happened Chloe still felt a little miserable. _Definitely better, at least. An improvement. Hearing "I love you" certainly helped._ Max loved her, had admitted those three words into Chloe's heart with all the strength she could muster. The phrase had hit the mark, as Chloe put a hand to her chest to feel her own heartbeat. She normally came out of her depressive funks either withdrawn and moody or pissed off; today, she felt contemplative and somewhat rested. Carefully climbing out of the bed so as to not wake up Max, Chloe slipped on her boots before tip-toeing over to Max and kissing the girl on her forehead.

"I'll be back in a bit, so don't go gettin' any ideas about taking off on me," Chloe whispered into Max's ear, grinning when Max stirred for a moment, nodded, and fell back asleep.

Max's keys in her hand, the door locked behind her so as to prevent any bitches like Victoria from doing only God knew what to Max while she slept, Chloe walked down the hall to Rachel's room and knocked on her door. Hearing someone stir from within the room, Chloe lightly knocked again out of impatience and smiled her crooked smile when Rachel opened the door. Bleary-eyed, her long blonde hair a mess, Rachel looked at Chloe with mild irritation before she caught the grin on her friend's face. Eyes widening, Rachel opened the door to invite Chloe in and quickly shut it so they could have immediate privacy.

"You're looking better than last night. Something good happen, I take it?" Rachel asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she dropped onto her bed, sitting cross-legged.

"Dude, Max told me that she loves me!" Chloe exclaimed, keeping her voice low so as to keep the knowledge between the two of them. "She _loves_ me!"

Rachel beamed, her smile effulgent as she walked over and hugged Chloe tightly. Chloe had been waiting years for Max's return, and on one of the more shitty days in her life the best news ever – in Chloe's opinion – had been dropped on her by the most tender lips she had ever kissed. Hugging Rachel back, her joy at the fact of Max's declaration overriding the majority of yesterday's troubles, Chloe flopped down onto the bean bag chair after they let go of each other.

"So, does this mean that you're all better after yesterday? Max gave me an abbreviated version of what happened. Chloe, you kinda scared her with your…episode," Rachel said, her lips thinned as she looked at Chloe with concern, "That girl and you… You've both been through some shit as of late."

"Yeah, I know," Chloe said, tugging down at her beanie, "But she said she loved me, Rachel. She. Loves. Me. I mean, do you get how hella incredible this is?"

"I totes get it, and I'm happy for you, but I think you need to process _all_ of yesterday and not just the parts you liked. Remember – I've been around for when your depression hit you hard several fucking times. Are you okay?"

Chloe sighed and leaned back in the chair. Staring up at the ceiling to watch Rachel's dreamcatchers slowly spin from the desk fan the other girl had going on top of her bookshelf, Chloe just observed their spinning for a time before looking back down at Rachel. She wanted to be okay, _needed_ to be okay after what Max had told her. The truth, however, was separate from her desired reality.

"I'm…here, I guess. I'm not gonna go isolate myself or anything like that. I'm…I'm still fucked up. What David, that fucking asshole, did really got to me and it has me still thinking about what life would've been like if my dad hadn't died. Sometimes the thought of Dad still being around is in the back of my mind, gnawing at me. But I'm not going to crash today. I'm going to strategize."

"Strategize _what_ , exactly?"

"I want to do something hella cool for Max after we go back to my place to grab some things. Something that will make her day. I just dunno what."

"I hate to be _that_ bitch in this scenario, but don't you two have to keep up with the school assignments?"

"Man, Rach, we can totally hustle through those when our powers combine!" Chloe retorted, rolling her eyes, "Gee, way to be a fucking downer."

"Hey, asshole, I'm just looking out for you two," Rachel said, getting up to stab a finger into Chloe's shoulder, "Someone needs to. You see anyone volunteering to be your third wheel?"

"You're totally not-"

"I get it, y'know. You probably felt the same way when I would hang with both you and Frank. Granted, you didn't mind the free weed…," Rachel said, standing up straight now as she hovered over Chloe, "Just don't forget that you have friends, too, and not _just_ Max."

"…And now I kinda feel like shit. Fuck me, we really haven't hung out that much as of late, huh?" Chloe asked, a little embarrassed, "My bad. It's just, well, it's Max. Girl's got my heart on a leash, dude. Can't be helped, and I'm not entirely sure I want to try and stop it."

A knock at the door brought their conversation to a grinding halt as Rachel walked over and cracked it open just a bit; seeing Max peer through the thin opening brought no small measure of relief to Chloe's heart as she leapt up from the bean bag chair while Rachel swung open the door all the way to allow Max inside. Still wearing clothes from yesterday, same as Chloe, Max walked inside and yawned a little before nestling herself against Chloe's chest.

"You left."

"I told you I'd be right back, hippie," Chloe teased before looking at Rachel apologetically. Seeing Rachel shrug before she jerked a thumb toward the door with a smirk, Chloe nodded and pulled Max back, "How's about we hit the showers and then you and I can plan a day together?"

"Chloe, shouldn't we do homework _sometime_?"

"…The fuck is with you people and goddamn homework?" Chloe groaned before pulling Max to the door as she opened it; closing the door behind her, Chloe linked elbows with Max and smiled a Cheshire grin, "We can do homework _after_ we come up with something amazeballs for the day, m'kay? First, though, we need to shower – we kinda reek of weed a lil bit."

* * *

After hitting the showers, Max politely opting to shower by herself as opposed to them sharing a stall, Chloe kind of laughed at herself a little bit in Max's room when the realization hit her that she did not actually have any other clothes to put on but the previous day's arrangement. Knowing that she would look ridiculous in anything Max owned due to their distinct height differences, Chloe sighed and pulled on her tank-top and jeans as Max selected a pair of jean shorts and a hooded red t-shirt with a deer skull on the front in black outline. Approving of Max's wardrobe selection with a thumbs up, Chloe reclined on the futon while Max dumped the contents of her bag out onto the bed and neatly put away her school materials before she gathered a couple cartridges of film and her Polaroid camera. When Max paused while holding the camera, Chloe sat up in confusion only to frown when her pouty girlfriend turned to reveal that the device was broken.

"Oh man, are you cereal?" Max said in a huff before she flopped down onto the bed. "How the fuck am I supposed to take any pictures with a broken camera. There's no way I can fix this thing…"

"Well, normally I'd offer to assist but I think I can do you one better when we get to my place," Chloe said with a wink that aroused a suspicious look on Max's face, "What? I can totally hook you up. Trust me, babe."

"Of course I trust you, Chloe," Max said as she motioned with her cupped hands to the broken camera within their contents, "I… It's just that I got this right after we left for Seattle. My parents… Well, they felt bad from me crying so much on the way there that they got the camera for me."

"So you were upset about leaving?"

"Of course I was, dork! You and I didn't part on the best of terms back then, but I didn't _want_ to leave you."

Chloe paused for a bit after Max's last statement. She had rarely considered any other side of their separation but her own, even with Max back in Arcadia Bay and their being together. Feeling a little at ease over the fact that Max had taken their being torn apart hard like she had, Chloe got up and sat next to Max on the bed. Gently collecting the broken camera from Max's hands, Chloe slid the parts into the other girl's camera bag as neatly as she could before kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. _If we can't fix it at my place, my surprise is sure to at least help Max feel better,_ Chloe thought as she hoisted Max up to her feet and handed the pink-haired hipster her bag.

"We'll head on over to my place, reconnoiter a bit to see if there's some tools available to help fix your camera, and if not then my surprise is sure to cheer you up. Deal?"

"Deal," Max said, nodding in spite of the disappointed expression on her face.

Heading out the door, most of the girls on the floor busy with their own daily routines, Chloe breathed a faint sigh of relief at the lack of Victoria's presence out in the hallway. While she would not necessarily mind going a few rounds with the pixie-haired girl after all she had done to Max recently _and_ over the course of the school term thus far, Chloe just wanted to escape with her partner-in-crime without having more drama stacked upon them. Giving Rachel a quick wave as she and Max passed the other girl by in the hallway, Chloe pushed the door with enough force that it banged against the wall as they headed out of Max's floor and the girls' dormitory entirely.

 _"_ My place first, right? Don't really feel like hitting up Two Whales for breakfast in stinky gear. Not that anyone would notice – half the peeps who go there tend to reek of one thing or another," Chloe commented as she and Max walked hand in hand through the school's main courtyard.

 _"_ That's totally fine. Besides, aren't you supposed to _eventually_ start working there?" Max shot back, an amused look on her face as Chloe smacked her forehead."

" _Fuck_ , I'll probably have to work this afternoon! Can we-?"

"We can easily squeeze in at least one location after breakfast before you have to head to the diner for a shift. No worries."

* * *

"Lemme get showered and changed first, and _then_ we'll deal with the 'surprise' I have in store for you," Max heard Chloe say as the blue-haired girl ran roughshod through her own room for a quick change of clothes while Max just sat at the desk only halfway paying her girlfriend any attention. Her broken camera now sitting on the desk as she faced away from it, Max was still feeling a little melancholic about it possibly being beyond repair, "Max? Yo, Max, you there?"

"Oh! Um, sorry. Yeah – shower and a change of clothes. Got it. Do you have any kind of tools, maybe, for fixing my camera?" Max asked, a little started as she snapped back to reality.

"Uh, step-prick might have some in his workspace. Y'know, if he didn't pack up all his shit when he took off last night," Chloe replied as she headed for the door with a bundle of wadded-up clothes tucked under her arm, "Gimme, say, ten minutes?"

"Sure. I'll go snooping while you do your thing."

"Love ya, babe. Be done hella quick."

Max watched Chloe head through the small hallway and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, before she got up herself to head downstairs to look for the tools to potentially fix her broken Polaroid camera. Heading down the stairs, Max was about to turn the corner when the sounds of someone in the house caused her to freeze. Peering over the railing, halfway down the stairs, Max caught sight of David heading towards the front door and gulped. Taking her time down the remainder of the staircase, Max's anxiety escalated as David caught sight of her; his eyes seeming to inspect her as he gave Max the once-over, the hipster felt incredibly awkward as they both reached the front door at the same time.

"Max."

"David."

"I… I care about Joyce, about Chloe. I wouldn't have done what I did if I hadn't," David said, his voice conveying his regret. Max, however, did not know if it was regret over his actions or his being ejected from the house.

"I can sorta get that," Max said, shuffling a little in place as she latched onto her arm and looked down at her feet for a little bit before looking up at David, "Maybe surveilling your family without their consent was not the best approach, though? Even doing something like that for good reasons is ultimately still an invasion of privacy."

"I don't want to fight with you, Max. Hell, I don't want to fight with anyone anymore. Just… Take good care of Chloe, y'hear? Don't you two go wandering off into the dark…," David said, picking up his suitcase as he headed out the front door, quietly shutting it behind himself.

Visibly deflated a little from how sorrowful David had sounded, Max frowned as she turned the corner and headed down the hall towards the living room area. Seeing that the door to David's workspace area had been left open, Max paused and took a seat on the couch first rather than go heading straight in to snoop around for tools. She had not meant to help cause such a divide in Joyce's family life; she knew what David had done was wrong, incredibly wrong, but the sincerity in his voice produced mixed feelings. Looking down at the floor, Max narrowed her eyes at a familiar stain that was partially covered by an area rug. _I remember that stain! Chloe and I swiped a bottle of Joyce's wine and it got everywhere! We got into_ so _much trouble for that! Wowser…_

Getting up from the couch, Max went around the furniture and headed into the space that had been David's work area. Taking a look at the gun cabinet first, more out of curiosity than anything else, Max noticed that two of the sidearms were missing. _Now David's out there and he's packing? This is just getting more and more messed up!_ Max thought before wondering for a moment why David would need two guns and not just one. Staring off into space as she usually did when lost in thought, Max hardly noticed how barren the room seemed with most signs of David's presence gone. There was no laptop, all the books that had been piled or stacked neatly throughout the area were boxed up, and the cabinet where the surveillance display had been installed was stripped bare. Looking up for no actual reason, Max's eyes regained their focus when she noticed a small toolkit sitting atop a box on the washer-dryer combo machine.

"I can't reach that," Max said, chuckling a little as she thought of Chloe making a smartass remark for stating the obvious, "Maybe if I turn the machine on…"

Turning on the washer yielded the opposite effect, much to Max's chagrin. Instead of dropping the toolkit down to her, the vibration dropped the precision tools down behind one of the workbenches. Still out of reach, Max was kneeling on the ground to try and just get her fingertips on the case when a smack to her ass left the girl shrieking and smacking her head against the workbench's shelves.

"You ass!" Max snapped, rubbing at her forehead where the impact had occurred. "That fucking hurt, Chloe!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist. C'mon, I mean, it's like your booty was just there _begging_ to be smacked. If anything, I obliged it and did my civic duty," Chloe quipped, a crooked grin on her face as she presently held her hands behind her back.

"There's a set of what I _hope_ are precision tools under this bench, but I can't reach them."

"Dude, you want me to snag them for you?"

"Would you, please?" Max asked, now sitting on the floor. Her turn to flash a crooked grin, Chloe quirked an eyebrow at the change in Max's demeanor. "I'd be _ever_ so grateful…"

"Ooh-la-la, Caulfield. I'll take you up on that some time. First, though…," Chloe said, revealing the contents of what was in her hands with a flourish: an older model Polaroid camera, "I know you're birthday is coming hella soon, so here, I want you to have this. It…It was my dad's camera."

Max scrambled to her feet, in awe of the gesture. Cradling the gifted camera in her hands like the device was a precious treasure, Max tried to return the camera to Chloe's hands but was deftly refused as the punk backed up a couple steps.

"Chloe, this is so sweet, but I can't take this."

"Bullshit. I'm not using it, and I know my dad would hella appreciate the use you'll put it through. So, cool?"

"Yes, of course it's cool!" Max said as she lifted the camera up to peek through its viewfinder before setting it on the workbench. "What about my other camera, though?"

"I'll snag the tools, we'll see if we can fix your other one, and go from there later. For now, though, it is time to feast! To Two Whales!" Chloe cried out, fist raised in the air as though she were celebrating a momentous occasion.

* * *

Two Whales had the regulars still in the diner by the time Max and Chloe arrived on the scene, lingerers from the breakfast rush who were nursing their coffee or just chatting amongst themselves. Fist-bumping Justin as she spotting him and Trevor in the booth right next to the door, Chloe watched Max wave at them in greeting and chuckled at how awkward her girlfriend could come off as sometimes. She knew better, though; _Under all that lingering shyness and humility is the heart of a badass_ , Chloe thought with a small grin as she and Max headed to their usual booth. Instead of taking the opposing benches this time, however, Chloe's eyes widened ever so slightly when Max opted to sit next to her instead. Nodding in approval as she snaked an arm around the hipster's shoulders, Chloe pulled Max in close for a peck on the cheek before Joyce came over with coffees.

"How are you two doin' today?" Joyce asked, her own face a mask of smiles that did not seem to reach her eyes.

"I saw David at the house, briefly," Max said, Chloe's eyes narrowing at the mention of her stepfather.

"He didn't give you any shit, did he? I swear-" Chloe started to say before getting cut off by Max.

"No, he was… He was sad. Like, _really_ sad."

"No more than he deserves," Joyce said, the smiling mask slipping as her emotional fatigue showed appeared for a single glimpse, "He's agreed to marriage counseling, which is good, but I told him it'd be best if he found a place of his own for a little bit."

"…So you're still going to forgive him, huh?" Chloe asked in flat tone, though the look of ire on her face expressed her disdain _very_ clearly.

"Chloe, relationships – especially marriage – require work and sometimes there are struggles. You're young, so all you know right now is the happiness you have with Max. Y'all mean to tell me you two haven't gotten into it?" Joyce countered, hand on her hip while she looked at the both of them.

"We've…hit a few roadblocks here and there, but we're good right now," Max offered.

"We're good. Like she said," Chloe intoned, holding Max a little tighter.

"Well, I hope that streak of goodness you two have keeps on runnin'," Joyce said as she scribbled orders onto her notepad, "I'll be back with your orders in a jiffy."

"But we haven't-"

"A Belgian waffle for you, Max, and a bacon omelette for Chloe. You two haven't changed your orders here since you first started comin'. Hard to see things changin' any time soon," Joyce said with a wry grin before taking off to refill other people's coffees.

A little pissed off over the whole David situation finding a way to spill over into her and Max's day together, Chloe sulked a bit as she looked out the window while Max tried to decipher the nerd graffiti carved onto the tabletop. The past two days had been so intense, there was so little Chloe felt like she could do to try and make up for. _I can't erase what happened, with Max or myself, but I can at least try to make things better for her today_ , Chloe thought as she looked from the window to her girlfriend, admiring the sight of Max attempting to figure out the formula Chloe herself had etched onto the vinyl laminate.

"Yeah, I think that problem is a little above your pay grade," Chloe chimed in, a smile stretching across her face as Max pouted in defeat, "That's some college-level wizardry there, Max."

"I can see that," Max mumbled before leaning back against the booth's seat, "Makes me think of all the homework that we _should_ be doing. Not that I actually want to do it, y'know?"

"Yeah, well, who actually wants to do fucking homework? Not even legit nerds, that I know of. Like yourself, _nerd_."

When Max did not respond, Chloe nudged her and got a mildly startled look out of the girl before Max quickly smiled. Puzzled, Chloe leaned in close and stared at her girlfriend eye-to-eye.

"The hell is in that brain of yours, Caulfield? You're up to somethin'," Chloe said, more a statement of fact than an inquiry.

"I'm just trying to figure where to do our photoshoot. Some place quiet, but familiar to us that kinda brings our long friendship-"

" _Relationship."_

"…Relationship to the forefront. The lighthouse, maybe?" Max asked, Chloe sensing that the other girl was looking for Chloe's seal of approval before cementing any plans.

"That's doable. Not like anyone else really goes up there at this time of day," Chloe noted before Joyce returned with their food, "Thanks, Mom. I'm assuming this is going to taken out of my check…?"

"It's my treat this time, after what you two sleuths discovered David was up to. Not a reward, mind you, so much as an apology," Joyce said, taking a moment to sit down across from Max and Chloe, "I still can't believe it, David putting cameras in the house. What was he thinking?"

"Uh, dude's hella paranoid," Chloe mentioned before taking a stab at some of her bacon omelette, "If he hadn't pulled it when he did, he hella would've put cameras in eventually."

"I…I think his intentions were to keep you all safe, but good intentions does _not_ outweigh the massive invasion of privacy," Max said, avoiding the brief glare from Chloe by cutting into her Belgian waffle, "I'm not defending him, okay? I'm just saying that everyone has a reason for the things they do. David's… Well, he still messed up."

"Yes, he did," Joyce said, her sorrowful tone getting an eyeroll from Chloe that the older Price family member did not notice, "Well, on to other things. What do you two have planned for the rest of the day? I mean, until Chloe comes in for her shift."

" _Mom_..."

"Chloe, it's three hours. You'll live."

"We're going to do a photoshoot at the lighthouse," Max cheerily piped in, her Belgian waffle already halfway gone. Chloe forgot how fast an eater Max was, though not as fast as her when you took into account that her omelette was nearly gone altogether, "Chloe has agreed to be my muse."

"Oh? I hope it's nothin' too, well, _revealing_ …" Joyce said, her wording so precise that Max picked up on the phrasing immediately and shook her head, "Good. I know that you two are together, and I respect that. I just don't want you doing anything extreme."

"Mom, have you seen Max? Aside from her fading pink hair and the occasional good fashion sense, she's still the hella lovable nerd we knew years ago. I think we'll be fine," Chloe said with a scoff before wincing when Max jabbed her in the ribs with an elbow, "We still need to do something about that hair of yours, by the way. Also – Ow."

* * *

"Photograph me like one of your French girls, Maxaroni," Chloe said, laughing when Max groaned in response as they reached the hill's clearing, the lighthouse looming over them.

"You're high," Max teased back, making a point of eyeballing the joint in Chloe's hand, "And _no_ , after yesterday, I do not wish to partake."

"Dude, you were so ridiculous yesterday that it makes me wish I had a video camera to record it. Seriously, that was epically funny. Next time we manage to get you buzzed, we'll have to do something _truly_ feat-worthy to top it!" Chloe proclaimed as she reclined on the bench, "So, Max. You're the shot-caller here – tell me what to do! I am your subject, your muse, after all."

Max had Chloe recline on the bench first, her entire body on the seat. Directing Chloe to relax first, noting how still her girlfriend's movements were, Max walked over to the punk and flared open the leather jacket a bit, exposing the "Misfit Skull" tank-top. Unable to decide as to whether she wanted the beanie on or off Chloe's head, Max settled for it loosely there but with a little more of the blue hair sticking out than usual. Chloe's eyes peeking out from behind strands of the azure waves, Max had Chloe prop herself up with one arm on the armrest and the other outstretched along the back rest of the bench. Telling Chloe to look off towards the horizon, Max backed away and used the camera given to her to line up the shot; standing at a slight distance in front of Chloe and to the other girl's left, Max took the shot and then took another with Chloe looking at her the second time around.

"What's next?" Chloe asked, sitting up without asking Max was done or not with the specific pose.

"Um, how about you lose the jacket, and kinda let your tank-top's straps fall to your arms? Keep the tank-top on, of course, but let it be a little looser," Max instructed, all business as she finally had a chance to do more than take selfies of herself and Chloe, "Sit forward, leaning out a bit. Put your hands on the bench that's between your legs and lose the joint. Give me a…mysterious look, like you're pondering something intense."

"Uh, sure," Chloe said, Max taking note of the mild bewilderment in Chloe's voice."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just never seen you all bidness when it came to your photography before."

"You played assistant to me when I was shooting Rachel in that barn a couple weeks ago."

"Well, yeah. I've just never been the one you're taking pics of. It's…It's different."

"Different in a bad way?" Max asked, looking up from the viewfinder, "I-I don't want you to be uncomfortable…"

"Relax, babe. I feel fine. I am totally under your spell, y'know."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Max peered back into the viewfinder and took the shot when she saw Chloe's facial expression change to one of mystery. Her eyes a little glazed over, Chloe looked directly into the camera but her expression seemed far away, distant. For a second, Max thought about asking what Chloe was thinking about; figuring the girl would shoot back a smartass reply, Max opted to not inquire and instead took a few pictures. As some clouds began to blot out the sunlight, Max watched their shadows play over Chloe's face and she finished off the cartridge of film with a couple final shots. Ejecting the spent cartridge and stowing it into her camera bag, Max put in a fresh pack of film before taking Chloe's picture in that pose from multiple angles and distances: close-up, a profile shot, and a shot from a lower angle.

"You good?" Chloe finally asked as Max dumped the second empty cartridge into her camera bag, "That's a lot of pics."

"Yeah, and instant film isn't cheap, either," Max nodded, stowing her camera in the bag, "That's enough for today, anyway. With only one location nailed down, and us on a schedule because of your work at the diner, I don't want to press for time. Besides, we'll need to look at all of these once they're fully developed and see about picking the best overall."

"Dude, are you second-guessing yourself again? You've got to cut that shit out. You _are_ a photographer, Max. Someday, they'll be in a museum. Just you wait and see," Chloe said, getting up from the bench with her jacket in one hand as she brought her other arm around Max's shoulders to kiss the photographer on the lips hard, "Believe in yourself."

For the first time in a while, Max actually did. Smiling after the kiss, Max gave her girlfriend a soft kiss on the cheek in return.

 _I love you, Chloe._


	8. Chapter 8

" **Spanish Sahara" by Foals**

Setting the camera's tripod up perfectly, making sure the timer was set, Max Caulfield stood in front of her photo memorial wall and counted down the seconds before the Polaroid camera Chloe had given her would take the shot. The idea had struck her as she had been taking a selfie with Chloe a couple days ago; the two had been at the pier and Max had opted for spontaneity when she suddenly took their picture together. _A picture of myself among my pictures_ , Max thought as the camera flashed behind her, _A recording of moments that represent my life so far._ She had initially shrugged off the idea as stupid and somewhat egotistical. As the days had gone on, however, the notion of taking a photo of herself in such a manner budded from a random thought into an executable idea. Now, turning around to collect the photo as it dangled from the instant camera's ejector, Max held the image in her hands and watched as it started to develop.

"Wish these photos didn't always take forever to develop," Max grumbled as she gently placed the new picture on her bed and began to take apart the tripod and timer she had procured from the art room. While Max would not call the act outright theft, as she had every intention of returning the tripod and timer, she could not deny that Chloe's personality was definitely rubbing off on her.

With the tripod and timer neatly placed by her camera bag, Max took a look in the mirror and ran a hand through her hair. Rather than going with Chloe's suggestion of black hair with red bangs, Max had simply told the stylist that she wanted the color gone. Her mousey, auburn hair restored, she felt a little conflicted. _Maybe I should've dyed it pink again, or had it cut in some new way?_ Max thought, questioning herself as she often did. Her thin-lipped visage staring back at her as she examined herself, Max finally let out an irritated sigh before leaving the mirror's proximity for the phone vibrating at her desk.

 **Chloe: Max, you up yet?**

 **Max: Of course I am. First day back after the suspension – wouldn't miss it for anything…-_-**

 **Chloe: NO EMOJI**

 **Chloe: But yeah, I feel ya. At least we crammed the assignments so there's no bullshit on that end**

 **Max: Thanks for your help with all that, btw. I'd have been a goner if you hadn't intervened.**

 **Chloe: Like I'm gonna let you flunk anything. You need to graduate so we can gtfo of this town, dude!**

 **Chloe: Two Whales? Breakfast?**

 **Max: Why don't you meet me at the caf here instead? I'll buy your breakfast here, instead of watching you plead with your mom for a free meal**

 **Chloe: Ouch**

 **Chloe: Okay, tho. Just hope the food doesn't suck.**

Smiling as she tucked her phone into the camera bag on her futon couch, Max slung the bag over her shoulders before opting to leave the photography equipment behind. _I can always take it back during lunch, when no one's around_ , Max thought as she exited her room. Seeing Victoria open her door just as Max had closed her own, the brunette stood her ground when Victoria took notice of who else was in the hallway. Eyeing the pixie blonde, Max unwaveringly stared Victoria down as she approached. Max did not hate Victoria, but she just did not understand her. _Why is someone who has so much talent so hellbent on making other people miserable?_ Max thought as she braced herself when Victoria opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm best friends with Nathan, so you better watch your ass from this moment forward, bitch," Victoria hissed, her eyes narrowed as the threat loomed over Max for a moment.

"Yeah, well I don't really give a shit," Max replied, seeing the mild shock in Victoria's eyes at the declaration, "You can pull all the strings you want, Victoria, but you can't pull mine. Not anymore. I'm tired of the catty, pettiness. You want to make people miserable? Fine. But I'm done playing your games."

"…We'll see about that, Caulfield," Victoria replied before she headed towards the girls' restroom, pausing at the open doorway to give Max one last ugly glare.

"What a great way to start my day off…," Max grumbled as she headed down the hall, head lowered under the weight of the same petty school drama she was trying to avoid; the avoidance was not getting off to the best start.

"Hey, Max," Dana said from her doorway before Max passed by, "Don't let Victoria get to you. You stood up to her last week and it was _awesome_. 'Bout time someone did."

"I don't see anyone else doing it," Max blurted out in frustration, hands clenched into fists, "But thanks for being supportive. It means a lot."

"Any plans for breakfast?"

"Chloe'll be here soon. I'm treating her to breakfast at the cafeteria."

"Care for some extra company?" Dana asked, her own backpack already slung over her shoulder, "I'm meeting Trevor there before we hang out with the other skaters."

"Uh, sure. Wait – Trevor? I thought you were dating Logan?"

"Oooh, so you _do_ pay attention to other people aside from Chloe…"

"T-That's not how I really come across, is it?" Max asked, cringing until Dana giggled a bit.

"Relax, Max. I'm just fucking with you. It's cute to see you two together all the time, though I do think you ought to _some_ attention to your friends. There's a Vortex Party this weekend. You and Chloe should crash it!"

"It's a school-wide party, Dana," Max said, the girls now heading down down the stairs towards the dormitory exit, "How can students 'crash' a party that's held _at_ _the school_?"

"Sneak into the VIP area and don't take no for an answer, of course! Victoria has Courtney keep an eye on the entrance like a goddamn hawk, but I'm sure you two would find a way…"

Max thought about this as they headed outside, Dana taking off a little faster as Trevor waved at her from across the courtyard. Meanwhile, Max nearly got tackled when Chloe came running for a hug. Stabilizing herself against a bench, Max's butt landed on the seat from the force of impact from Chloe's "hug".

"Trying to kill me, Chloe, or just smear me all over the ground?" Max asked, trying not to laugh in spite of the faint pain emanating from her behind.

"Sorry, but I can't help but want to pounce all over you when I don't get to, um, wake up next to you," Chloe said apologetically, scratching at her beanie like she always did when she was nervous, "How's your morning starting off, babe?"

"Better now that you're here. Victoria basically threatened me with Nathan," Max said, rolling her eyes.

"Nathan Prescott the Third. Oooh, he's _so_ money," Chloe said with a grunt, "Sketchy asshole. I've got your back, Max. Fuck their rich kid bullshit. He'll get what's coming to him."

"How you gonna manage to save me from him? His dad's only damn-near the sole benefactor of the school. I mean, my dorm is named after their family," Max said, getting up from the bench to link elbows with Chloe as they started to head towards the cafeteria.

"I have my ways, Caulfield. I can totally show you tonight, as a matter of fact. _After_ my shift at the diner."

"I'm totally going to sit in on you working at Two Whales your entire shift," Max teased, smiling when she noticed Chloe's flustered look, "You look cute in the uniform."

"Eat me."

"God, no. You're high so often you're like a Chloe-shaped pot gummy."

"Oh, fuck off. You're such a smartass," Chloe said, a feigned pout on her face before she smirked and planted a kiss on Max's head.

* * *

Still fairly early in the morning, Max and Chloe arrived shortly after Dana and Trevor when they walked into the cafeteria. A single room double the size of a classroom, two rows of buffet-style serving areas were against the far wall with café tables scattered around the remainder of the facility. Grabbing a couple trays for herself and Max as the brunette walked over to Dana and Trevor's table with some chairs taken from the table next to theirs, Chloe loaded up her tray with scrambled eggs, bacon, and biscuits while Max headed over to the beverage station for two tall mugs of coffee. Waiting for Max to finish preparing their drinks, Chloe stood at the checkout station and grinned when Max flashed her ID card at the cashier before swiping it through the card reader.

"Man, I've gotta do breakfast with you here more often. No way would Mom let me get ahold of this much grub without talking my ear off about 'responsibility' and 'hard work'," Chloe said cheerfully as she handed Max a tray laden with pancakes and eggs while taking her prepared coffee from the brunette in return, "For real, though. Thanks, Max."

"The things I do for our relationship, I swear to Dog," Max pipped up, laughing a little when Chloe scowled in response, "You're not the only one who can tease."

"Yeah, but you do it hella more often than I do."

"You love it, though."

"Yeah, yeah…," Chloe said, taking her seat as Max also sat down at the table previously occupied by Dana and Trevor, "Yo, Trev. S'up?"

"Just getting some food in my system before Dana and I go chill on the steps. You and Max gonna join us after your own feasts?" Trevor asked, his mouth half full of muffin, "The more the merrier, plus Justin's got some pot brownies so we can 'bake' a little before class."

"I did my wake-and-bake before I came here, so I'm good," Chloe said, eyeing Max across the table, "And _this_ girl handles her weed terribly, so no goodies for her."

"This girl can speak for herself," Max chimed in before eating a piece of pancake, "I _will_ pass, though. I don't think Blackwell is ready for Max Caulfield as a stoner."

"Ouch!" Trevor cried out, hand to his chest as Dana laughed, "The hurt, the pain!"

"Don't sweat it, Max. I don't touch the stuff, either," Dana said with a wink.

Focused more on her food and girlfriend than the company, Chloe slid her foot against Max's and smiled when Max's face slightly reddened before the punk resumed eating her food. Practically inhaling the eggs and bacon, Chloe nibbled on a biscuit as she watched Max finish up her stack of pancakes and poke at the eggs a bit; opting to nurse her coffee instead, Max took a few sips and Chloe just watched her girlfriend. She enjoyed these moments with Max, when there was peace and quiet. Chloe needed the relative tranquility as badly as she figured Max did; _After last week,_ Chloe thought _, we could both use a legit break. Even here at school._ Getting up, her coffee mug half empty and her tray sporting food crumbs, Chloe took it to the washing station and left it on a rack with the few others already collected just in time to see Max get up to follow suit.

"Dude, chill. Enjoy your coffee and time with your friend," Chloe said, Max looking at her curiously, "I'm gonna go hang with Rachel, see what's good."

Watching Max awkwardly look behind her towards Dana and Trevor, then at her, Chloe sighed and kissed Max on the cheek.

"It's not like I'm gonna disappear or anything, Max. For reals, go and chat with Dana. I'll see you in class, or before, yeah?"

Getting a nod from Max before the brunette returned to the table with her friend, Chloe sighed and headed out of the cafeteria. _The girl needs to not be so goddamn awkward as much. It's not like we aren't together nearly all the time_ , Chloe thought as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and headed out the door, _We both need each other, but we also need our friends, too. Fuck me, but I am half tempted to go back in there and just chill with Max. The mushiness is definitely in need of being dampened a little…though the PDAs are nice as fuck…and the holding hands…and the…_ Chloe stopped mid-thought and tore her beanie off, stuffing it into the back pocket of her jeans. Max on her mind, the blue-haired girl found difficulty sometimes in thinking about anyone else but her girlfriend. Forcefully heading towards the steps, Chloe smiled in relief when she saw Rachel there with some of the skaters and plopped down on the steps next to her friend.

"Yo," Chloe said, giving a little salute to Rachel before leaning back on her elbows, "How's life, Rach? Feels like forever since we hung out…"

"Dude, it's been a bit. You and Max have been so wrapped up in each other that it's like no one can really breathe in between the two of you," Rachel bluntly stated, "I'm surprised she isn't with you."

"I left her in the caf with Dana and Trev. I… I'm worried a lil bit…"

"About what? Aside from a week's suspension, you seem to be having everything going your way, Chlo."

Chloe mumbled to herself a little bit before letting out a long, hard sigh. If anyone would give their thoughts to her straight, Rachel would.

"Do you think Max and I… Do you think we're good together? Like, we're not too wrapped up in each other?"

"It's young love, dumbass," Rachel said, smirking, "Of course you're going to be wrapped up in each other all the goddamn time. That's not entirely a bad thing, though. Why ask _now_ , when you two have been together for a bit?"

"You know how I get? I'm feeling a little paranoid, like what if she-?"

"Chloe, stop," Rachel said, holding up a hand to silence the exasperated girl, "You panic whenever you get super close to someone. I know this from experience. Just chill and let everything come as it does. Max isn't going anywhere this time. She's here for you, moron."

"She's here for Blackwell Academy," Chloe blurted out, scowling.

"She's _here_ because _you_ are here. Why else would she come back to this place, let alone stay here after all the drama that's ensued since school started? Are you high?"

"A lil, yeah. And I _know_ I'm panicking, okay? I just… Am I right for her?" Chloe asked, hand clutching at her t-shirt, "I just worry sometimes."

Chloe felt a little more reassured when Rachel put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. She got this way on occasion, when someone was getting close enough that her abandonment fears would start to set in; Chloe could not avoid feeling this way, ingrained as it was into her being after years of dealing with her father's death and Max's initial retreat to Seattle. Sitting forward, her body slumping somewhat, Chloe pulled out a cigarette and lit up. Taking a long drag from the nicotine fix, she calmed herself down by clearing her mind and stating what was true and what was not in her head.

 _Max is here, and we're together._

 _She's not going to run again. She promised._

 _I can't push her away. I can't do that again._

 _She'd never forgive me if I did._

 _God, I need to get my shit together…_

"Hey, you okay?" Chloe heard Max ask as the brunette came up from behind, startling the punk a little as her cigarette fell out of her mouth and landed between her feet, "Chloe?"

"I'm…okay," Chloe managed to verbally stumble before putting a hand to her face and getting up, "Look, uh, can we talk?"

"Of course," Max answered simply, not prodding at all for what Chloe wished to discuss. Chloe was grateful for that.

Stuffing her hands back into her jacket, Chloe motioned towards the parking lot with a jerk of her chin and Max followed along beside her. Normally, they'd either be arm-in-arm or holding hands; the lack of physical contact seemed to perturb the brunette as Chloe noticed the slight disappointment on Max's face. As they headed down the steps to the lot, Chloe made a beeline for her truck and turned around to see Max heading towards her Vespa. Confused, under the assumption that Max was going to follow, Chloe instead grabbed her bag from the truck's cab and walked over to where Max was messing with Delilah.

"I, uh, figured you would follow me over to the truck," Chloe mentioned nonchalantly.

"I haven't ridden her in days," Max replied, "I just wanted to make sure nobody had messed with her while I've been away. You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. Look, here's the thing…," Chloe said, nearly choking on her words as so many others threatened to come out, "I hella like being with you, Max. Totally. I just… I worry sometimes."

"Um, about what? Oh God, I didn't do something, did I? I don't think I did…," Max said, nervousness and some anxiety evident on both her face and the grabbing of an arm, "Chloe… Are you breaking up with me…?"

"What?! No! No, I… Goddammit…," Chloe grumbled, closing her eyes as she exhaled hard through her nose, "Look, I panic when people get close, okay? And you're like 'danger close', so I'm getting a little anxious."

"Chloe, I'm not going out with you to intentionally fuck you over," Max said, reaching out to take Chloe's hand only to frown when the other girl pulled back, "Chlobear, I-I love you…"

"Fuck. This is all wrong. Nothing's coming out right," Chloe grumbled, lighting a cigarette with a shaky hand, "Max, I just get worried sometimes that we'll-"

"Max Caulfield, right?" A voice asked, approaching footsteps indicating a third party was approaching. Seeing over Max's shoulder, Chloe narrowed her eyes at the sight of Nathan Prescott.

"Uh, yeah? That's me," Max said, instinctively taking a step back as the boy nearly got in her face, "What do you want?"

"I don't like that you hit my friend, I don't like your girlfriend, and I sure as fuck don't like you," Nathan spat out, Max flinching at the unadulterated hatred coming from the boy's mouth, "You best watch your ass because my family practically owns this school _and_ the town. If you're smart, you'll just shut your fucking mouth, keep your hands off other people, and be the cliché quiet girl like Victoria says you are."

"Hey, I didn't start _anything_ with Victoria," Max fired back, taking a step forward as Chloe just watched, stupefied at Max's sudden onset of bravery, "Victoria threw a dodgeball at my face, has incessantly teased me, made fun of me, and she started that last fight with the note in Mr. Jefferson's class. You want someone to blame, someone to vent your rage at? Go find _her_."

Chloe watched as the two students got into a verbal sparring match, Max and Nathan's hands both clenched at their sides as they kept firing off one round after another. For Max, the words were full of bitterness and anger while Nathan's were openly hostile and somewhat deranged. Hearing Max stand up for herself seemed to rectify Chloe's worries. _Max wouldn't leave me. She told me she loves me. God, I just need to chill the fuck out and not let my own shit get in the way of what I've got going._ Grabbing Max's hand, forcing her fingers to interlace with the brunette's clenched fist, Chloe stood next to her girlfriend and stared down Nathan. Having a few inches over him, Chloe loomed before the Prescott boy with narrowed eyes and a clenched fist of her own.

"Fuck off, Prescott," Chloe said, her voice cool and somewhat flippant, "We don't have the time or patience for your crazy-ass rantings. Why don't you just go hit Frank up so you can get your daily fix of whatever it is you take to stay on the crazy train?"

Chloe observed Nathan glaring at her, then at Max, and back again. Watching his expression of haughty anger give way to a slight anxiousness, Chloe knew that she had struck a nerve with the boy and went so far as to wave when Nathan stomped off, laughing a little with the boy gave both her and Max the finger as he did so.

"See? Shit like this is why I steer clear of Nathan. Especially after…well, you know," Chloe said, not realizing how tightly she was holding Max's hand. Looking over to see her girlfriend visibly in pain, Chloe looked down and quickly let go, watching the color return to Max's fingers, "Sorry. But that was hella cool, you standing up to him. Didn't see it coming, to be honest."

"I'm just tired of people thinking they can fuck with me whenever they please," Max said, a displeased expression on her face before she suddenly looked very curious when turning towards Chloe, "You got cut off. What was it that you were going to say, Chloe?"

"Forget it."

"No, really. I want to know."

Chloe groaned and rolled her eyes before leaning forward so as to hug the brunette, holding her tightly.

"I'm just fucked in the head when it comes to people who I get close with. Even when we first started dating, I felt like there was a buffer between us, a space. But that space is gone, and I don't know what to do," Chloe said, whispering the words into Max's ear.

"We just _be together_ , maybe?" Max suggested, hugging Chloe back as the punk was in need of physical reassurance, "I've told you a bunch of times already, Chlobear. I'm not going anywhere without you. For cereal."

* * *

Max sat in Ms. Grant's class with Chloe next to her and all she could think about was what her girlfriend had said. So confused by Chloe's words, and more than a little worried, Max mulled them over again and again; even going so far as to actually write them down in her journal with a question mark emblazoned next to them, Max pondered what would make Chloe feel this way. _Does she think that I'm going to hurt her? Is it that she's afraid of_ being _hurt?_ Max thought, making a point of blocking any potential snooping into her journal with both arms around the notebook. Max could not think of a reason or thing she had done that might have Chloe's guard up, save for when she left for Seattle all those years ago. _It all comes back to that day, when I ran off after…and William's funeral… She's still in pain._ Max knew that was an obvious statement; Chloe herself had mentioned post-traumatic stress and Rachel had talked with her about Chloe's depression. More than anything, Max wished there was some way she could reassure Chloe in a concrete manner.

"Max? Could you perhaps join us in the class?" Ms. Grant asked, returning Max to the here and now as she abruptly sat up, garnering a few snickers from the class. "I know science may not seem the most important subject to you, but I can assure you it will be well worth your time."

"Sorry, Ms. Grant. Just… A lot on my mind, is all," Max said in apology, shyly smiling before she returned to her notes and began copying off what Chloe had jotted down, the punk oblivious to Max's daydreaming.

"Dude, you've gotta cut the spacing out _off_ ," Chloe quietly reprimanded her, "I can only do so much with helping you out in this class and math."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Max again apologized, though her curt tone of voice got a look of disapproval from Chloe in response, "Just weighing some things over in my head."

Half an hour and two full pages of additional notes later, Max was thankful to be out of the science lab. She was barely holding onto her B in the course, but she was thankful for that grade in the first place. _Wouldn't really have it if not for Chloe_ , Max thought, _Kate helped too, but Chloe's like an ace when it comes to math and science._ Heading straight for her locker to put away the math and science textbooks she had in her camera bag, Max slammed the locker door shut and walked over to Chloe's locker. The punk was taking her time putting things away for a change rather than stuffing everything in as quick as she could, so Max decided to saunter up to Chloe and put an arm around the taller girl's waist.

"Why, hello there," Chloe said, the crooked grin on her face that always seemed to leave Max feeling as though there were butterflies in her stomach, "S'up?"

"Lunch. Let's go somewhere different this time. My treat," Max offered, standing on her tip-toes to kiss Chloe on the lips in a surprising public display of affection that left Chloe a little flush in the cheeks.

"Oh, um, sure," Chloe replied, quickly collecting herself, "Sounds like a plan. You got anything specific in mind?"

"There's an Asian restaurant a couple blocks by Two Whales. We always drive past it, but I don't think I've ever been. It any good?"

"It's not bad, I guess. Haven't been there for a while. Why the sudden interest in taking me out on a lunch date?" Chloe asked before she scowled a little bit and put a hand on her hip. "This shit isn't about what I said in the parking lot, is it? Max, I just-"

"Chloe," Max said, cutting her girlfriend off with the sincerity in her voice, "It is my responsibility as your girlfriend to make sure that you know how much I love you. I don't want you worrying about possibly getting hurt, okay?"

"Dude, that shit's outta your control. It's in my head, y'know? Abandonment issues, depression, PTSD – you can't fix me."

"I'm not trying to. I just want you to know that you are loved," Max said, caressing Chloe's cheek before she took the punk's hand in her own, "Satisfied?"

"Like, never, but let's just see how this goes down," Chloe said, surrendering to Max's offer of free food and great company.

Riding on Max's Vespa rather than taking Chloe's truck, the two girls headed to the Asian restaurant in town with an awkward silence between them. Not speeding through town like she normally might have, Max had hoped for Chloe to strike a conversation or at least speak up but had been met with silence. There had not been an awkwardness between them for a little while, so the tension Max could feel made her anxiety a little higher than she would have liked as they pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. Switching off the engine and pocketing her keys, Max took Chloe's helmet once it was offered and stowed both pieces of headgear in the side compartments before following her girlfriend inside.

"'Asian Buffet'? That's the name of this place?" Max asked as they entered the foyer. "Not very original."

"It's Arcadia Bay, dude. Don't come in expecting some high-class shit. We're lucky to even have a Starbucks, for fuck's sake," Chloe replied, opening the door which led into the restaurant itself. Letting Max go first, a faint smile on both girls' faces, the punk followed close behind, "Where you wanna sit?"

"A booth, preferably."

"Well, it's 'seat yourself' here, so let's go grab us a booth."

Finding a booth that was set against the back wall of the restaurant, Max sat with her facing the entirety of the restaurant while Chloe took the opposite seat. The waitress came a minute or so later, and both girls requested hot tea as their beverage. Sitting across from Chloe, Max blew on her tea and took a sip while Chloe headed to the buffet to load up a couple plates for them. Watching Chloe browse through the entrees and side dishes, Max's pained expression gave away the hurt she felt over her girlfriend's hidden fragility. _Well, hidden to everyone but Rachel and me_ , Max thought, forcibly smiling as cheerfully as she could when Chloe returned. For Max, there was Kung Pao Chicken, steamed broccoli, and chow mein noodles. Chloe herself had loaded up on egg rolls, vegetable fried rice, and fried shrimp that smelled mildly of honey. Taking the chopsticks that Chloe had offered her, Max started to pick at her food but then laid the chopsticks down. Seeing that Chloe had noticed this, Max looked up at her plainly and opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by the somewhat cold look on Chloe's face.

"Don't wanna talk about it," Chloe said, gesturing with her chopsticks to the restaurant and its other patrons, "Especially not here. Goddamn, Max, you just don't know when you should quit sometimes…"

"I-I just want to help, Chloe…," Max said, the wounded tone garnering a little sympathy from Chloe as the punk's cool demeanor gave way to one of resignation.

"…You can't, Max. This… It's like it is fucking burned into my brain, m'kay? There isn't any pill or counseling my mom didn't have me try. I'm…I'm just broken. You can't fix me."

"I'm not trying to fix you, Chloe. I love you. I just want to help."

"Then you have to give me time, okay?" Chloe said, laying her own chopsticks down as she swallowed a couple shrimp and some rice, "If you really want to help, you'll just be here with me. Just _be_."

Max pondered what Chloe had said, the wheels turning inside her mind. She did not want to push anything on Chloe, or try and get the punk into anything she was not up for. At the same time, however, Max could clearly see that Chloe was hurting, _had been_ hurting, and it struck a chord deep inside her heart. Picking up her chopsticks slowly, Max just nodded and began to eat. Feeling Chloe watch her for a bit before resuming her own meal, Max ate in silence until Chloe spoke up again.

"Skip the rest of school with me," Chloe said, her tone conspiratorial and mischievous as she leaned forward, "I want to show you something."

 _"_ Y-You want me to skip Mr. Jefferson's class?" Max stammered out in a whisper, a little shocked at the notion. "That's the only course I really give a shit about!"

"Yeah, I know, but you'll survive missing one class. Besides, you missed all of last week thanks to that suspension. So, what's one more class to the pyre?"

"I… I don't know, Chloe."

"I don't ask for much, Max. We usually stick together and do our own thing. But this time I really need you to come with me," Chloe implored, the look on her face a mixture of worry and mild agitation.

Max nodded again after a moment, and the girls at the remainder of their meals in silence.

* * *

The partly cloudy sky gave the junkyard a type of ambiance as Chloe led Max along, a type of serenity that she always felt when surrounded by the derelict cars and abandoned trash. _Abandoned, like I was_ , Chloe thought with a grim resolution before she looked over to see Max patiently following. The hipster was obviously perturbed about skipping out on her favorite class, her eyes had been glued to her phone as she received messages and emails once classes for the day had been resumed, but Chloe needed them together for this. The situation required another person and Max had once more become her closest confidant. _Plus, she_ is _my girlfriend. I…I've been kinda shitty all day, so I hope this won't just make things worse. We swore we would be honest with each other, so here's hoping_ , Chloe thought as she patted the back of her jacket.

"Why did we need to go back to school just to take your truck out here? We could've ridden on Delilah just fine," Max said, speaking up for the first time since they had last spoken at the restaurant.

"What I needed for here was in my truck," Chloe answered simply. The statement was truthful, after all, "Couldn't do this without it."

"Do _what_ , Chloe? Why are we out here? What the fuck are you up to?"

Chloe reached around to the back of her jeans and produced the revolver, the reaction from Max immediate as she brought a hand to her chest and took a couple steps back. Chloe rolled her eyes, but internally she was a bit frightened herself at the idea of being armed. Also, seeing Max flinch away from her did not make the situation any easier.

"Chillax, dude. Not even loaded," Chloe said, pulling the cylinder latch so that the empty chambers for the rounds in her jacket pocket were visible to her girlfriend, " _This_ is what I meant by making sure Nathan wouldn't be able to fuck with me, or us, ever again."

"Chloe… Chloe, this is so wrong," Max implored, stepping forward to lower the weapon while it was still in Chloe's hand, "The second gun missing… Oh my God, did you swipe that from David's gun cabinet? I wondered why he would take two guns – now I know he only took one, because you have the other."

"Max, I know what I'm doing!" Chloe exclaimed, pulling away from the other girl as she once again displayed the empty cylinder. "God, you're such a fucking child sometimes!"

"Coming from the person wielding a handgun like it's nothing!" Max snapped back, arms crossed. "This is why you brought me here? To watch you possibly hurt yourself?"

" _No_ , I brought you here so that we could test out this bad boy," Chloe said, trying her best not to sound as pissed off as she felt, "You'll need to know how to handle it, too."

"I already know how to handle a gun, Chloe. Dad has one for his job, so he taught me," Max stated, stretching her hand out, "Give it to me. Those things are dangerous."

"No, _I'm_ dangerous. Max… Aren't you fucking sick of douchebags like Nathan and David fucking around with you all the time, making life a living hell?"

"That sounds like you more than me, and you're just coming up with excuses for stealing that. Excuses and valid reasons are not the same thing."

Chloe clutched at her beanie with her free hand while her other hand shakily held onto the revolver, her anger and bitterness boiling over. Snapping her eyes open after closing them tightly, she got right in Max's face and scowled at the girl. Chloe was livid, her feelings from the morning pouring into the powerlessness she felt when Nathan and David sprung into her mind's eye.

"So fucking _what_ , Max? Lemme tell you something, 'kay? This town is shit, most of the people are shit, and I'm sick of being stepped on like I'm somehow less than they are. Every fucking day I went home to the same abusive step-prick after school where I'd be shit on by the likes of Victoria and Nathan. Rachel would back me up, when she was around. I'm tired of it, and I'm tired of…of feeling like there's nothing I can do."

" _Chloe_ ," Max said, her words sounding measured and carefully chosen, "Taking a gun to school _isn't_ the answer. It isn't even a choice. Do you have any idea what might happen if you're caught, let alone if you ever tried to use it? Jail, if not worse, and Joyce would be devastated. Never mind that I'd pretty much fall apart. Do you want to be like those kids on TV, who take a gun to school and lose their shit?"

"I wouldn't-"

"Maybe not, but you sure as hell aren't thinking clearly if you actually believed I would back this play," Max stated flatly, her head hung down a little as she shook her head, "I-I can't believe you would try and rationalize this. This is the farthest thing from 'cool' you could possibly be."

Chloe could hear the disappointment and panic in Max's words, in her voice, and they reached deep into the core of her being. She had thought Max would be hesitant, maybe even a little prickly about the idea, but to actually hear the words and see how her girlfriend reacted shook her. The gun dropping from her hand, Chloe fell to her knees and would've just curled up into a ball on the ground if not for Max catching her just in the nick of time. Cradling Chloe as the blue-haired girl choked back a sob, Max stroked Chloe's hair with one hand while grabbing the revolver with a sleeve of her hoodie as she tucked it into a pocket.

"I just wanted to feel safe, for once. To feel protected," Chloe said in a defeated tone, tears rolling down her cheek, "I really am fucked up, aren't I?"

"You _are_ protected. Chloe, you are loved and cherished and you need to realize that," Max said, continuing to stroke her girlfriend's hair, "A gun… It'll only make things worse, not better. Please understand that."

"I… I get it," Chloe said reluctantly, looking up at Max with a tired expression, "I'm just so done with everything sometimes that I get carried away."

"You need to talk to me when things get this heavy for you Chloe, when you're feeling this low. If not me, then Rachel or even your mom. Joyce would listen, and I don't think she would judge you."

"Naw, but she'd _totally_ have me pumped up with meds and I don't think I could live like that again. I know I couldn't. Probably go see a counselor again, too…"

"Chloe… That might not be a bad thing," Max said, holding up a hand when Chloe's eyes immediately narrowed, "I see the school counselor sometimes, y'know. And when I was in Seattle I saw a shrink over my anxiety and depression, too. Admitting you need help isn't a bad thing, or a weakness, Chlobear."

"Sure as fuck feels like it," Chloe grumbled, obstinate to the idea of needing to talk to someone about her feelings. She had a hard enough time doing so with Max, and they were in a still-budding relationship, "… _If_ I did go to a shrink, would you come with? Even if you hang out in the waiting room, or wherever, it'd totally help me knowing you're there."

"Of course I would, Chloe. You know I'm here for you," Max reassured her, kissing Chloe on the forehead before the two girls got to their feet, "But first we need to return this gun to David's cabinet. Or we at least need to get rid of it."

"Dude's probably got a lock on the cabinet by now. He had to have noticed that one of his guns was missing…"

"When did you take it?"

"A couple nights before he took off after getting railed on by Mom."

"…How about we bury it here, somewhere in the junkyard? That was if he searches for it or gets suspicious he won't find anything incriminating?"

"How devious," Chloe said, a small grin forming on her face, "I like this side of you, Max."

"Don't get used to it."

Together, hand in hand, Max and Chloe found a small secluded spot on the other side of the derelict school bus where they could bury the gun. The ground already disturbed by some animal likely sniffing around for food or who knows what, Max and Chloe dug into the ground with their bare hands until a hole sizable enough for the gun and its small amount of rounds could fit. Pitching the gun into the hole, Max let Chloe dump the bullets into the hole before they covered it back up. Getting to their feet, the girls slowly walked the length of the junkyard before heading back to the truck.

"Feel better?" Max asked, looking over at Chloe as the forlorn, blue-haired girl looked off into the distance.

"A little. Still hella shaky, though," Chloe replied, smiling when Max placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I'm just glad you're here."

"Me, too."

* * *

Max refused to let Chloe spend the night by herself, insisting that either the punk stayed with her at the dorms or that she go with Chloe to her house. Nodding in agreement when Chloe elected to spend the night in her own bed, Max practically dragged Chloe to her dorm room so that she could get a change of clothes and some other essentials. Her mind still racing over the fact that Chloe had actually thought about bringing a gun to school, Max was rattled but did not let it show. _If I hadn't been there to see the gun, to hear Chloe out, what would've happened? Would she have brought it to school? Would she have been caught? Wowser…_ Max thought as she hastily gathered from her room what she needed for the night, trying her best to keep an eye on Chloe as she went from one side of her small dorm room to the other. Finished gathering what she needed – clothes, laptop, shower supplies, and some film just in case – Max slung her camera bag over her shoulder and eyed her unusually quiet girlfriend and gave her a hug. Not romantic or arousing by any means, Max simply held onto Chloe with all the strength she had as the blue-haired girl in turn leaned her head down on Max's shoulder.

"We'll get through this, Chloe. Together," Max said, sounding more like a statement of fact than anything else.

"Thank you, Maxaroni," Chloe replied, her voice soft and a little frail, "I… I think we should go talk to Joyce before we head to my place. I don't want to tell her everything, sure as fuck nothing about the gun, but she needs to know that…that I need help. Again."

"Of course. Though, maybe we should wait until _after_ she's off work and at the house so we don't have this discussion in a public place," Max suggested, smiling a bit when Chloe snorted in response.

"She's at home now, I think. She has a late shift at the diner, so she _should_ be at the house."

Letting Chloe lead the way, eyes only on her as they went through the hall and out the building, Max had tunnel vision for Chloe only as they made their way through the courtyard and quad before making it to the parking lot. Feeling a little at ease that there was no sign of Nathan this time around, or anyone else for that matter, Max offered to give Chloe a ride on her Vespa since her girlfriend clearly looked a little bit shaken up at the prospect of what was about to be discussed.

The drive was quiet, but not out of a sense of awkwardness like before. Max thought the feeling she was picking up on from Chloe was more contemplative than anything, as she'd occasionally look over her shoulder at stop signs and traffic lights to see the distant look in the punk's eyes. Turning right to head into Arcadia Bay's suburban area, Max took her time and went a little under the speed limit so as to not rush their arrival. The last thing Chloe needed was pressure, she knew. Arriving at the house a little before the sun started to set, Max pulled Delilah into the driveway and dropped the kickstand down. Revving the engine a little to get a dry chuckle out of Chloe, Max smiled before switching the engine off. Stowing the helmets away, Max let Chloe lead the way to the front door at her own pace and was surprised when Chloe knocked rather than just walk in like she usually would. _She's really nervous about this. Then again, I would be too if the roles were reversed,_ Max thought as Joyce opened the door with a surprised look on her face.

"Chloe? Everythin'… Oh, oh honey…," Joyce said, pulling her daughter in for a hug as Chloe suddenly burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry," Chloe choked out between sobs, "I'm such a fuck-up."

"Chloe…," Max said, pouting, as Joyce ushered her inside while helping her daughter into the house.

The three of them sat down at the dinner table as Chloe laid everything out with an exhausted look on her face. Max listened in silence, knowing that anything she might say or want to say would just be counterproductive; Chloe needed to get so much off her chest and the words broke Max's heart as the blue-haired girl let as much out as she could. She did not mention the gun, of course, but Chloe spoke of feeling helpless and powerless often. Chloe went in-depth over how her depression would take hold of her, how she would put on a smile and try to pretend like everything was okay. William came up more than once, as did Max, with Joyce and Max both scooting in closer to Chloe so that they were sitting on either side of the sad girl as they each held one of Chloe's hands. By the time Chloe was done speaking, a plan was formulated by Joyce. With an insistence that she not be medicated again, Chloe was agreeable to the idea of counseling so long as either Joyce or Max were present with her to provide some sense of security and strength. When Chloe went upstairs to change into her sleep clothes, Max placed a hand over Joyce's and swore that she would always look after Chloe.

No matter what.

 **Author's Note**

 **Emotional, eh? Writing this chapter was part catharsis for myself and also brutal in the sense that I felt Chloe's mental health was in need of discussion. Clearly, being presented in-game as someone who was in deep emotional pain, I always want to explore Chloe's psychological state. I also wanted to bring to light Chloe's potential depression and clear abandonment issues that she has in a way that would allow for her to seek out help rather than act in a way that could lead to self-harm or harm towards others.**

 **I recently binge-watched** _ **13 Reasons Why**_ **on Netflix and while I have a lot of problems with how suicide and mental health was presented in the show, I do think that mental health is something that needs to be discussed. The more I write "Life is Hella" the less I feel it as a slice of life like "End – Hospital/Press Play" and more like a spiritual successor to my Teenage Dirtbag series in the sense of unabashedly looking at and portraying mental health. I've been told by several people that my stories have helped them through tough times, helped them discover things about themselves.**

 **Just remember that you are not alone, that there** _ **are**_ **people who love you, and that when rough times come you are always loved.**

 **Stay hella, Cinnamon Rolls *hugs and support***


	9. Chapter 9

**"Kids Will Be Skeletons" by Mogwai**

Chloe exited the counselor's office, eyes moist from crying, and smiled at Max as she stuffed the handful of Kleenex she had been given into the back pocket of her jeans. Her girlfriend smiling back at her, Max wearing Chloe's signature leather jacket, Chloe walked straight towards the brunette and gave her the longest hug she could imagine giving her. Giving voice to all her fears, to all her depressive thoughts and feelings, had actually been beneficial; the last time she had seen a counselor was years ago and had only made Chloe angry. She was still raw in her anger and pain back then; this time, with time having passed and having Max to lean on, Chloe felt a little better than she had when she had entered the therapist's office. Pulling back from the hug, Chloe ruffled Max's hair a little bit and kissed the brunette on the forehead before bumping her nose against the other girl's.

"Hey," Chloe said, her tone soft and a little sad, "Hope you weren't just sitting here with nothing to do…"

"It was cool," Max replied shaking her head, "I texted Rachel and Kate some, worked a little on my math assignment-"

"Math? You? Are you sure _I'm_ the one who needs therapy?" Chloe interjected, her old smartass, crooked grin back on her face.

"Ha _ha_ , jerk," Max shot back, playfully slapping at Chloe's chest before her facial expression and tone became more serious, "You okay?"

"No. I'm not. And that _is_ okay," Chloe admitted with a sigh and shrug of her shoulders, "It's gonna be a process, evidently, but I'm hella ready. I need to do this. I _have_ to, for me and for us."

"You're allowed to be selfish, Chloe. Don't do this for me. Do it for _you_ ," Max said, poking Chloe's chest for emphasis, "I'll be here for you, either way. I love you."

"Love you too, babe," Chloe said before she wrapped an arm around Max's shoulders, "Ready to get outta here? I'm starving!"

"Two Whales?"

"'Course! Where else?"

Climbing into her pickup truck, Max closing the passenger side door behind her, Chloe fished her keys out of her pocket and turned the ignition over. She felt refreshed after letting everything out. The therap-y appointment was only the first, but she hoped that the improvement she felt continued throughout the treatment. Chloe was not overly optimistic, however; she knew the appointments would be arduous and that sometimes she would not come out feeling better than she had when she walked in. What made them worth it for Chloe was the all-encompassing nature of them, the final product. _I don't wanna feel like shit nearly every day anymore. I want to be able to smile and not feel like it's somewhat forced_ , Chloe thought as she felt Max's hand touch her own, fingers intertwining. _I want to feel Max's love without the hesitation or my guard coming up._

Driving to Two Whales was a relatively brief affair, the therapist's office being in the business section of town, in a strip mall only a couple blocks away. Barely enough time to engage in any kind of conversation, Chloe instead turned on the radio and the girls bobbed their heads along to some folk punk that Max had found and ripped onto a CD. Pulling into the parking lot, Chloe switched off the ignition once they were parked and leaned over to kiss Max gently on the lips. The kiss was warm and a little salty, the remnants of their breakfast at the school cafeteria lingering along with a hint of maple syrup. Max had been excused from Ms. Grant's class along with Chloe, granted special permission to "support a fellow student during her trying times". Chloe had scoffed and chuckled a little bit at that, but it was also a fact. Max was supportive beyond belief, electing to drive Chloe there in Chloe's truck when she had seen how anxious the punk was. Max had even offered a tab of her hydroxyzine; Chloe had politely turned the offer down. _The only drugs I want on this trip are booze, nicotine, and weed_ , Chloe thought with a small grin.

"What's got you all smiles?" Max asked as she pulled back to see the smirk on Chloe's face.

"Oh, nothing. I mean, aside from your bony ass and warm kisses," Chloe teased in reply before sliding out of the driver's side, patting the seat for Max to exit out her way instead of the passenger side, "C'mon, don't be shy."

"Oh _God_ , will you ever stop with the 'bony ass' shtick?" Max asked, rolling her eyes before she too giggled a bit at the teasing.

"Nope. I'm all 'bout dat ass, bony or otherwise. Get some food into you, some cushion on that booty," Chloe further teased, yelping a little when Max responded by smacking Chloe's ass in reply, "How _dare_ , Caulfield? How fucking _dare_?"

Linking their elbows together, the girls strolled across the small parking lot and headed into Two Whales. With lunch nicely coinciding with the time Chloe's appointment was over with, they had an hour to themselves before they had to return for Mr. Jefferson's art class. Personally, Chloe was over art class. She had enjoyed the previous year's work on illustration and design; the instruction had helped her create the sleeve tattoo that now adorned her arm. Photography just was not her thing, though she had no problem encouraging Max's work. Max was a prodigy, though Chloe knew the girl would never admit to such a claim. Giving her mom a brief wave in greeting before she headed over to their usual booth with Max in tow, Chloe plopped into her seat as Max took the opposing spot so that they were sitting across from one another. Taking note that someone had added to her graffiti on the tabletop, Chloe pulled out small pocket knife and corrected some of the formulae that had been added before looking up at her girlfriend. Seeing the wide grin on Max's face, Chloe quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Now who's smiling funny, hippie?" Chloe inquired, reclining back on the seat with an arm across the back rest.

"Just enjoying seeing my girlfriend hard at work on her masterpiece," Max joked, leaning onto the table as Joyce arrived with two coffees and her notepad ready for their orders, "Hey, Joyce. Bacon cheeseburger and fries for me."

"Make that two, and can I have extra bacon?" Chloe asked, a little smile on her face as Joyce just shook her head and scribbled everything down.

"How'd your therapy go, Chloe?" Joyce asked.

"It went. Feel a lil better, but it's evidently a goddamn process," Chloe replied, her wit not winning over her mother. Sighing, Chloe took off her beanie and laid it on the empty spot beside her, "I'm kidding, Mom. I know it's going to take time. I'm willing to do said time, however, so it's cool."

"I'm just glad you're actually seeking out help this time," Joyce replied, "It's nothin' to be ashamed of. I saw a grief counselor after your father passed away."

"You did?" Max asked, sipping at her coffee.

"Did me a world of good. Helped get me through how much I missed William. Oh, I still miss him to this day. Part of me always will, but we'll always have our wonderful memories of him to get us through the rough days," Joyce replied before smiling at the girls and taking her leave to get their orders filled.

Chloe continued working on the formulae scratched onto the table while Max texted friends and family, the punk noting the looks her girlfriend would sometimes give. Pausing in her handiwork when she saw a look of disdain on Max's face, Chloe sat up and cocked her head to one side.

"S'up, Max?"

"Oh, my mom's carrying on about how I have to be more studious when it comes to my classwork. The suspension the week before and skipping out with you last week did me no favors. They're…"

"Yeah?"

"…They're worried you're becoming a bad influence on me," Max said, the hesitation in her voice and the words that came out causing Chloe to frown a little.

"Well, um, what'd you say back?" Chloe asked, trying not to sound overeager to hear what Max's reply was.

"I told her that…that she should mind her own business and that I am taking our relationship seriously. I… I may have mentioned that I'm in love with you…"

The bashful look on Max's face nearly had Chloe stunned, the redness on the brunette's face nearly making Chloe blush herself.

"You shitting me?! You told her that? What'd _she_ say? C'mon, babe, spill the deets!"

"I think I texted her into submission. She hasn't replied," Max said, sounding somewhat embarrassed, before she showed her phone's screen to point out that Vanessa had indeed not replied to Max's last text."

"Holy shit, dude! I've never gotten a reaction like that from my Mom! Not ever! Way to go, Caulfield!" Chloe said in admiration, leaning across the table to clap Max on the shoulder. "Nice!"

* * *

Mr. Jefferson's class was in silence as he spoke at length about classical portraiture, brought on by catching Max in the midst of taking a selfie with Chloe while Rachel just rolled her eyes and giggled in response. Aside from that single moment of distraction, Max's attention was focused solely on the day's lesson; occasionally, Max would glance over at Chloe to see how the other girl was doing but she knew that she had to really start paying better attention in class. _Fuck, I need to start paying better attention in_ all _of my classes_ , Max thought with a slight grimace as she jotted down notes and listened to the replies of other students when Mr. Jefferson would pause his lecture to inquire what a classmate of Max's might think. In typical fashion, much to Max's disgust, Victoria would constantly raise her hand and gain most of the attention. She did not understand Victoria; clearly knowing that the blonde girl had knowledge and skills when it came to photography, Max could not fathom why she was so insecure as to belittle other people. _At least there aren't anymore notes being thrown at my face_ , Max surmised before the bell rang. Collecting her things, Max headed over to Mr. Jefferson's desk while Chloe and Rachel waited at the doorway.

"Um, Mr. Jefferson?" Max asked, the photo she had taken of herself with the photo memorial wall in her hands, "Here's my submission for the Everyday Heroes contest."

"Right on time, Max! I was actually about to bring the subject up with you," Mr. Jefferson said, taking the photo and giving it a once-over look of appraisal, "Interesting idea, a selfie of yourself facing other pictures. Photography within photography. Self-reflection. Excellent!"

"I…I don't think it's that great-"

"Max, you're too modest with regards to your work. You have a gift, the urge and necessity to take pictures. Always remember what I said on the first day of class – 'Always take the shot'. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Rachel. Ms. Amber, could you come here for a moment, please?"

Max passed Rachel in the front of the classroom, seeing the slight look of anxiety on her friend's face before she reached Chloe. Tugging on Chloe's tank-top to stop her girlfriend from heading out into the hallway, Max made a point of waiting for Rachel. She knew that Rachel was growing more and more concerned about Mr. Jefferson's request for a more risqué type of photo shoot, as he evidently did not seem to be letting up on requesting such a session to take place. Seeing that Mr. Jefferson had noticed that she and Chloe were waiting for Rachel, Max watched Mr. Jefferson dismiss Rachel rather than open up any topics of discussion. With Rachel mouthing "Thank you" to Max while Chloe seemed oblivious to what had just gone down, Max headed out the doorway with her girlfriend and Rachel behind her.

"Thanks, Max. I just know he was going to fucking ask me again," Rachel said, catching Max when Chloe was out of earshot from walking over to talk with Justin and Trevor, "You're a lifesaver."

"I still can't believe he's asking you for _that_ type of a shoot. That's crazy!" Max exclaimed in a hushed whisper, leaning close to Rachel so as to try and keep their conversation private.

"He's nearly to the point of goddamn obsessing over it, I swear," Rachel stated, nodding in agreement with what Max had said, "To be honest, it's making me a little paranoid. What if he won't take no for an answer?"

"What's he going to do, ambush you and do the shoot when you least expect it? C'mon, like that'd happen. He's a _teacher_ , not some creepy stalker," Max said, though in truth she was a little rattled as well by Mr. Jefferson's tenacity for Rachel, "At least, I hope he isn't entering creepy stalker territory-"

"What're you two talking about? No, wait, lemme guess. Max's selfie that she entered into the Everyday Heroes contest," Victoria said, rolling her eyes as she and her posse walked up to Max's locker, "As if you have _any_ shred of legit talent. Mark… Mr. Jefferson is clearly just trying to put you down gently."

"What's your problem, Victoria?" Max snapped back, slamming her locker shut just as Chloe started heading back towards Max and Rachel. "You're _that_ insecure that you have to make people feel miserable? I've seen your work – you _have_ talent. You don't need to go stepping on other people's feelings just to butter yourself up."

Surprising everyone within earshot by stunning Victoria into silence, Max turned on her heel and strode down the hallway arm-in-arm with Chloe as Rachel leaned against her own locker and smiled after the two of them. Taking Chloe out of the building, Max waited until they were at the water fountain before coming to a halt. Without a word, she let go of Chloe's arm and sat down on the edge of the fountain's pool, head in her hands. Feeling Chloe rummage through her bag, Max peeked out between her fingers to find Chloe holding out her bottle of anti-anxiety medication.

"…Thanks," Max shyly replied to the unspoken support, dry-swallowing a pill before replacing the bottle back into her bag, "God, Victoria… She just makes me want to go off, sometimes!"

"The girl clearly has some confidence issues, dude," Chloe said, sitting down next to Max as she leaned her shoulder against the other girl's, "But I _love_ how you keep standing up to her. Don't take her bullshit, Max."

"I won't. Not anymore. Now I know she's just threats and bitterness," Max said, her facial expression turning dark, "…Except for Nathan. That guy is just flat-out messed up. I hope he doesn't try to start shit again."

"Punk ass better not try anything," Chloe spat, her own face contorted into an expression of anger and disgust. For a moment the girls just sat there in silence; Chloe got up first, offering a hand to Max, "Let's get outta here, babe."

"Where do you want to go _this_ time?" Max asked, taking the offered hand as she was pulled to her feet with ease by the taller girl. "No junkyard, please."

"Nah, I was more thinkin' along the lines of your room. Just some hella chill vibes and music, y'know?"

* * *

Chloe laid back in Max's bed as the hipster turned on her laptop's iTunes account and started to play some obscure indie band the punk had never heard of. Closing her eyes, the mellow rhythm of the music winding its way into her, Chloe let out a small exhale of air and felt the tension ebb out of her body. Today had been a challenge for her, what with her first session with the new therapist; still, she knew there was progress that needed to be made and having Max alongside her made the need to improve her life all the more a necessity. _I feel sometimes like I'm spinning in place, driving on a road that always heads downhill,_ Chloe thought, remembering her own words from the therapy session, _Sometimes the decline won't be so rough, but other times it feels like I'm fucking plummeting. Will it ever get easier? God, I hope so._ Opening her eyes at the sound of crinkling, Chloe looked over to see Max opening up a bag of cheap potato chips and she sat up. Seeing her girlfriend situated on the futon, the brunette's sneakers and hoodie discarded, Chloe took the sight of Max relaxing in. Wearing one of Chloe's older tank-tops and a pair of cut-off jean shorts, Max exuded a tranquility that drew Chloe to her. Getting up from the bed, Chloe moved over to the futon and sat next to Max.

"Yo."

"I thought you were sleeping," Max said quietly, chip in hand. Offering the chip to Chloe, Max giggled a bit when Chloe opened her mouth for Max to feed her, "Oh, sure, allow me. Dork."

"Like you're not loving it, doting on me like some love-drunk sap," Chloe replied with a roll of her eyes before she accepted the chip as the food was brought to her lips, "Mmm, though there's something else I could go for…"

"Oh?" Max asked, an eyebrow arched with a sly expression on the girl's face.

The kiss felt instantaneous to Chloe as Max pressed forward and their lips collided. The saltiness of their lips, of their breath, met in conjunction with their tongues as Chloe felt herself being pushed back so that she was lying on the futon couch. With Max's body pressed against her own, Chloe slid a hand up the back of Max's shirt and drew small circles with her fingers around the small of her girlfriend's back. Feeling Max let out a little giggle, realizing Max was ticklish there, Chloe laid her hand flat on the same spot she had been circling around and was rewarded with a deep kiss that nearly caused her to gag from how far Max pressed her tongue into Chloe's mouth. _Girl's pretty inexperienced, but can't deny the "A" for effort_ , Chloe thought as she brought her other hand up and into Max's auburn waves. Feeling a hand slide up her side, Chloe purred a little mischievously and smiled before their lips parted so they could breathe.

"That was unexpected. Hella sweet, but did not see it coming," Chloe noted, smiling ruefully as she cocked her head to one side and looked into Max's blue eyes, "Goddamn, I could fall so easily into those eyes."

"Haven't you already?" Max teased back, letting out a little shriek of laughter when Chloe responded by tracing her fingertips along the small of her back. "Okay, okay. No teasing right now. Gotcha. Wowser, you can be so mean sometimes…"

"Mean? Fuck you, I'm a lovable commodity."

"Well, _duh_. Knew that already."

"Asshole."

"Tease."

Both girls laughed as Chloe sat herself up, Max backing away to resume her snacking. Swiping the bag from her girlfriend's hands, Chloe put the bag of chips between them and leaned her head against Max's. Despite their height difference, Chloe made the leverage work so that her neck was not contorted in an uncomfortable way. She yearned for moments like this, when they were both at ease and there was a lack of caring about anything else in the whole wide world. With Max popping another chip into Chloe's mouth, the punk munched and watched Max's face take on a peculiar expression.

"You okay?" Chloe asked, swallowing down the chip. "Max?"

"Just thinking about today, with your therapy. I know that you came out of there teary-eyed and needing a hug, but I'm just hoping that things will get…easier for you, I guess," Max replied, her tone one of contemplation and optimism.

"I think there'll be good days and bad ones, just like my life. But the point is that I'll hella be working my shit out. Maybe, uh, maybe you should try therapy. I mean, for your anxiety or whatever."

"Maybe. I've already been to so many doctors, it's ridiculous."

That statement gave Chloe pause. She had talked about her time in Arcadia Bay while Max was away before; the train of discussions were what had led to her admitting that she needed help. _I've never really heard how Seattle was for her, though_ , Chloe thought as she put a hand on Max's thigh.

"Talk to me, Max. Did Seattle suck that hard?" Chloe asked. "We kinda glossed over any rough times you might've had…"

Chloe watched Max pause, hand in the chip bag for a moment before she retracted it and placed her hand over Chloe's on her thigh. Feeling a gentle squeeze on her hand, Chloe reciprocated the soft expression of affection with her own squeeze and waited for Max to speak up.

"It…It wasn't easy. Sure, Seattle was cool at times, but I felt lonely. Out of my league. Didn't help that I was basically ripped away from you a-and had no one there that I knew," Max said, her voice sounding distant to Chloe as the punk listened on, "I tried to make friends, connect with people. I had a couple of other kids that I grew somewhat close with, Kristen and Fernando. We'd go exploring the city, the two of them getting drunk on occasion while I would watch. A lot of the time, though, I felt like I was a third wheel. It wasn't awful, being up there, but it wasn't great either. Not until you and I reconnected, anyway. I kinda came out of my shell a bit after that, got more into the new music you introduced me to. Went to a few shows, let my guard down a little bit."

"You're still kinda a hipster, y'know. Some type of hipster-punk chic, so far as your style. Soft grunge," Chloe half-teased, bumping her nose against Max's when the brunette cringed a little at the remark, "That's not a bad thing. You're finding your own space, dude. It's cool. I like seeing you be more expressive."

"I…I thought it would be different here. I just didn't want to be the shy, cliché geek," Max said with a sigh, getting up from the couch so suddenly that Chloe nearly fell over, "Instead, it's the same bullshit drama like every other high school."

"Max, babe, you _seriously_ need to get over that. It's a school – shit's bound to go south sometimes. Fuck, _I_ hate it here and yet somehow I'm still managing to find things I like about the place," Chloe replied before leaning in to purr into Max's ear, "Like you."

"That…was so cheesy it even surpasses _my_ standards," Max said with a giggle before she turned her head to give Chloe a quick smooch, "But it's appreciated, nonetheless."

Laughing a little at Max's somewhat backhanded compliment, Chloe pulled back and resumed her reclining on the futon couch, snatching a few chips every now and then while Max pulled her broken Polaroid camera out of a box under the seating and fiddled with the broken device. Seeing her father's old camera partially tucked away inside of Max's camera bag, Chloe thought back to earlier times when William was alive and she and Max were tweens. _So much simpler back then, but then again it also feels like a totally different life. I can't imagine what it would be like if Dad hadn't died, or Max hadn't left,_ Chloe thought before feeling her mood begin to sour. Taking a few deep breaths like her therapist had recommended, Chloe forced herself to think about all the positive changes in her life.

 _I'm still in school, making hella good grades._

 _I've got friends and Mom to back me up._

 _Max is here, and we're together._

Letting out the last deep breath slowly, trying to not catch Max's attention, the punk gained a new appreciation and understanding of her girlfriend's anxiety problems. Chloe figured that Max must get this way a lot if she doesn't take her medication like she is supposed to. Getting up from the futon, Chloe stretched a bit before she attempted to dance to the mellow beats Max's tunes were blasting out. Swaying her hips a little while she tried awkwardly to move the rest of her body along, Chloe grinned when Max started to giggle at the sight of her. Sauntering over with her usual strut, Chloe pulled Max to her feet by grabbing the other girl's hands and she followed Max's lead when it came to dancing along with the music that was definitely not her taste. Getting the hang of Max's dancing, Chloe followed along with her for a little while before a knock at the door cut their private moment together short.

"Ugh," Max said with a groan before she headed for the door, Chloe rolling her eyes at the second series of knocking, "What the hell now?"

Standing in the hallway, about to knock for a third time, was David Madsen with a reproachful look on his face. Chloe saw the look and it took nearly all her willpower to not thrust both her middle fingers in the older man's face. _No way is this asshole coming to talk shit to us about anything!_ Chloe thought as she walked straight up to where Max was, making a point of taking the other girl's hand in her own. _You're the one who fucked up, step-prick, so don't come down on me_ or _Max._ Eyes narrowed into slits, Chloe regarded the chief security officer of Blackwell Academy with open hostility.

"I didn't come here to fight, Chloe," David said, his shoulders slumping a little, "I don't want to fight with anyone anymore. I just…"

"You just _what_? You want to try and make things all better after you spied on me and Mom in our own house? The fuck is wrong with you," Chloe spat back, pulling Max to the side so that she was behind Chloe rather than between her and David.

"Chloe, I care about your mother _and_ you. Can't you see I was just trying to protect you? You don't know what this town is like-"

"Uh, I've lived here my entire life, asshole. I think I know how shitty Arcadia Bay can be."

"No, Chloe, you really don't," David shot back, swiping off his ball cap in frustration, "Goddammit, why does everything have to be a fight with you?"

"…Maybe you two shouldn't do this here…," Max said quietly, ushering the both of them into her room and swiftly closing the door behind her.

"Sure, _I'm_ the one with a problem!" Chloe nearly shouted at David, jabbing a finger into her own chest. "I'm the fuck-up! No, I'm _not_. I get good grades, hella good, and so yeah I also smoke pot on occasion. I also am a fucking high schooler, asshole! I'm allowed to be a mess sometimes! But you… You just waltz into my life and my mom's life and treat me like I'm supposed to step in line with your ex-military crap. I'm not your little soldier to be mustered about like some fucking idiot-"

"Chloe, I never meant to imply-"

"The hell you didn't," Chloe snapped, folding her arms across her chest, "You've hit me, and more than once. You always talked Mom down from raging on you over it, but you can't bail your ass out this time. I hope she drops you for good."

Chloe looked away from David, away from Max, and stared out the window. She felt trapped, cornered by David trying to talk to her in one of the few safe spaces Chloe felt she had. Trying to slow her breathing down, attempting to regain her calm, Chloe looked over her shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at the mute expression of regret on David's face. Seeing Max caught in the middle of their altercation only made Chloe angrier, but she also knew that her anger was habitual. _Especially when it comes to David_ , Chloe thought. Her temper was instantaneous, though she tried to maintain her cool as much as she could. Friends, her mom, good tunes, and decent weed: They were how she managed to get through each day. Even Blackwell afforded her some momentum in getting her diploma so she could leave the town once and, quite possibly, for all.

"Just go," Chloe said, her voice hollowed out as she turned to look David in the eye, "You came here to apologize, right, to try and make things good between you and me? Not accepted."

"Chloe…," Max softly uttered, though she looked away when Chloe stared her down.

"…I'm sorry," was all David could manage to come up with before he turned around and headed out the door, back into the hallway. Pausing before he closed the door, he looked over his shoulder at the two girls. "You two just look out for each other, alright? Be safe."

* * *

Max sat in the awkward silence that followed David's absence from her room, Chloe still seething as she refused to look at the brunette. Not knowing what to say or how to try and comfort the blue-haired girl, Max just sat at her desk and watched Chloe pace back and forth in the small room. Every time things seemed to go their way, something always happened; Max felt that it was as though some insurmountable force was against them. _It's like Destiny or Fate is just continuously fucking with us_ , Max thought as she got to her feet. Knowing that Chloe might unleash some wrath on her, Max mentally braced herself before getting into Chloe's way. The punk came to a halt, her head snapping up, and for a second Max did see some fire in the other girl's eyes as she looked like she might blow up; the fire subsided, however, and Max led Chloe to the bed where they both crashed onto it.

"That was so fucking lame," Chloe groaned, arm across her eyes as though to shield herself.

"Chloe, maybe he _was_ trying to make amends-" Max started, cutting herself off when she caught Chloe look at her from the corner of her eyes, "…I'm just saying. He had to have known you'd rail on him."

"Damn right. Asshole has done enough to my family. Don't try and stick up for him, Max. He's not worth it."

"Relax, Chlobear. I'm on your side, no matter what," Max assured her girlfriend, "I just think that it's sad that he's trying about things the wrong way. The surveillance, coming to my room… There are other ways to keep people safe, to make amends. What happened in here should've been something that Joyce was present for, too."

"…Maybe so. My mom does love him, in spite of all of it," Chloe said, her tone far off and contemplative as she pulled back her arm, "They'll probably work things out, and he'll end up right back in the house. It's the first time Mom got mad enough that she threw him out, though, so that counts for something. They're probably going to do marriage counseling or whatever."

Max sat up, ran her hands through her auburn hair, and rested her elbows on her knees. Her hands holding her chin up, she stared at the wall while Chloe kept quiet. David's presence in her room had felt like a violation of her space, an unwanted intrusion. Chloe's outburst and David's simple receiving of the harsh words said left Max a little perplexed as far as what to do next; did Chloe need consoling, or was she in need of relief? Looking over at Chloe, the punk looking back at her with a neutral expression on her face, Max was wiped out and figured Chloe felt the same. Getting to her feet slowly, Max walked over to the window her box fan was in and opened it up a little more before setting the fan down on the floor.

"S'up? Fresh air?" Chloe asked, sitting up at the foot of the bed from where she had been lying down.

"Yeah. My brain is so fried right now I feel like the words coming out are just brain vomit," Max said, moving over to the futon. Sitting in the recovery position, hands on her chin with knees propping up her elbows, Max let out a little groan, "Could that maybe not happen again in my room?"

"Sorry, but you did usher the both of us in here," Chloe said, her tone part apologetic and part sarcastic, "I wouldn't have blown up so hella bad if it weren't for him coming _here_ , of all places. This is _your room_ , for fuck's sake. What was he thinking?"

"He was…is probably desperate to be heard, to be understood," Max said as she leaned back against the futon and looked across the room at Chloe, "I bet he still thinks that he did nothing wrong, or at least he knows it was wrong but had good intentions."

"…Goddamn, I just want to bake right now and space out for a bit. Could we head out somewhere?" Chloe asked, grabbing her jacket.

"Definitely. I won't partake this time, but I'll definitely welcome the chance to get out of here for a bit," Max answered, slinging her camera bag over her shoulder, "How about the lighthouse? Nice and spacious?"

"Wherever so long as I can bake and we can chill."

Heading out of the dormitory, avoiding the looks from some of the girls in the hallway, Max walked behind Chloe as they exited the building as quickly as they could without actually running. Her private space violated, Max needed some time away in the hopes that when she returned her room might feel like hers again. With Chloe seemingly focused on simply getting away from the school immediately, there was no usual chit-chat or hand-holding; instead, the girls just walked in a two-person line with Max ducking looks or glances in her direction while Chloe was oblivious to them all. _God, how many people know about David showing up at my room? The level of gossip at this school is crazy_ , Max thought as she headed into Chloe's truck through the passenger side door. Letting out her breath in a single burst of exhaled air, she hastily grabbed her pill bottle of anti-anxiety medication and swallowed down a pill. She was tempted to take another, to really "chill out" as Chloe might put it, but instead Max stowed the bottle away in her bag and leaned back in the bench seat of the cab while Chloe put the gas pedal onto the floor as they peeled out of Blackwell's parking lot with tires screeching.

* * *

"It's so much more peaceful here. I wish we never had to leave," Chloe said as Max walked up the lighthouse path behind her, "C'mon, speedy. You can do it!"

"Not my fault you're so goddamn tall. Those legs are practically a cheat. So unfair," Max countered back, a grin on her face as she jogged to close the distance between them. Linking her arm into Chloe's, waving the pot smoke away from her face, Max sighed and leaned her head against her girlfriend's arm as they slowly made their way up the trail, "You're totally right, though. There's a serenity to this place, the sunlight piercing through the foliage like gentle fingers caressing wherever they touch."

"I just wish we could come here sometime when shit wasn't going downhill for us," Chloe said with a grunt as she flicked the roach of her spent joint into a nearby trash can, "It's like everywhere we hang has to be some secluded area or I feel trapped. Like, with your room, there's this sense of safety but also confinement…"

Pulling Chloe over to a nearby picnic table that was about halfway up the trail, Max sat on the table with Chloe next to her. Nudging the punk with her shoulder, Max grinned warmly when she got a smirk out of her girlfriend.

"Go on, Chloe. I'm listening," Max said, knowing that the other girl likely needed to get some things off her chest.

"…It's like the places we usually hang, my room or yours, are their own little safe spaces but outside of them there's just shit waiting to happen," Chloe said after a moment, scratching at her beanie before taking it off, "Does that even make sense?"

"It does," Max replied, "But that's not always the case. A lot of the time we can come and go as we like, y'know?"

"I get that, yeah, but it seems like there's always hella trouble brewing in some fashion or another. A look, a fucking glare, some whispers – sometimes I feel like so many people are out to fuck with us."

"You're the one who says that it's typical high school bullshit."

"Yeah, but you know what I mean. It's… It's like we can't escape it, the drama. Like it is fucking all-encompassing," Chloe said, drained as she slumped over into the recovery position where she was sitting, "I just want to finish school so we can get the fuck out of here. That's it. But even that seems like it's a goddamn challenge."

"You've been through a lot today," Max said, running a hand through Chloe's azure waves of hair, "Your first session of therapy _and_ David basically taking a crap on your day… If only the school had let you off the whole day, the whole thing with your stepdad would've never happened."

"Yeah, I've had a lot of 'If only…' in my life," Chloe dourly intoned, "If only Dad hadn't died…If only you hadn't left…If only my mom hadn't been so hella desperate she hooked up with step-prick… Fuck, I'm sick of 'If only'."

Max was at a loss for words, Chloe seemed so forlorn and drained. She had been there for Chloe's therapy, had been witness to David's tactless attempt at reconciliation; while Max did not know concretely what Chloe was feeling she did understand that the day had been sorely lacking in any type of legitimate reprieve from the seemingly endless barrage of daily life. Hugging Chloe, holding her girlfriend close to her, Max felt Chloe lean into her and braced herself for possible tears. Not feeling any wetness on her face or clothes, Max just paid attention to the rise and fall of Chloe's chest as the other girl took deep breaths. _She's likely too tired to even cry at this point_ , Max thought as she continued to hold the punk while they sat in silence with the sunlight kissing their skin as it pierced the foliage near them.

 **Author's Note –**

 ***spoilers if you haven't actually played the game***

 **Yes, Chloe is in therapy. I did that. I want to explore the idea of Chloe making positive strides towards improving her well-being. In the game, we see her as this tortured soul who has become embittered by years of feeling isolated and abandoned; she goes so far as to take a gun to school, for fuck's sake! At the same time, if you play the scene in episode four with Frank and she winds up killing him it is clear by her reaction back at her room that she was not truly prepared for the consequences of her actions. So, I kinda wanted to turn Chloe away from that and explore the notion of her seeking help.**

 **I've been sitting on this chapter for a while. I'm burned out on fanfiction at the moment, having written over 4,000 pages in only a couple years. I'm taking a break, but when I do come back I'll be sure to finish this before I call it quits. I want to write original stories, poetry, and lyrics like I used to. Writing is cathartic for me, and I need multiple avenues to alleviate the stress I've been going through as of late.**

 **Take care *hearts***

 **Stay hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Content Warning - There's a scene where people are drugged.**

" **Doing The Right Thing" by Daughter**

Max checked herself out in the mirror, sighed, and began to strip. She hated parties – loathed them, in fact. The Vortex Club's party later this evening was an exception only in that she and Chloe had both agreed to crash it and show up despite their mutual standing with Victoria and Nathan. Selecting a zebra-print pair of jeans before rolling her eyes and tossing them back into the closet, Max grabbed a pair of jean shorts and her pink Jane shirt. _I don't need to be a fashionista for those jerks,_ Max thought as she slipped on her sneakers and ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to do something with it, _Besides, Rachel and Dana will be there to back me and Chloe up should things go shitty. Even Kate said she'd be there, which alone all but commands my presence._ Looking herself over in the mirror again, Max slumped her shoulders in resignation and accepted her fashion choice. Throwing a plaid hoodie on over her shirt, the blue and black of the pattern consuming the pink of her shirt as she zipped the light jacket up, Max took off her sneakers and replaced them with a pair of ankle boots she had found at the local Goodwill. Grabbing her camera bag, Max was almost out the door when her phone pinged with the arrival of another message.

"That's my Chloe," Max said, grinning as she discerned the sender of the message before she even retrieved her phone from the bedside table.

 **Chloe: Max. Yo. You ready yet?**

 **Max: En route now. Don't be so impatient**

 **Chloe: Dude, it's me. I'm always impatient…'cept for you.**

 **Max: :***

 **Chloe: …I'll allow that emoji, but only because smooches.**

Laughing a little to herself, Max opened her door and headed down the hallway, locking her room up behind her. The rest of her floor likely already at the party, either hanging around the gym or helping the party get underway, Max looked at the time on her phone and nearly lost her shit as she realized how much time she had taken getting ready. _The party's likely already started! No wonder Chloe messaged me – ugh, I'm the worst. I keep spacing out,_ Max thought as she picked up the pace and quickly made her way down the stairs and out the door to the dormitory's courtyard. Spotting Chloe hanging around the gate, Max ran across the otherwise empty yard and tackle-hugged her girlfriend to the ground, chuckling when Chloe yelped in surprise as Max had caught her from behind.

"You little fucker!" Chloe cried out, laughing, as she spun around in Max's feeble grasp to lift her head up for a kiss. Their lips connected only momentarily, however, before Chloe pulled back and gave Max a light thump on the shoulder. "That type of shit is usually something _I_ pull, asshole!"

"All the more reason for me to do it, if only to see your reaction. Priceless. Pun _intended_ ," Max said, her smile unfazed by Chloe's pout before she leaned down to kiss Chloe again, their lips meeting a little longer between slips of tongue and nibbling each other's bottom lips. Sitting up, straddling Chloe as the punk was still lying on the ground, Max looked at her prey appraisingly before getting upended when Chloe shoved her off to sit up, "Hey, I was sitting there!"

"But whatever would our fellow Blackhell classmates think if they saw you atop me in such a suggestive manner…?" Chloe teased, letting out a bark of laughter when Max thumped her back on the shoulder. "Relax, Maxaroni. Pretty sure we're along out here. At least, for the moment. You look…cute."

"I look like someone who couldn't figure out what to wear, you mean," Max grumbled as she took in Chloe's usual tank-top and jeans, her leather jacket lying on the ground beside her girlfriend, "You always look sexy, though."

"Oh? I always look _sexy_ to you?" Chloe inquired, waggling her eyebrows suggestively, chuckling when Max rolled her eyes. "Hey, you said it. Not me. Ready to crash a par-tay?"

"I still dunno about this. I'm not big on parties."

"Relax, sistah. I'm here, Rachel's already there, and you've got your buds there, too. You've got this," Chloe said, helping Max up before pulling her in for a side hug as she draped an arm across Max's shoulders and began leading the brunette down the breezeway, "You're not such a chickenshit anymore. You've stood up to Victoria before, numerous times, so don't let her prevent you from enjoying this."

Letting Chloe continue to take the lead, bringing her hand up to latch onto the hand that was across her left shoulder, Max wove her fingers into Chloe's as they strolled through the main quad with the gym just across the way. Seeing that the main entrance to the gym had been curtained off from the inside, the girls walked down the sidewalk towards the parking lot and hooked a right towards the side entrance where the other partygoers seemed to be waiting. Seeing a friendly face waiting in line, Max let go of Chloe's hand and approached the student as he turned around, all smiles upon the sight of Max.

"Hey, Warren," Max said, waving at the boy and completely oblivious at his abbreviated attempt to hug her. Seeing him pull back his hand to scratch his head, Max realized he had been going in for said hug and tried not to feel awkward, "Didn't know you were into parties."

"I could say the same about you," Warren intoned, a lightness to his voice as Chloe caught up with them and wrapped an arm around Max's waist, "S'up, Chloe?"

"Not much, not much," Chloe said, the neutral tone in her voice giving away the fact that she had seen what Warren had tried, "Looking a little peaked, Warren. Still puzzling over the formulae you keep trying at back at the diner?"

"Hey, I'm getting there. Not my fault for something you started," Warren said in jest, trying to lighten the mood as he forced a smile before looking at Max, "I'm really surprised to see you here, Max. With your anxiety and everything, I figured you and Chloe would be holed up in either her place or your room tonight…"

"Chloe convinced me that I need to crash this party along with her, to not let Victoria's bullshit attitude not get the better of me," Max confessed, a weak smirk on her face, "Though in fairness I don't actually care for parties all that much. A small show at a club? Fine. A gallery exhibit? Okay. A party full of teenagers? Hard pass, usually."

"Max is stronger than she admits, and she's hella set on crashing this yuppie bullshit scene with me," Chloe intoned, tightening her arm around Max's waist, "These Vortex fuckers need to learn that they can't just treat all of us like we're their little bitches."

"They don't treat _you_ that way…," Warren countered, all three of them moving up in the line as people were being gradually admitted into the party.

"They fucking know better than to try that shit on me," Chloe replied with a sly grin, "Victoria and her bitches, Nathan… They can call me all the fucking names they want and it won't make hella much of a difference. Now, Graham, if you don't mind, me and my 'gal pal' are going to con-fab about tonight's festivities. Later."

* * *

Chloe relinquished her hold on Max's waist only to nearly yank the other girl's arm of when she took her girlfriend by the hand and proceeded to weave her way through the line with Max in tow. A few students genuinely looked pissed at her and she would flip them off; the majority, however, knew not to mess with Chloe Price when she had such a look of determination on her face. _These fuckers have messed with me and Max for the last goddamn time. No more bullshit after tonight, I fucking swear it_ , Chloe thought as she pulled the door open with as much force as she could, leading Max along the entire way. Seeing the startled look on the coat girl's face as they passed, Chloe winked at her mischievously and let out a chuckle when Max waved at the nervous girl before they both weaved through the curtains to the actual party itself.

"Wowser…," Chloe heard Max say behind her, and Chloe let go of Max's hand so that the brunette could stand by her side as they took the sight in.

People were splashing around in the pool, playing with beach balls and other pool toys while other students hung around at poolside or were dispersed around the rest of the swimming pool area. A small bar with soft drinks and bottled water was directly across the path they had came in, whereas a curtained-off section was set up on the far side of the pool to their right. Chloe had half a mind to storm right over there immediately and spoil the Vortex Club's fun right then; feeling Max slip a hand into her own, however, momentarily broke Chloe's angsty resolve. _Remember, Chloe. You're not here on your own. Max is with you. I don't want to drag her into any shit she might not be prepared to handle,_ Chloe thought as she looked over to her girlfriend and smiled crookedly.

"Lame-ass techno music and strobe lights, just like every party they have. Like a weak-sauce rave. Fucking tools," Chloe grumbled, giving Max's hand a light squeeze, "You okay?"

"I think my arm's gonna be sore for a couple days with the way you pulled me along, but yeah. I'm alright, or rather will be," Max said as she reached into the camera bag slung across her shoulder and pulled out a single pill after a moment. Popping the hydroxyzine into her mouth, Max dry-swallowed the anti-anxiety medicine and took a deep breath, "Just need to let it kick in, get cool with…with all this… I can't believe we're here, but I more so can't believe that you've been to other Vortex parties."

"Oh, I usually get dragged along by Rachel or crash them on my own," Chloe replied, searching the crowd before she found a familiar face by the drink area, "Speaking of… Let's go say hi to Rach. She's looking a little done already, if I'm guessing right."

Making a point of matching Max's pace so that she was not dragging the brunette behind her again, Chloe and her made short work of weaving through the scattered crowd of students and unfamiliar faces before finding themselves at the drink stand. Putting her free hand on Rachel's shoulder, Chloe nearly took a step back when Rachel gave her a dark look before the blonde realized who was trying to get her attention. Visibly brightening up a little, Rachel gave Chloe and Max a small grin before pulling them both in for a hug.

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad you both came!" Rachel exclaimed, squeezing them both as tightly as Chloe figured the girl could. She _was_ Max's size, after all. "Ugh, this party is just a shitshow all around."

"What else is new?" Chloe teased, the smile on her face diminishing a little when she saw the fairly morose look Rachel gave her in reply. "Okay, what happened?"

"I was hanging out with Frank before the party, y'know, as he's always parked outside to try and attract customers whenever the Vortex throws a bash," Rachel said, looking over at Max as if to explain, "See, um, Nathan gets the cops to avoid the school whenever they throw a party like this. Whenever they throw a party in general, really. Sometimes it's fun, but today has just totally sucked."

"Why?" Max simply inquired, tilting her head slightly to one side out of curiosity. _What a snoop,_ Chloe thought with an amused look on her face. _She does have a point in asking, though._

"Frank and I got into it right before the party. He was sampling some of his own product and had, like, a miniature freak-out. Started asking me about how much I hang out with Nathan, with other boys at the school. It's like I told him – I care about him, but I'm a Leo and we don't look back. He can't flip out on me like that and it just be okay. Also, Nathan asked him for a fuck-ton of drugs tonight, so _something_ is going down…"

Chloe gave her friend a puzzled look at the idea of what that 'something' might be. Aside from her and Max barging into the party, Chloe did not really know what else might be happening aside from Nathan Prescott's usual ass-ness and Victoria's consistent bitch attitude. Shrugging, Chloe wrapped her free arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulled the blonde in for a light squeeze of a hug. Hearing Rachel chuckle a little bit, Chloe eased up on her hold so that Rachel could wiggle out of it on her own. They had been tight for years; at one point, Chloe herself had pined for Rachel. Nothing much had come of it, however, as she could not stop thinking about Max. _Gotta be honest with myself, at least_ , Chloe thought as she looked over to her girlfriend and saw the genuine smile on Max's face, _Goddamn, I could just stare at that smile for-fucking-ever. Fucking Max Caulfield…_

"So, uh, we all three down to crash the VIP or what?" Chloe asked, not noticing Max looking around the party as if she was searching for someone. "I'm itchin' to show Victoria and Nathan _up_ , if ya know what I mean. Dirtbags deserve some payback for all their bullshit."

"I'm not so sure that getting in Nathan's face is the best idea, Chloe," Rachel said, lightly patting her friend on the shoulder in spite of how serious her expression was, "Dude is on a massive trip and only God knows what he has planned for tonight. Besides, Mr. Jefferson is back there as a chaperone so I don't think the three of us tearing into other students will help. I _would_ like to actually graduate from this school, y'know? Not end up stuck in Arcadia Bay."

"Touché," Chloe said before looking over at Max, finally noticing the distant look on her partner-in-crime's face, "Yo, Max. Uh, what're you doing? Spaced out again?"

"No, I'm looking for Kate, but I can't see her anywhere. She said she was going to be here tonight, so I wanted to keep an eye on her, make sure nobody messed with her," Max replied, grimacing when she could not spy her friend anywhere among the crowd, "…Maybe she is in the VIP. We should go and see if she's back there."

"So we _are_ crashing the VIP section, then?" Chloe said with a crooked grin on her face, eyebrow arched when she looked at Rachel with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "Coming with, Rach?"

"Someone has to keep an eye on you two," Rachel replied as the three of them began to weave their way through the crowd of students towards the curtained area.

* * *

Max let go of Chloe's hand out of instinct as she parted the curtain with both of her hands, Rachel distracting the "gatekeeper" at the entrance to the VIP section by bitching her out over not being included in the VIP list. Hearing Chloe behind her as Rachel continued to go off, Max could not help but smirk a little at how fun crashing the exclusive area actually was. _I didn't think it would really be that big of a deal, but I'd be full of shit if I didn't say that I'm not getting something of a rush out from this_ , Max thought as she felt Chloe's fingers intertwine into her own. Closing her hand around Chloe's, it was Max's turn to lead her girlfriend through the dimly lit area.

There were a lot less students in the back, for obvious reasons. The Vortex Club did not let just anybody into their private little escape. Seeing both familiar and unfamiliar faces, Max questioned whether or not she should wave or say hi, lest she give away the fact that she and her girlfriend should not be in the VIP section. Her cautious pace froze, however, when she saw what was happening directly in front of her and Chloe.

"Holy shit…," Max heard Chloe mumble, taking the words right out of Max's own mouth as her jaw just dropped in response.

On a couch, among a group of boys and girls, Kate was holding a glass of wine in one hand while randomly kissing anyone who wanted a kiss as Nathan Prescott recorded everything on his phone, a wicked smile on his face as Victoria and her posse stood beside him with looks of amusement on their faces as they also recorded what was going down. Letting go of Chloe's hand in an instant, Max ran over to where Kate was and quickly hauled her off of a girl, bringing a groggy Kate to her feet.

"Max!" Kate said with a sloppy grin on her face as she leaned in for a kiss only to scowl when Max shook her a little in response to the attempted smooch. "Hey! What're you doing?"

"You're ruining the show, Caulfield!" one student in the dim area cried out.

"Fuck off, nerd!" Nathan Prescott said, lowering his phone. "Let Kate _do_ whatever she wants!"

"Yeah!" Kate said, an ultra-rare moment of agreement with Nathan seeming to sober her up a little. "Wait, what? What was I…?"

"Kate. Are you okay? How much have you had to drink?" Max asked, both hands on Kate's shoulders as she looked her friend in the eye, the crowd around them dispersing as everyone realized the show was over. The dispersement was also accelerated a little by the glares Chloe gave everyone who was still recording Kate while Rachel tried to scoop up people's phones to delete the footage.

"Uh…I, um… Just this glass, I-I think…," Kate said, her face now a crimson hue as what she had been up to dawned on her, "Oh my G-"

"No, don't think about it right now. Just… Let's go outside and get you some air," Max said, looking over at Chloe and Rachel, "Can you two give us a minute? We'll be right back."

 _"_ Gotcha," Rachel said with a nod as she erased the video from Victoria's phone, Victoria fuming as Chloe held her off.

"Do what ya gotta do, babe," Chloe said as she pushed Victoria back into Taylor and Courtney when the girls made feeble attempts at regaining Victoria's phone.

Max led Kate out through the girls' locker room, the area thankfully devoid of partygoers as they weaved through the sinks, stalls, and lockers themselves until they were out in the small breezeway between the entrance to the gym and the exit outside. The faint glow of the vending machines from inside coupling with the moonlight, both girls were illuminated in a mixture of pale light and electric shades of yellow and red. Max, a hand on Kate's shoulder, paused in her movement towards the exit when Kate stopped walking first.

"Uh, Kate?" Max asked, concern lining her face as her friend looked up at her in obvious embarrassment, "Hey, you're not that kind of a person. There's _no way_ that someone did not spike your drink…roofie you…"

"Max…?" Kate asked, still seeming a little out of it, "W-Where are you going with this-?"

"Someone did something to your drink; _that's_ my point," Max said firmly before smirking a little, "Unless you suddenly decided to join the cast of _Girls Gone Wild_ …"

"Ew! Gross!" Kate exclaimed, though the faint grin on her face reassured Max that her friend had caught the joke as it was intended, "No, I-I don't know what came over me. I… I was handed a glass of wine by…by… I can't remember. I drank some of it…and the next thing I really know is you were suddenly there, talking to me. Everything in between is hazy…and gross…"

Slipping out of Max's grasp, Kate moved to stand in front of the brunette and clasped her hands over Max's with a look of relief on her face.

"Bless you, Max! Who knows what would've happened if you had not stepped in," Kate said, her eyes wide and full of a light that had not been there a moment ago. The sight was good for Max, as it told her all she needed to know. _She's still Kate Marsh,_ Max thought as Kate went on, "I just… I wish I could remember who had handed me that drink…"

"We'll figure that out later. For now-"

"You two alright? I saw some of the commotion and thought I'd come to check on you," Mark Jefferson said, worry lining his forehead as he took in the sight of Max and Kate in the small breezeway, "Kate, are you okay?"

"I-I will be, thanks to Max," Kate said, a faint blush on her cheeks as she quickly withdrew her hands from their hold on Max's, "U-Uh, sorry for bothering you with something so stupid, Mr. Jefferson."

"Oh, Kate, of course I'm always concerned when it comes to the well-being of my students," Jefferson said, placing a hand on Kate's shoulder after she had moved to stand by Max, "And bravo to you Max, standing up for a friend in such a powerful manner."

"Uh, thanks…?" Max said, a little concerned as to the attention Mr. Jefferson was giving the two of them. Alone, the three of them stood in the breezeway and Max found herself disliking the way the lights did not seem to penetrate the lenses of Mr. Jefferson's glasses. Turning around to lead Kate out of the gym and towards the dorms, Max winced when she felt a prickling sensation on the side of her neck and began to feel dizzy. Her vision blurring, Max could somewhat make out Kate passing out quickly as she crumpled to the floor. Bracing herself against the wall, feeling her consciousness begin to escape her bit by bit, Max pushed past an unknown figure and began to make a run for it.

Running out the door in a haphazard fashion, stumbling over her own feet with nearly every step, Max made it halfway across the campus quad before she crumpled from the lack of strength. Her vision beginning to fade to black, her head on the ground, Max could make out two pairs of feet as the darkness began to envelope her vision…and her mind.

* * *

Chloe shoved Taylor off of her one more time for good measure as Rachel finished up with the last of the phones that had recorded Kate's drunken behavior and looked over her shoulder to see if her friend was done. Most of the people who had recorded Kate gave up their phones to Rachel willingly, Chloe had noticed. _Must be nice to grow a conscience when the most popular girl in school is pretty much demanding you to do so_ , Chloe thought with a grimace as a hand pushed into her face.

"Back the fuck off, you goddamn tool!" Chloe barked, Taylor stepping away quickly under the ferocity of Chloe's tone. The Vortex Club may have numbers, but most of them just wanted to chill and get drunk; nobody felt like actually fighting, let alone with Chloe Price.

 _"_ That's the last one!" Rachel said, tossing the phone back to Taylor with a wink and a smile, "Nice one too, dickhead. Putting the video on a cloud drive, thinking I wouldn't go looking there. Such sad, very bad."

"T-This is some kinda harassment!" Victoria cried out, looking to other people aside from Courtney and Taylor for support. Her head on a swivel in an attempt to find sympathy, but seeing that everyone had distanced themselves from her, Victoria fumed. "Ugh! Enough of this bullshit! This party got lame _hella_ fast. Must be the crowd."

Taking note of Victoria's choice of words and pointed look in her direction, Chloe gave the blonde her best middle-finger presentation, making it look as though she were applying lipstick while giving her the bird, and snorted a little when Victoria huffed and stormed out of the VIP section with her entourage.

 _"_ So, uh, did you see which way Max went?" Chloe asked Rachel as her friend wrapped an arm around her shoulder, the platform boots Rachel was wearing with her an old punk outfit managing to balance out their height difference.

 _"_ Uh, nah. I didn't. T'was busy erasing Kate's shenanigans from near everybody's phones. What _was_ that, by the way? Didn't know Kate had it in her…," Rachel said, her expression turning from one of amusement to puzzlement and contemplation.

"Shit," Chloe said in reply, trying to look through the dim lighting for signs of her girlfriend. Seeing Justin hanging near an exit leading to the girls' locker room, she disengaged herself from Rachel and instead led her friend by the hand as they headed over to their mutual friend, "Yo, Justin! You seen Max and Kate? They were just here, right?"

"Uh, what?" Justin said, clearly high out of his mind as he blinked a few times before realizing he was being spoken to. "Oh, uh, hey Chloe. Rachel. Why don't you two party with me and the other guys anymore? You two too cool for that sorta shit now?"

Rolling her eyes at Justin's stoner drawl, Chloe tapped him on the forehead with a finger to try and snap the skater boy out of it.

"Dude, for real. Where's Max?" Chloe asked, her irritability on the rise as she began to fidget from losing her patience.

"Um, Max headed off with Kate, like, just a few minutes ago. You might still catch 'em. Went through here," Justin said, motioning to the girls' locker room with a sheepish expression on his face, "Sorry. Kinda baked."

"Nah, dude, it's cool," Rachel said, brokering peace between the other two as Chloe looked ready to bite Justin's head off while the boy remained blissfully clueless that he was in the blue-haired girl's crosshairs, "C'mon, Chlo. Let's go looking for Max and Kate."

Heading out the girls' locker room and into the small space before the breezeway leading outside, Chloe looked around for any signs of her girlfriend or the Marsh girl. _Where the fuck did you go, Max?_ Chloe asked herself as she looked worriedly at Rachel. Seeing sympathy in her friends' eyes, Chloe tried to smile but failed as there were no signs whatsoever of Max or Kate.

"Maybe they headed back to the dorms. Kinda seems logical," Rachel commented as they went through the gym doors leading outside, walking in the direction of the girls' dormitory, "Where else would Max take her? I mean, really, _where_?"

"I just want to find my girlfriend and call this night a wash," Chloe blurted out in a frustrated exhalation of air, "You don't… You don't think-"

"Chloe, stop. You're freaking yourself out," Rachel said, hand on Chloe's shoulder as they continued walking, "Wait, hold up. Isn't that-?"

"The camera! Max's camera, th-the one I gave her!" Chloe cried out as she ran the short distance to where it laid on the ground, discarded, "The fuck? She'd never leave her camera just lying here. This is hella _wrong_ , Rachel."

 _"_ Then _where in the fuck_ are they?" Rachel asked as Chloe knelt next to her, both girls looking at the ground where the camera had been before Chloe had picked it up.

Before Rachel could even say a word, Chloe went at a dead sprint towards the girls' dormitory. Not bothering to wait for Rachel to catch up, Chloe wound her way up the stairs two at a time and all but tore the door to Max's floor down as she barreled right through it. The slam echoing through the empty hallway, Chloe stood alone at the threshold, panting from the run, and walked briskly towards Kate's door first. Ignoring the fact that it was unlocked, Chloe swung it open and immediately noted that it was dark and devoid of people before shutting it and heading to Max's.

"Please…Please be there…," Chloe said under her breath, voice thick with worry as she grabbed the doorknob and grumbled when the locked door refused her entry, "Goddamn door! Max! Max, you in there?! _Max?!"_

"Chloe…," a voice said from the other end of the hallway and Chloe's head snapped over to see Rachel, her moment of relief that it might be Max drained immediately as her friend slowly approached, looking as though she was nursing a sprained ankle, "Knew I couldn't run in these boots…but…I had to catch up… Fuck. They're not here, right?"

"Where. The fuck. Is. Max?" Chloe growled, slamming her clenched fist against Max's door.

* * *

Max could feel warmth radiate across her body as she began to regain consciousness, before pain and a heaviness rode along with the surge of waking up. Eyelids opening slowly, almost against her demand they open, Max found herself behind the girls' dormitory with Kate lying down in a similar state. Her clothes a mess, disheveled along with her hair and what felt like her entire being, Max tried to remember what had happened the night before but could only get as far as her and Kate heading out of the girls' locker room after she had taken Kate away from the VIP section of the Vortex Club party. Tasting an odd flavor in the back of her dry throat, Max opened and closed her mouth in a vain attempt to get rid of the sour taste while Kate carefully sat up. Still lying on the ground, Max looked over at Kate and noticed red lines on the girl's ankles and wrists before she sluggishly lifted her own arms up and saw the same on her own wrists.

"The fuck…?" Max grumbled in a low voice as she too sat up, "K-Kate? Are you okay?"

"…How did we get around to the back of the dorm? Last thing I remember… something about getting out of the party… Max, did you lead me around the back?" Kate asked, her eyes wide open and ablaze with quiet fury.

"Kate, calm down. I dunno what happened; last thing I remember was leading you through the girls' locker room," Max said, wincing as a massive headache made itself known, "I'm as in the dark as you."

Instinctively, almost an afterthought, Max rubbed the side of her neck and felt a small twinge of soreness near the back. _Were we…Were we drugged? By who? …Oh shit…_ , Max thought as the lingering incoherence faded away. Looking over at Kate, Max knelt by the teary-eyed blonde and saw the small dot on the side of the girl's neck. _Holy fucking shit. We_ were _drugged. But for what reason?_ Helping Kate up in spite of the girl seeming to want nothing to do with her, Max frowned when Kate tossed her helping hand aside after they were both standing.

"Kate-"

"No! This… Whatever happened, it has to be your fault!" Kate said, her voice unusually raised to the point that Max looked around to ensure no one was watching from any vantage point. "Last thing I remember is being led away by _you_ , Max! I… I thought you were my friend…"

"I _am_ your friend, Kate," Max said, placing a hand tentatively on Kate's shoulder, "I got you out of the party after you were drugged. You don't remember that, me asking about your drink after you were…uh…getting into stuff?"

"…What stuff? Oh, the whole night is like one big blur…," Kate said, hand to her forehead as she squeezed her eyes shut, "I'm…sorry, Max. I blew up on you, but you look as confused as I feel."

"How about we just head upstairs into the dorm and get cleaned up?" Max asked, wrapping an arm around her friend as they walked around to the front of the building and headed inside.

Leading Kate along, arm wrapped around her friend's shoulders, Max took her time in getting them into the dorm once they had sorted themselves out. Her head pounding from whatever she had been knocked out with, Max could not precisely remember being drugged, nor by who, but she did somehow _know_ that was what had happened. A deep scowl plastered across her face as they arrived thankfully at their floor, Max led Kate into the other girl's room before she walked into her own to find Rachel and Chloe passed out; Chloe was asleep in Max's bed while Rachel was sprawled on the futon couch. In spite of the situation, Max could not help but snicker a little at the display before closing the door. Seeing Chloe stir, Max walked over and took a seat next to where Chloe was laying down, stroking her girlfriend's blue hair after discarding the beanie.

"M-Max…?" Chloe asked, half asleep as she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "…Dude, w-where'd you go?"

"Chloe, um, we need to talk," Max said, gulping as the severity in her voice caught the other girl's attention. Suddenly very awake and _very_ alert, Chloe sat up and slid off the bed, taking in Max's slightly disheveled state…and the marks on her. Watching Chloe wake up Rachel, Max tried to cover up the marks on her wrists with her hoodie; when Chloe tried to show them to Rachel, Max flinched and pulled away, eliciting a pained look on her girlfriend's face.

"Max, lemme see? Please?" Rachel asked, kneeling down in front of the seated brunette. With a sullen nod from her, Max pulled her sleeves up just enough to give a peek of the marks on her wrists before quickly dragging her sleeves down so that the tips of her fingers were barely showing. "Shit. What the fuck happened to you and Kate? I-Is she okay?"

At that, Max finally broke down and began to cry. She wanted nothing more than to be alone, to wail and scream and rage at what might have been done to her; however, she was not alone and could not just up and kick her girlfriend and close friend out without an explanation of some sort. _It'd tear both of them apart if I just threw them out right now. Besides, I need to know what happened to me and Kate…and I don't think I can do it alone...,_ Max thought as she sighed and put a hand to her head, shaking the last cobwebs out before wiping the tears off her face.

"I-I think that Kate and I were drugged," Max stated morosely, her voice breaking as another bout of crying threatened to erupt, "I-I had gotten Kate out of the main gym, a-and we were leaving the building. I… I don't remember the rest, save that I was scared and there was someone else with us. Oh God, _Chloe_ , I was _drugged_ …"

"Hey," Chloe said, quickly taking Rachel's spot in front of Max as she knelt down while Rachel sat in Max's office chair with a dumbstruck look on her face. A hand pressed to her cheek, Max opened her reddening eyes to see Chloe looking at her with such great affection and care that the brunette could not help but smile a little. Just a hint, though, "I'm right here, a-and Rachel's here too. Rach, can you go grab Kate and bring her here, see if she's okay?"

"Yeah. I'm hella ready to find the fucker that would do something like this," Rachel said, her teeth gritted as she swung the door to Max's room open and left it open as she stormed off to Kate's room.

The young couple left alone, Max let her head lean into Chloe's shoulder and sighed despairingly when Chloe wrapped an arm around her. She tried to formulate in her head what happened, but everything was such a blur to her that nothing made sense. _There was someone with us, in the gym. We…we made it as far as the vending machines and… I can't remember. Why can't I remember? What was I drugged with?_ Feeling the small spot on her neck that still generated the tiniest amount of soreness, Max started to cry again as Chloe held onto her as though their lives depended on it.

Chloe knew rage; the emotion was an old friend to her after her father had died and Max had left for Seattle shortly after, so when the feeling came she did not shun it. Holding onto Max with one arm, her cheek pressed against her girlfriend's as she drew the smaller girl in, Chloe's free hand was balled into a shaky fist. She wanted to punch something, smash something. Anything was better than being there at that moment, but Max needed her so Chloe stayed for her girlfriend's sake. _This is so fucking unfair,_ Chloe thought as her vision threatened to turn into a red haze, she was so furious, _Max is, like, one of the gentlest people I know. She's sweet and kind to everyone, or at least she tries to be. Who the fuck would do something like this?_ Pressing Max even more tightly against her, Chloe let out a choked sob of her own as a scream threatened to emerge from her throat. Only halfway picking up on Max tapping at her shoulder, Chloe blinked a few times before she released the smaller girl so that Max could breathe.

"Shit, I'm sorry, babe," Chloe said, a hand on Max's shoulder. She tried to ignore the flinch Max gave when Chloe reached out to touch her, "I'm… I'm just hella pissed off about this whole fucking thing. You seriously have no clue as to who would do this?"

" _No_ , Chloe, I _don't_!" Max spat, immediately putting a hand to her mouth afterwards before she leaned her forehead against her girlfriend's. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you. I-I just don't know what to do."

"We obviously need to find out who did this and make the motherfucker pay," Chloe said in a cold voice before she numbly kissed Max on the forehead while Rachel and Kate arrived, the quiet blonde girl a mess of tears and her traditional bun taken down with Rachel putting an arm around her, "Uh, Kate, I don't suppose you-"

"She doesn't remember anything, either," Rachel said, her tone of voice underlying the dark thoughts Chloe figured were running through her friend's head, "Chloe, the fuck are we going to do about this?"

"Find some goddamn answers, and make whoever the hell did this motherfucking pay…"

The four girls were left alone in the opened room as dawn began to break, the sun thinly showing itself with Max and Kate in tears while Rachel and Chloe fumed.

 **Author's Note -**

 **Yes, I went there. Partly. I refused to write the actual scene, leaving it up to future installments that will reveal what happened in the time between Max slipping into unconsciousness and waking up the next morning with Kate. Suffice it to say, you might be in for a surprise..and a bit of relief... Like I said in previous author's notes for this story, the further I've been brainstorming it and the more I've written the less I've wanted to do a full-blown slice-of-life story and more something akin to what I did with the Teenage Dirtbag series. Deal with real issues, i.e. mental health, substance abuse, etc. Besides, I already did a long-ass slice-of-life story and would like to change the tone and pace.**

 **See you in the next installment!**

 **Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**


End file.
